Welcome to Zombieland
by darklaughter
Summary: When on a Twinkie raid the gang come across Miami, a girl who hates people just about as much as she hates zombies. After some convincing she joins them. What chaos will ensue from this mysterious stranger? Better than it sounds : Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Miami

**This is my first fan fic so sorry if it kinda sucks. Well enjoy and please review and tell me if its good or bad. Thnx:)**

* * *

1 month after Pacific Playland

"So why are the girls in the car?"

"Because your little girlfriend is annoying the hell out of me."

Tallahassee and Columbus made their way through the cluttered isles of a Wal-Mart in a small town in Oklahoma. They already had enough supplies, Tallahassee just wanted another Twinkie.

"I'm tired of her bitching about Little Rock, that girl can handle herself fine… Twinkie, Twinkie, Twinkie…" As they both walked down the snack isle Columbus tilted his head, knowing something was off.

"Where are all the zombies?" He jumped when he heard a slight gurgling sound coming from the end of the isle. He walked over, shaking as usual and popped his head out of the isle.

Four zombies were already on the ground, three dead and one still oozing making growling sounds. Tallahassee walked up, picked up a stand holding a sign saying 'Catch our killer deals!' and smashed the zombies head.

"Someone's been here." Columbus stated, nodding his head.

"Well no shit Sherlock, but I think that someone is still here." Tallahassee said pointing to a trail of bloody shoe prints leading to the back of the store. They followed them, guns raised, and stopped when they heard rustling down one of the isles in the storeroom. Tallahassee took one step into the isle to find two pistols already aimed at him. "Whoa now." He said raising his hands. Columbus stepped next to him, one of the guns automatically pointing at him.

"Hey we're not infected." He said shakily raising his hands. They both stared at the girl holding the guns.

She was young, older than Little Rock but younger than Wichita. Her mousy brown hair was straight and reached halfway down her back. She wore a grey V-neck and a dark blue jacket with dark jeans and combat boots. Her face was partially obscured by her hair, but the look in her crystal blue eyes was fierce.

Clearly this girl did not want to be fucked with.

"I-I'm Columbus, and this is Tallahassee." She looked at Columbus, pistols still poised to shoot.

"What the hell kind of names are those?" She said.

"W-we don't use name, we use cities. Where we're from or just where we'd like to be." Columbus said, still worrying about getting shot. Tallahassee just stood there, starting to get bored.

"Look we're not gonna shoot you unless you shoot us." He said. "So why don't you just take the guns off us and we can have a civilized conversation."

She gave them one last fierce glare then put her guns in the holsters on her sides. She turned around and grabbed her black duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She grabbed her pump shotgun and swiftly walked between them and out of the storeroom.

Columbus went after her. When he caught up to her, he tried to keep a steady pace with her, but wasn't doing very well. He didn't want to leave the girl, even though he was probably only a few years older than her, he still felt that they should help her. "Hey, don't you wanna come with us?" He asked looking at her. She kept her gaze forward, ignoring him.

"Now hold on spit-fuck when did we become the survivor rescue brigade?" Tallahassee said from behind taking his time. He could care less about the girl. He came here for a Twinkie, not another fucking headache. Columbus still followed her. "We can protect you and…"

She stopped so suddenly Columbus almost ran smack into her and before he could do anything she had him pinned against the side of the isle with surprising force, the shelves pressing uncomfortably into his back, with her arm over his neck. Columbus looked at the girl fearfully, who looked like she was ready to kill him right there. Tallahassee whipped out his gun and aimed at her from where he stood 10 ft. away, ready to shoot if need be.

"Let's get something straight, I do not need rescuing, I do not need protection, and I don't need help. I'm pretty sure you haven't been through as much shit as me and I am sure as hell not gonna let anyone think I'm a princess that needs saving. I can already tell that I have more balls than you've ever had and that you're more of a pansy-ass than anything." She said, gripping the collar of his shirt tighter. "And if you think for one second that I can't take care of myself you are sadly mistaken." Then just as suddenly as fast it happened, it was over. She picked up her bag and gun from the floor where she dropped them, and walked away.

Columbus stood in shock for a moment then yelled in desperation, "Wait!" but she already disappeared down another isle.

Tallahassee chuckled putting his gun away and walking up to the dazed Columbus. "Well goddamn she's feisty." He patted Columbus on the back and started to walk toward the exit.

* * *

"Hey!" Wichita called out, trying to get the girl who walked out of Wal-Mart to stop. The girl ignored her and continued to walk through the parking lot. A few moments later, Tallahassee walked out smiling while Columbus just looked shocked. They both hopped in the back seat of the car. "Whose she?" Wichita asked pointing her thumb in the direction of the girl.

"No one let's go, we're done here, no Twinkies." Tallahassee said. Wichita started the car and drove toward the girl.

"Keep driving." Tallahassee urged but Wichita slowed down next to the girl. "Hey don't you want to come with us?" Wichita asked. The girl kept walking.

"I told your little friend no."

"See? Go." Tallahassee said again, not wanting to waste his time on a lost cause.

"We can't just leave her." Little Rock said getting out of the car. She walked in front of the girl, holding her hands up to stop her.

The girl stopped. She stared at Little Rock, her face full of sadness for one brief moment, then it turned back into her stone cold glare.

"We take shifts sleeping, and it's safer to travel with people. Less work." Little Rock said quickly trying to think of things to get the girl in their group. "And, uh, we have a car." She said motioning towards it. "We can give you a ride to where you need to go. Just, Just please come with us."

The girl just stared, not sure whether or not to trust them. "I'm Little Rock. What's your name?" Little Rock asked. The girl looked down for a few moments, thinking why these people were pestering her and why she was even thinking about going with them. She looked back up with a sigh.

"Miami I guess." She said.

Little Rock smiled. "So wanna come with us, Miami?" Miami looked at the big BMW, with Columbus and Wichita looking at her. Tallahassee seemed  
uninterested. She sighed again. 'What the hell. Couldn't hurt too bad right?' She thought.

"Fine." She said. Little Rock beamed at her and went to open the door for her. Columbus moved over, not making eye contact. Miami threw her stuff in the back, and got in.


	2. Chapter 2: Bonus Points

"So um, are you looking for someone?" Little Rock asked looking at Miami, trying to get some conversation going. Miami just looked out the window, and hadn't said a word since she got in the car.

"Everyone I know is dead." She said simply, not looking away from the window. Little Rock went silent and looked forward again. No one spoke for a few minutes, then Miami sighed, "Look I'm sorry."

Everyone stared at her, thinking they misheard her. She turned away from the window and looked at Little Rock. "I'm sorry for being grouchy." Then she turned to Columbus. "And I'm sorry for calling you a pansy ass with no balls."

Tallahassee laughed. Everyone looked at him. "It's funnier the second time." He said. Wichita and Little Rock smiled.

"So um…" Miami said trying to be friendly. "How long have you guys been together?"

"About a month, month in a half. You traveled all the way here from Miami?" Columbus said, clearly more relaxed.

Miami smirked. "No, I'm not actually from Miami. I'm from a town called Eustis...but that didn't seem like a good name. I've always loved Miami though and I've been there a couple of times. But now I'm just traveling where life takes me."

"Well did you ever travel with anyone?" Little Rock asked. Wichita smacked her arm, already sensing the answer. Miami went tense and she looked out the window. "I'm gonna go to sleep." She said, putting her hood up, hiding her face from everyone. Wichita gave Little Rock a look.

"What?" Little Rock asked not knowing what she did wrong. Tallahassee looked over at Miami briefly, feeling a bit of sympathy for the girl, then tilted his hat over his eyes to go to sleep. Everyone was silent and Miami slowly drifted off.

* * *

"Miami?"

_Miami was running, she ran until she couldn't breathe, she ran until her legs were about to collapse. Every time she was near where she wanted to be, it got farther away. "No. No!" She ran, but she was too late. "NO!"_

She sat up and pulled out her knife, holding it to the neck of the figure beside her. Little Rock's eyes were full of fear. "It's just me, it's just me!" she said holding her hands up. Miami remembered what had happened that day and put the knife away quickly. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking ashamed that she had shown weakness, she looked out the window and saw Wichita with her hand on the door handle. After a moment she released it and walked back to her spot next to Columbus. Miami got out and saw that the sun had set, and that they were in a hotel parking lot. The others looked at her briefly before resuming what they were doing.

"What we doing?" she asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Tallahassee went to the back and started putting weapons in his belt. "Well we're getting a place to crash for the night." He said. "Wanna help princess?" He smiled.

She scowled at him. "Yeah sure." She shoved him over and grabbed her shotgun and started going through her bag. Tallahassee smiled again and walked to the front of the car. Columbus only got a small look of a few of Miami's many weapons. "Wow you are very dangerous." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Everything's dangerous to you Petunia." Tallahassee said from the front.

"Seriously though, you are like one person not to be fucked with."

Miami smiled putting a few knives in her belt. "You have no idea." She said, walking to the side of the car. They all followed Tallahassee to the entrance of the hotel when he stopped.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.

Wichita, Columbus and Little Rock stopped and looked at each other. Miami walked past them and into the building without hesitation. "Alright then." Tallahassee said following her.

Inside everything was quiet. Miami found a light switch and turned it on, revealing the cluttered room before them. The large waiting room had peeling blue wallpaper, overturned chairs, broken glass, and trash, everywhere. On the reception desk an arm clung to the telephone that hung over the side. There was a chandelier hanging in the center, angels surrounding it on the ceiling. They seemed more like demons laughing than angels.

"_If you go out in the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise." _Miami softly sung, surprising the others who just looked at her as she slowly walked over a broken chair.

"_If you go out in the woods today you'd better go in disguise." _She sung louder. Everyone stayed near the door, wondering what she was doing. The broken glass cracked under her boots.

"_For every bear that ever there was, have gathered here today because…" _She sang very well, her voice echoing off the empty walls.

"_Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic_."

Two zombies ran out of the hall in front of Miami. Miami smiled over her shoulder. "Hang on." She said, and the others lowered their guns except for Tallahassee. The zombies got closer. Tallahassee was about to shoot when suddenly Miami pulled out two knives from her belt and threw them at the ceiling. They cut the weak rope holding the chandelier, and just as the zombies were under it, it fell. Miami turned around just as it landed on the two zombies 20 feet away.

"Owned" she said. Everyone stared, impressed.

"Well I think that takes Zombie Kill of the Week. Little creepy but zombie kill none the less." Columbus said moving forward.

Tallahassee moved forward reluctantly, upset that Miami stole his title of bad ass for the week. "Show off." He muttered.

They cleared out three more zombies, two of which Miami took out flawlessly with a frying pan she found in a room. They barricaded the doors leading to the upper floors and the back and front doors. They all sat in an area at the end of the hall on the 1st floor that had chairs and a table. They were playing BS with a pack of cards they found in one of the rooms when Miami reached into her bag to get a snack. She pulled out a Twinkie and ate half of it in one bite.

"What in the Hell!" Tallahassee exclaimed staring at her in shock. She looked at him confused and swallowed.

"What you callin my turn bullshit?" She said, shoving the rest of the Twinkie in her mouth. "No, the Twinkie…" he trailed off, a look of sadness on his face. Miami looked at Columbus eyebrows raised. He shrugged.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you, Tallahassee has a thing for Twinkies." He laughed, putting down two cards. "2 fives."

"Bullshit." Little Rock said, immediately getting scolded by Wichita while Columbus picked up the pile with a sigh. Tallahassee looked down at his cards, still sad that the Twinkie was gone.

"So, in a way," Columbus continued. "You just crushed his hopes and dreams by eating that Twinkie in front of him." Everyone laughed except Tallahassee who gave Columbus a look that made the boy thankful that he had Wichita between them.

"3 sixes." Wichita said, putting down the cards.

"1 seven." Tallahassee said, looking disappointed again.

"1 eight." Little Rock said. Miami reached into her bag again.

"1 Twinkie." She said, tossing it to Tallahassee. It bounced of his chest and landed in his hand. He looked at her with a face that she thought might cry. He smelled the Twinkie, causing everyone to laugh.

"And 2 nines." Miami said as Tallahassee devoured the Twinkie happily. She thought for a second that he forgot about the wrapper.

"You may be on my good side princess, but that is Bullshit." Tallahassee said with a huge smile. Miami smiled and picked up the pile.

"Don't ever call me a fuckin princess again or Ill make sure you won't be able to enjoy another Twinkie." She said still smiling.

Tallahassee held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, Alright. I sense a bit of hostility,there dont you?"

Miami looked at him with a face so full of sarcasm that it seemed to say 'Really? I had no idea.'

"Hey how come she can talk like that and I can't? She's looks just a few years older than me." Little Rock complained. Miami gave a small laugh.

"Simple, I've got more guns than you."

* * *

**Review plz! Good? Bad? any review will boost my self esteem, just the fact that people are reading it is great. Ill update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Company

"I'm not tired." Little Rock yawned being led by Wichita into a room in the center of the hallway.

"Uh huh sure you aren't, so why don't you get your wide awake butt in bed." Wichita said following her in.

Miami looked at the two men sitting with her. Tallahassee seemed fine but Columbus looked on the verge of passing out. "I'll keep watch." She said. They nodded at her and stood up each grabbing their own room. She pulled her chair to the middle of the hallway in front of Little Rock and Wichita's room where she could watch the opposite corridor. She grabbed her shotgun and Ipod and sat down.

"Night, Miami." Columbus said sleepily. She nodded and put one headphone in pressing play. After about an hour she stood up to stretch. She smiled to herself realizing that most of the bands that she listens to wouldn't look much different as zombies than they normally did.

Miami turned her head to where she heard a creak. Wichita was closing her door silently and tip toeing to Columbus's door. She started to open it when she noticed Miami looking at her.

"We're not gonna do anything I swear." She said holding up her hands. Miami gave a short laugh and sat down.

"Yeah sure you aren't." She replied.

Wichita sighed. "Seriously nothing has happened yet." She looked down. "He just doesn't sleep well, and it helps him sleep when I'm there. And well, he's a little embarrassed by it, mostly because if Tallahassee found out he would never leave him alone about it."

Miami nodded. "Carry on, I wont tell anyone." She understood completely, sometimes it's nice to have someone there when the nightmares hit. Though they were now a routine part of living in Zombieland, it's hard to get used to them.

Wichita gave a thankful smile and sneaked into the room.

After what seemed like eternity, Miami checked her Ipod. 5:26. 6 hours in, she'd wake everyone in another 2. 'God I need something to do.' She thought, getting up. She grabbed the deck of cards at the end of the hall and stopped cold. It was so faint she almost didn't hear it, but something fell somewhere behind her.

She raised her gun and went back to the middle of the hall, taking out her headphone to hear better. She pointed it down the corridor waiting for an intruder. A door opening to her left made her immediately aim for whoever, or whatever was coming out of it.

A sleepy and shirtless Tallahassee walked out surprised at the gun. Miami lowered it sighing. "You fuckin scared the hell out of me." She said, clearly annoyed. Tallahassee shrugged.

"Sorry." He put on the shirt he wore earlier, a plain dark green one. "I knocked over the clock." He walked past her to where they were playing cards, picking up a half empty bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. He pulled a chair over next to Miami's. "Want some company?"

She just sighed and sat back down. They both looked down the corridor, Tallahassee pouring a shot and downing it.

"Give me some." Miami stated, holding her hand out. Tallahassee scoffed and poured another shot. "You're too young." He said, smiling and drinking it. She swiftly snatched the bottle and put it to her lips, taking a deep drink. It burned but left a satisfying warmth. She lowered the bottle and looked at him with a crooked smile. "It wasn't a request."

He laughed, taking the bottle back and pouring another shot. "Fine, but don't get too drunk, or Wichita will bitch at me." He handed the bottle back to her.

"Cheers." She said as they tapped their glasses together.

Miami sighed, and looked at him. "So the clock woke you up?" She asked.

Tallahassee looked at the ceiling. "Nightmare."

Miami nodded. "Explains the whiskey." She looked forward again. "Mind if I ask what about?"

He paused letting out a small sigh. "My son." He said still looking at the ceiling.

Miami looked at him. "Im sorry." She said quietly.

"S'okay." He said, looking forward again.

"How old was he?" She asked, regretting lingering on the subject but curiosity got the best of her. Tallahassee sighed again.

"He'd be 4 soon." He said, pulling out a duct tape wallet and handing it to her. She looked at the little blond boy, and gave a small smile, then looked back at Tallahassee. She studied his face then looked back at the picture.

"He has your eyes." She said handing the wallet back. He gave a small smile putting it back into his pocket.

"So how's a guy like you get stuck with a bunch like them?" Miami asked, trying to change the conversation.

Tallahassee gave a small laugh. "I could ask you the same thing." She smirked at him. He shrugged. "I ask myself the same question. Well first I picked up the little spit-fuck on the side of the road. Guess I felt sorry for the scrawny kid. Then we got saddled with these two and now we're just, a group."

Miami looked forward. "Why don't you just leave them then?"

"You honestly think these three could survive long without me?" He said pouring another shot.

"They did do it before you." She said matter-of-factly. He sighed again.

"I don't know, I guess I'm…attached now." He struggled with the word. He drank his shot. "The little one, mostly. She's smart and doesn't take shit from anyone, won't let us treat her like a child, I respect her for that. Plus trouble seems to follow them, which is both a pain and entertainment for me and I have saved their asses on more than one occasion. So I feel that they…somewhat need me." He shrugged.

Miami choked on a laugh, causing Tallahassee to look at her surprised then pissed off. "Someone's a little soft." She said poking him in the stomach which made him jump a little. "Oh and apparently ticklish too." She laughed.

"Yeah ha ha. Now you don't get to drink anymore." He said snatching away the bottle. Miami calmed down.

"Sorry, Sorry don't get all pissed. It's just funny seeing the soft side of a hard-ass like you." She sat back and looked up.

"You're lucky you're not Columbus." He grumbled." Why?" she asked tilting her head at him.

"Cause I would hit you."

She scoffed and looked back up at the ceiling. "Go ahead."

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah I don't hit girls."

"Do it." She insisted.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!" He gave her a small punch on the arm.

"You call that a punch?" She punched him on the arm, with surprising force.

"Oh-ho-ho not bad for a girl. That was about my 40%." Tallahassee said. She rolled her eyes.

"Pft, please that was only 25% of mine."

"Yeah sure princess." He said taking a swig from the whiskey bottle. She narrowed her eyes and punched him again, harder. He almost choked.

"Damn okay you can hit, I get it. So why did _you_ get in the car?" He said accusingly. She looked forward angrily.

"I don't know, I just…" she looked at her feet. "You guys convinced me." She shrugged.

"Bullshit, you sit there and say I'm the soft one? You got in cause a little 12-year-old gave you puppy eyes." He said. "What's stopping you now? Ain't no puppy eyes here princess!"

"Fine!" She got up and walked to her bag picking it up and walking down the corridor to the door.

"Where're you goin?" Tallahassee said angrily, standing up.

"Leaving!" And she stormed down the stairs.

* * *

**Woo! 3 chapters. Ill be adding more i just have to get it typed up. If you like my story then you should check out Tara Pheonix's Zomieland. It is really good and This was largely inspired by her so yeah. Thnx Tara! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Stress Relief

** Disclaimer: I do not own Zombieland, except Miami...she's mine. :)**

**Sry This is a short chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

Miami walked outside into the cool air. "First people I've seen in months and the guy's an ass!" She said to herself. "I'm fed up with this shit." She pulled out her pistols from her bag and strapped them to her belt. Grabbing her shotgun she dropped her bag and pulled out an air horn, pressing the button.

"Hey you undead fuckers! COME AND GET ME!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Wichita asked, her and Columbus walking sleepily out of the room to Tallahassee's right. They heard an air horn outside. "Is that Miami?" Columbus asked worriedly, now at full attention.

"Start packing up. This girl's about to become a major pain in the ass." Tallahassee said, grabbing his gun and walking down the stairs, muttering angrily.

Columbus and Wichita looked at each other confused then went about wakeing Little Rock up and packing up their few belongings.

* * *

"5!" Miami said, shooting another zombie in the head. "6!" She said shooting another. Her shotgun clicked and she turned it around and swung it to her right against an oncoming zombie's head. "7!" She spun around and jabbed the butt of the gun into a zombie's face behind her then kicked him down. "8!" She pulled out her pistols and started firing. "9! 10! 11!"

Tallahassee walked outside and saw at least 10 zombies running toward Miami. He watched her for a brief second, impressed at how gracefully she killed everything near her, maneuvering like she was born to do it. He shook his head, coming back to his senses.

"Dumbass girl." He said, running toward her pulling out his lever shotgun. He shot down two and as he got closer he heard her.

"14! 15! 16!" He took down three more but two were heading at her at once, from opposite sides.

"Hey watch out!" He shouted.

She knelt down and shot both of them, arms outstretched. They fell to the ground and she stood up giving them each another shot to the head. "18." She said quietly. Tallahassee moved toward her. She immediately pointed the guns at him.

"HOLY-" Her gun clicked. She looked at him fire in her eyes. He opened his eyes and put his arms back down.

"What the hell was that!" He shouted, his heart still pounding.

She ignored him and put her guns away. She picked up her shotgun from where she dropped it. Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock all stared at her from the hotel door as she walked to her bag sitting next to them.

"How did you know the gun was out?" Columbus asked. Miami picked up her bag.

"I didn't." She said her voice full of venom. She started walking.

"Now where are you going?" Tallahassee asked, frustrated that after he came to help her, she was still walking away.

"I told you I'm leaving." Miami said still walking. She stopped when she heard the roar behind her. Everyone including her turned their head. In the distance, more were coming. A lot more.

"Oh shit!" Wichita said, getting into the drivers side. "Everybody in!" Columbus jumped in the front seat, Little Rock and Tallahassee in the back. "Miami get in!" Wichita yelled.

Miami turned and headed for the sound of the zombies. She walked past the truck. "No I'm not afraid to die." She said calmly pulling a sword out of her bag. She dropped the bag and stood there, the horde of zombies just barely visible. "Let them get me."

"She's fucking lost it!" Columbus said, wanting to go get her but afraid she would use that sword on him.

"Tallahassee do something!" Little Rock pleaded. He sighed and looked down.

"Damnit. Fine grab her bag." They both got out of the car and as Little Rock grabbed Miami's bag, Tallahassee pulled out his pistol.

"You can't make me get in." She said, keeping her eyes on the nearing horde. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind now."

"That's why I'm not trying to change your mind." He said as her swung his gun upside her head. He caught her as she fell unconscious. He grabbed her sword and handed it to Little Rock who threw it in the back with her bag. He carried her to the car and got in, sliding Miami over Little Rock and him.

"Drive." He said calmly shutting the door. They made their way out of the city, just a sliver of light on the horizon.

* * *

**Now this is an important matter...I need you to review or I will DESTROY THE WORLD! MWHAHAHAHA!.......okay you called my bluff but reviews are much appreciated. If you like it speak now! Click the button! C'mon, do it...plz?**


	5. Chapter 5: More Alike Than You Think

**Disclaimer: I do not own zombieland.**

* * *

"Is she okay?" Little Rock asked. Miami had been unconscious for a few hours. They stopped at a gas station, while the tank was filling up, Columbus and Wichita went inside to get some snacks.

"Yeah she's fine she's just sleepin." Tallahassee said as he leaned against the side of the car. "You know when she wakes up she's just gonna be a bitch and take off again."

Little Rock leaned against the car next to him. "Yeah I know." She looked to her right. "There's a car over there that looks like it'll run. If she's gonna leave might as well leave her with a car."

"Pft says you. I'd leave her ass on the side of the road." Tallahassee said, he looked through the window at the gas gauge, seeing that they had enough gas. He stopped the pump and put the gas nozzle back in the holder.

"What did she do to suddenly piss you off?" Little Rock said throwing her hands up.

"Now hey watch your mouth." He said, tightening the cap and closing the tank.

"Well?" Little Rock asked. Tallahassee sighed.

"She's just a bitch." He started walking to the car Little Rock had pointed to.

"And you're an ass, but we deal with it." Little Rock said. Tallahassee stopped and turned around.

"Now hold on just a-"

"No you listen. You're not a frekin ray of sunshine either. What makes her different? Ever think she's been through just as much as you. Lost something important to her?" Little Rock said, her voice echoing off the dead buildings. Tallahassee tried to keep walking and ignore her but she grabbed his arm. "And if you noticed, Wichita and I had trust problems too. First time you met us what did you think?"

He looked at her, pissed that a 12-year-old was giving him a lecture. "I thought you were a sad dying girl."

"No, you thought we were just like Miami. We stole your Caddy and your guns, then stole your Hummer a few hours later. At least Miami hasn't jacked your stuff."

"Now you can't prove that." He said pointing at her. She gave him a serious look. Tallahassee stood glaring at her. He knew she was right, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine so what if you're right, what the hell am I supposed to do about it?" He said throwing his arms up and dropping them back to his sides.

She smiled triumphantly. "Apologize." She said shrugging. He gave her a death glare.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me." He said coldly. Little Rock shook her head. "Apologize for what? For her being a bitch?"

"No for whatever _you_ did to piss _her_ off." Little Rock said, walking to the small Honda Civic. She checked the backseat. "Fake it if you have to." She opened the door and found the keys in the ignition. "Just try to get her to stay with us." She started the car. It ran for a minute, then died. She got out and shut the door."You know that she'll get in more trouble, get herself killed somehow, then you'll feel guilty for letting her leave, so let's just save all of us the hassle and get her to come with us." She walked past him and patted him on the arm. "C'mon. You guys might be more alike than you think."

He sighed in frustration. "Fine, but Im not gonna be nice about it."

"Yes you are." Little Rock said tauntingly without looking back.

"Damnit!" He said frustrated, picking up and empty bottle on the ground and chucking it at the Honda. He picked up a steep pole that was sticking out of the windshield of a nearby truck. Taking out the Honda's back window, he then jumped on the car and worked on taking out the rest of the windows.

Wichita and Columbus walked out with two bags of food and three 6 packs of beer for Tallahassee. "What is he doing?" Wichita asked looking at Columbus. He smiled.

"Blowing off steam." He said nodding.

"Stupid little bitch!" Tallahassee yelled from across the parking lot, now working on the windshield.

"He's done this before?" She asked, smiling at the upset cowboy in the distance.

"Let's just say you two didn't brighten his day when we met you either. Just give him a sec." Columbus said putting everything in the trunk. A few minutes later Tallahassee came up, holding his left arm.

"Pull something?" Columbus asked smiling a little.

"I can still punch with my right one spit-fuck." He threatened walking past him. Little Rock walked up to Columbus and Wichita.

"Hey I have to go to the bathroom. Will you guys come with me and make sure it's safe?"

"Sure." Wichita shrugged, turning and walking with Columbus, Little Rock behind them. She turned around and gave Tallahassee a wink. He made a face at her as they entered the store. He sighed and walked over to the door where Miami's head was. She was still sleeping and was hugging herself slightly.

"Hey, uh, Miami." He said. She didn't move. He cleared his throat and started to gently shake her arm. "Hey Miam- AH FUCK!" He yelled in pain backing up and holding his nose. Miami had punched him upon waking up. She looked at him first fearful, then apologetic.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" She said. He looked at her in disbelief. "Oh it's just you, well that's okay then." She said getting out of the car. Tallahassee gave a small yelp as he jerked his hands, causing a sickening pop as he snapped his nose back into place.

"Goddamn woman, do you have to go fucking psychotic every time you wake up?" He wiped some blood on his sleeve, but it continued to flow. "Damnit!" He said going to the other side of the car and opening the glove compartment. He pulled out some napkins, put them to his nose and tilted his head back. The napkins instantly turned red.

"What do you want?" Miami said angrily, going into her bag and pulling out some paper towels.

"I wanted to say sorry!" He said throwing up his free arm. Miami stopped and stared at him suspiciously. "For what?" She asked not moving.

"I don't fucking know!" He said trying to remember yesterday. "For-For…for saying you got in the car because of puppy eyes." She looked down, her hair covering most of her face. "Is that what you got pissed about? Cause I said you were a sucker for puppy eyes?" He said, not believing she would get so pissed at something that little.

Miami looked up and walked over to him, her expression hurt and apologetic. She took a few paper towels off the roll and took his hand holding the bloody napkins and lowered it, gently placing the paper towels to his slightly bleeding nose.

"No it's…more than that." She said, still holding the paper towels to his face. He replaced her hand with his and seeing her face he immediately understood.

"Who did you lose?" Tallahassee asked, Columbus and the others walked up.

"So we ready to go?" He asked rubbing his hands together. Tallahassee and Miami looked at him, and he stopped. "What the hell happened to your face?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee walked past him.

"I hit it with the door." He grumbled.

"Everything okay?" Columbus asked, seeing Miami next. She immediately changed her expression and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You guys got any food?" She asked, smiling happily.

Columbus looked at her for a moment, trying to read her, but she just smiled innocently. He shrugged and went to the back. "Yeah, want a Snickers?" He asked pulling one out of a bag in the back.

"Got any jerky?" She asked, acting as though nothing had happened. Tallahassee walked to the driver's side and opened the door. Little Rock came up behind them.

"So?" she asked. He started the car.

"What?" He asked, still tilting his head back.

"So what happened?" She urged. Tallahassee shrugged.

"She woke up, I said sorry, she accepted, I went to get something out of the glove box and ended up hitting myself in the face with the door." He said casually, keeping a poker face.

"She punched you didn't she?" Little Rock said putting her hands on her hips.

"Not intentionally." He said pointing his finger at her. He took the paper towels off his face to find that his nose had stopped bleeding. "She woke up and well thank God she didn't have a knife on her this time." He threw the bloody paper towels out the door.

"So is she coming with us?" Little Rock asked.

"Hey cowboy!" Miami yelled form across the lot. They both looked at her as she yanked a chain free from the back of a truck. She started rolling it up and slung it over her shoulder as she headed towards them. "I wanna drive." She said, walking to the back of the car and throwing the chain in the back.

Little Rock smiled and hopped in the backseat with Wichita and Columbus. Tallahassee got up and walked to the passenger side.

"Well God damn haven't done that in a long time." Tallahassee smiled.

"Done what?" Columbus asked. Tallahassee laughed.

"Something you've never done Columbo. Convinced a girl to get in the car with you."

"Wow you didn't call me spit-fuck. I feel so honored that you used even half my name." Columbus said, a little pissed at getting made fun of in front of Wichita.

"Don't push it." Tallahassee warned.

"Technically I got in the car on my own terms, hence why I am driving."Miami chimed in.

Tallahassee looked at Miami as she scooted the seat up. "Thank you for the paper towels. Bounty?" He asked. She looked at him confused.

"Your welcome, I guess and yeah, bounty." She said, buckling her seatbelt.

"Ladies used to call me the quicker picker upper." He smiled and Miami rolled her eyes.

"Seatbelts!" She said as she pressed down on the gas pedal until it hit the floor. Everyone held on for dear life as the car skidded out of the parking lot.

"Hey you're going the wrong way." Wichita said, holding on with white knuckles to the back of Miami's seat. Everyone immediately started putting on their seatbelts.

"Oh, whoops." Miami said. She drove to a fairly clear spot on the highway with just enough room. She laughed maniacally drifting into a U-turn and speeding down the highway in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Plz review and you will have a box full of kittens in your future. That or a horde of angry ostriches, i dont know the magic 8 ball said 'Come back later'...**


	6. Chapter 6: Heading South

Miami was going at least 90, dodging cars and other obstacles in her path. Tallahassee sat quietly polishing his knife, happy that there was someone else left in the world who knew how to drive a car. Everyone in the back was still worried about her near collisions with every object on the highway, so they were sitting quietly watching the rubble rush by in a blur.

"At least you guys have stopped shouting 'Watch out!'." Miami said smiling. Tallahassee gave a short laugh, the others gave weak smiles. "How long have I been driving?" She asked looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Little over an hour." Wichita said. "Why would you like someone else to drive?" She asked eagerly.

"Yeah sure, in just whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." She started slowing down.

"What?" Tallahassee asked, following Miami's gaze but seeing nothing.

Miami turned off the car. "Look up there, you see that?" She said pointing to a spot in the distance. Tallahassee squinted, and saw what the problem was.

"Shit that's a lot of zombies." Tallahassee said. "At least 40, maybe 50."

"What are they doing?" Little Rock asked trying to see from the back.

"I think they're crossing the highway. Either that or walking in circles. Do zombies travel in packs?" Miami asked.

"Well yeah, but usually not this many unless they all happen to be attacking the same thing. Like at Pacific Playland they all saw the lights and were attracted to it, but this, they're calm, not after anything. It's weird." Columbus said, squinting a bit. "Hey look at the one on top of that car." He said pointing.

A large zombie stood on top of a van, looking around. He wasn't fat or average like most zombies, he had muscles. Though some of his flesh was hanging off, he was still intimidating. He screamed up into the air, sounding more like a prehistoric animal than human, and jumped off the van. He started walking towards the woods smelling the air, the other zombies followed.

"They're following him. What is he? They're leader?" Little Rock asked.

No one answered her, but just looked at each other. The idea of zombies following orders, of giving orders, was unsettling. "This is bad. They're getting…smarter." Wichita said.

"I need a beer. Little Rock get me one." Tallahassee said rubbing his face. Little Rock started rifling through the back. A loud air horn sounded from Miami's bag. Everyone covered their ears.

"Movie it!" Miami yelled. Little Rock opened Miami's bag and moved the ammo case off the air horn.

"God Damn!" Columbus said, uncovering his ears.

"Oh no." Wichita said pointing past the car. The body builder turned towards the car, sniffing the air.

"Miami, turn the car on." Tallahassee said calmly. She turned the key, but the car only sputtered. The body builder took a step forward, still sniffing.

"Miami." Tallahassee said with some urgency.

"Im trying!" She whispered, turning the key again and pressing the gas pedal. The body builder screamed in the air again and started running towards them, the horde following hungrily.

"Damnit start!" Miami said desperately. The car sputtered to life. "Little Rock, get me a gun!" She said putting the car in drive. Little Rock grabbed two automatics and handed one to Tallahassee and one to Miami.

"What's the plan?" Tallahassee said, loading his gun.

"We're gonna go straight through and take them out. Everyone hold on or grab a gun. Tallahassee, start shooting." She rolled down both of their windows and pressed down on the gas.

Tallahassee started shooting as they neared the horde, laughing happily and taking out a good number of them. Wichita shot with a pistol out of the back window behind Tallahassee. "Hey stop for a sec and hold on to something." Miami said when they were closer, loading her gun with her free hand. Tallahassee sat back and started to reload his gun when Miami drifted the car to the right and started shooting. The zombies went down like dominos.

"Take out the rest." Miami said putting the car in reverse. Tallahassee shot the 10 remaining zombies while Miami backed up. Then the leader jumped on the car hood, cracking the entire windshield. Little Rock screamed.

"Shit!" Tallahassee said trying to kick the windshield off the car to get a clear shot.

"Columbus shotgun." Miami ordered and Columbus handed over his double barrel. She climbed halfway out of the window and sat on the door. The zombie lunged at her as she fired. It lay gurgling on the windshield and Miami sat back down in her seat.

"On three okay?" Tallahassee said, foot still on the windshield.

"One, two, three." She said as they both kicked the windshield with the body builder still on it off the car. Miami drove over it, then reversed, causing a loud squishing sound from below.

"Double tap." Columbus muttered. Miami drove over the other bodies, causing the car to sway and sickening crunches to be heard.

"I think its time for a new car." Wichita said.

* * *

"Alright who wants to drive?" Miami coughed out after they had driven a good distance from the carnage. She stopped the car and got out, still coughing a bit and ruffling her hair. Everyone else got out to stretch.

"I think we still have a few miles to go before we see any town." Wichita said. "Hey Tallahassee I call shot gun."

Tallahassee laughed and spit off to the side. "You can have it." Wichita looked at him puzzled for a moment then went to walking around, stretching her legs.

Columbus walked over to Miami. "I'll drive. You okay?" He said.

"Yeah just, swallowed something." She said clearing her throat.

"Oh, alright." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He saw something in her hair and laughed.

"What?" She asked tilting her head.

"Here, hold still." He pulled out a few flies and love bugs and even a small dragonfly from her hair. "I think you do a better job than a bug zapper."

"Well you're driving now. I recommend you don't keep your mouth open too wide." She laughed patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

She hopped in the back next to Tallahassee who had his back to her while he faced Little Rock. The two were playing Go-fish.

"Got any 3s?" He asked.

"Go-fish." She said and he picked up a card from the deck. "Got any…?" She looked at Miami who was motioning with her fingers what cards Tallahassee had.

"5s?" Little Rock asked innocently. Tallahassee smiled and handed her a 5.

"No cheating Miami, you're being a bad influence on the girl." Tallahassee said in his southern drawl, not even looking back.

Miami laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said sitting back.

"Okay well got any…?" Little Rock asked again. Miami motioned for a two.

"Miami." Tallahassee said still looking at his cards.

"Oh alright. Gimme some cards I wanna play." She said. Tallahassee sat forward guarding his cards protectively. Miami leaned forward and grabbed 7 cards from the deck and sat back.

"Miami." Tallahassee said. She looked up at him.

"Got any twos?" He said smirking. She gave a small laugh and handed her two over.

Outside Columbus was holding Wichita, swaying back and forth gently.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

She sighed. "It's just…" She said resting her head on his shoulder. "I just never want to hear her scream like that again. It made me think what if I lost her. Any second we could all-"

"Don't think like that." He cut her off. "We all have things that make us strong and…unstoppable. Tallahassee's strength and ruthlessness which Miami shares. Little Rock's kindness, she always finds a way to make us feel childish and safe, which helps us keep our sanity." He pushed her off gently, making her face him. He looked into her deep green eyes.

"Your cunning and slyness." He said. She smiled.

"And your smarts. I mean you've got the guts of a guppy but, I could hit that." She said softly, smiling. She leaned up and kissed him. He pulled her closer, putting his hands on her waist while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey lovebirds!"

They broke apart and turned toward the car, Columbus looking around like nothing had happened and Wichita crossing her arms and bobbing up and down a bit.

"We going anytime soon?" Miami asked from the back seat.

"Yeah. Um. Let's go." Columbus said starting to walk toward the car. Miami put her head back in the car. Columbus stopped and looked back at Wichita, holding his hand out to her, smiling.

Wichita smiled back and took his hand. "Thanks." She said and they walked back to the car.

Columbus got in and started the car. Wichita sat down in the front seat. Columbus put the car in drive and started moving.

"Alright here we go." He said the car gaining speed. He looked over at Wichita and smiled. She smiled back, taking his hand and holding it.

"Wait to go Columbo." Tallahassee said from the back. Miami and Little Rock snickered.

"Oh come-" But he stopped and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Little Rock asked.

"Yeah, I just." He choked out. "Swallowed a bug."

Miami laughed from the back.

* * *

"It's getting colder." Wichita said, crossing her arms. They were at a car dealership somewhere in Arkansas. Miami and Tallahassee were busy looking at the big cars while Little Rock and Wichita sat down on the hood of a navy blue Lexus.

"Yeah. I think we should avoid snow. Last thing we need is the flu…and hypothermia." Columbus said, rubbing one of his arms. "Maybe we should head south."

"It doesn't snow in Florida right?" Little Rock asked.

"Only snow I've ever seen was powder." Miami said walking up to them. She leaned against the Lexus. "Coldest it gets is about 30. Maybe 20 on really cold nights."

"I think we should go, I've never been to Florida." Little Rock said. Miami sat motionless.

"Would you mind if we went there?" Wichita asked waiting for the 'No'.

"Sure we could go. I think we should go to my hometown." She said. Everyone looked at her. "I wanna see what it's become. Plus I know where everything is and it's a relatively small city so less zombies." She stood up and looked at all of them. "Im not afraid of what Ill find there, I know what Ill find there. I'd just like to see what happened."

She looked around. "Where's the cowboy?"

Suddenly a dark blue Cadillac Escalade flew through the dealership's giant glass windows and drove up to them. Tallahassee rolled down the driver window and looked at them a sly grin on his face.

"I got my Caddy back." He said smiling, his eyes covered by his sunglasses. A big white 3 was on each side of the car.

"Where'd you get the paint?" Columbus asked.

"They were remodeling." Tallahassee said, getting out and heading over to the damaged BMW. He opened the trunk and handed their belongings to Columbus and Little Rock. Wichita checked the car for anything they might have left.

"You never did tell us what the 3 stood for." Wichita said closing the driver's side door.

"Dale Earnheart." Miami stated putting their things in the Cadillac's trunk. Everyone looked at her. "Well Im right aren't I?"

"How'd you know?" Tallahassee asked, surprised that she guessed with such confidence and had gotten it right.

"'The Intimidator'? Dude I grew up in the same state as you. Hung out with cowboys like you Sunday nights during NASCAR season. I knew Dale Earnheart since I was like 4. My mom liked Jeff Gordon. Plus it just sounds like you. 'The Intimidator'" Miami said doing air quotes. She closed the trunk of the Cadillac. "Alright we're ready to go. Off to Florida."

"Whoa, Whoa why we goin to Florida?" Tal said holding his hands up.

"Cause its warmer." Little Rock said. "And maybe when winter is over all of the zombies will have frozen to death."

"Good point." Tallahassee said walking to the front of the BMW. "Well its been fun." He said patting the hood. Its bumper cluttered to the ground. "Okay then." He said walking to the Cadillac.

"It's almost sundown, we should find a place to stay for the night." Wichita said, climbing in the back next to Columbus. She put her head on his shoulder while he traced circles on her hand. Little Rock sat down next to Columbus. Miami took the front seat while Tallahassee drove.

"Alright, to Florida." Tallahassee said and headed South East.


	7. Chapter 7: Questions

**Here's Ch. 7. Enjoy!**

* * *

They pulled up to a big gate with the symbol of an anchor in the middle. They pushed through it easily.

"Let's go check it out." Miami said as they parked in front of the 3 story white house. Ivy vines crept up the side of the house and the hedges looked like monsters, casting shadows against the house with the setting sun. Behind the house they saw a small pond, the water looking like concrete, black and still. A single tree grew in the front yard, a tire swing hung on it, swaying slightly from the chilly breeze.

"Nice place." Little Rock said. She, Tallahassee, and Miami grabbed their guns and left Columbus and Wichita sleeping in the back.

They walked up the front steps and opened the big white doors that creaked loudly in the empty halls, the white marble floor only reflecting a few feet of light, but the rest of the house was black.

"Got a flashlight?" Miami asked. Tallahassee walked in and felt across the walls. He flipped a switch and the room illuminated.

The room was big, to their left was a grand piano and a fire place, baby blue sitting chairs with white flowers faced the fireplace. A door with glass windows against the back wall showed the last slivers of sunlight. To their right a big leather couch faced a 52" T.V hanging off the wall. Next to the T.V were shelves filled with DVDs and VHSs . Farther along the wall a swinging door probably led into the kitchen. In front of them a staircase near the left side of the room went up, going in a wide spiral up to the top floor.

Tallahassee let out a long whistle. "These people were loaded. Little Rock think you can handle the kitchen?" He said motioning toward the swinging door. She nodded and headed toward it. Tallahassee and Miami walked upstairs.

"Will she be okay?" Miami asked. Tallahassee nodded.

"She'll be fine. She's stronger than you think."

They heard a gunshot and looked down over the banister. Another gunshot sounded and then they heard the swinging door open. Footsteps approached and they readied their guns incase.

Little Rock appeared into view. "Found the chef. He was huge." She said walking up the stairs.

The second floor was circular with 5 doors all the way around.

"I'll get the first two. Tallahassee, you get those two. Little Rock get the last one." Miami said.

They all split up. Room #1 was an office; a polished mahogany desk and a leather rolling chair were in the middle. A bookshelf lined each wall, filled with books about law study. A big window rested on the far wall, the evening sun casting shadows on the walls.

Room #2 was a grand bathroom. A large tub was against the right wall, a counter with two sinks against the left, both with large mirrors hanging above them, and a shower against the back wall. A door led into Room #3, which was a bedroom with a golden oak theme to it. Room #4 was the same as #3 but with a nay blue theme.

Little Rock opened her door to a pink room. White lace curtains hung off the windows. A small white and pink bed was in between the windows, neatly made. A toy chest sat against the left wall. Little Rock checked the closet and found little dresses inside.

"This rooms clear." She said, shutting the door softly.

"Same here." Miami replied. "Let's check up there."

They headed up the last flight of stairs. There were three other rooms, Miami took the 1st, Tallahassee the 2nd, and Little Rock the 3rd. Miami's was another bedroom that had a dark purple theme.

Tallahassee opened the door to yet another bedroom but occupied. He saw a dead woman, or at least what looked like the remains of dead woman, on a bloody bed, the smell making him wrinkle his nose. A zombie faced the corner but turned and sprinted for Tallahassee. He effortlessly shot it in the face and again in the chest. "Found the owners, this room's out." He said closing the door.

"Got another bathroom." Little Rock said walking to them.

Tallahassee walked to where Miami was standing. He poked his head in the room. "I call this one." He said, walking back downstairs. Columbus and Wichita were standing in the main room, looking around.

"Wow." Columbus said. They all walked into the living room. Miami slumped down on the couch. Tallahassee got in the recliner while Little Rock went straight to the DVDs. Columbus and Wichita sat down next to each other.

"So how many rooms?" Wichita asked.

"Two on the 2nd floor and 1 on top." Miami said. "Tallahassee called the one on top, you guys can have one and Little Rock can have one. I'll take the couch." Miami sighed. Little Rock squealed and everyone looked at her. She held up the Hannah Montana movie beaming.

"God help us, Im gonna take a shower." Miami said getting up quickly.

"Im checking the kitchen." Wichita ran for the swinging door.

"Im with her." Columbus ran after Wichita.

Tallahassee looked around at the empty room confused. His eyes fell on Little Rock and he jumped a little. She was still holding up the movie.

"Uhh…" He sighed. "Fine." Little Rock squealed again and turned the T.V on.

* * *

Wichita found a freezer, full of frozen steaks, hamburgers, and pizza pockets. Miami cooked the steaks, Tallahassee did the burgers on a grill they found outside on the patio. They cooked almost everything, deciding that they all deserved a nice meal. While Tallahassee cooked the burgers, him and Little Rock were debating the movie.

"So everyone knows she's Hannah Montana?" He asked.

"No just her hometown."

"Then why the hell are they keeping it a secret? I would black mail her ass and get a load of money."

"That's because your not a good person, they were good people."

"People in Tennessee are not as friendly as you think. I know a few people who would have seen her, put it on the Internet, and gone to sleep guilt free. But what's the point of having a secret identity if everyone knows about it?"

Little Rock walked away in frustration.

When everyone sat down to eat, the look on their faces was filled with joy when they took their first bite. They felt like Tallahassee when he found a Twinkie. Tallahassee felt like he found a Twinkie.

"God its been so long since I've had something that wasn't junk food." Wichita said, taking another bite of her burger. Everyone nodded in agreement, mouths full.

"Where did you guys learn to cook like this?" Little Rock asked, eating a pizza pocket. Miami swallowed, finishing the last of her burger.

"My mom. She showed me how to cook a lot of things." Miami said, not bothering to cut her steak and biting a hunk out of it.

"What about you Tallahassee?" Little Rock asked mouth full.

"Just sorta pick things up." He said grabbing another steak.

"Well you guys cook a lot better than her." Little Rock motioned toward Wichita. "She burns water."

"Yeah, Yeah I know. I suck at cooking. One time I made cookies for a bake sale, and they were so bad I made a 5-year-old cry." Wichita said drinking some soda.

"Wow. You picked a great one here Columbus." Miami laughed. Columbus laughed and looked over to Wichita. She looked at him and smiled.

"I know I did." He said. They stared at each other, small smiles on their faces

"Alright Columbo save it for the bedroom." Tallahassee said. Columbus blushed furiously and looked down, eating the rest of his dinner in silence.

* * *

Everyone sat in the living room in a circle. They had made a big tent with two lamps, a big sheet, and a few chairs. They weren't doing anything in particular, they were just talking.

"Has anyone noticed that technically that whole 'don't get too familiar' thing has not been upheld?" Columbus asked. Wichita was resting her head on his chest.

"Screw it. I say we get to know each other. We save each others lives almost everyday, I think its safe to say we are pretty familiar." Little Rock said. "We can still keep the names though, I like mine."

Everyone was silent. True they were already somewhat close, but wouldn't knowing each other just make it harder?

" If one of us dies, wouldn't you want to at least know something about them?"

They were all still silent, debating whether or not it as a good idea. Then Tallahassee spoke.

"Might as well. What do we say?" He took a sip from his beer.

Little Rock thought for a second then said, "Okay, we are going to play Questions."

"What's that? I've never heard of it." Miami said, still pondering whether or not to share her past with these people who she only just met.

"I just made it up. Now we will go around in a circle and each of us asks a question, then we all give an answer, okay? One sec." She crawled out of the tent, leaving everyone looking at each other.

"This is a bad idea, it'll just make it all the harder when…" Columbus stopped, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Maybe its not. Maybe if we get to know each other it will make it easier to live with each other if we're not strangers. It'll be hard anyway. Like Florida said, might as well." Wichita whispered and Little Rock came back in, paper, pencil, and a twister spinner in hand.

"Okay, Ill start off. Now pay attention, there will be a quiz." She smiled mischievously while everyone else groaned.

"I thought that was a good thing about Z-land! No more school related things." Miami said.

"Oh stop whining, just wanna make sure you guys actually listen. Okay pick a color: blue, red, green, or yellow."

"Green." Miami said

"Blue." Tallahassee said, making sure he wasn't last this time.

"Red." Wichita said.

"Guess Ill have yellow." Columbus sighed.

"At the end when we run out of questions Ill spin the spinner and ask whoever it lands on a previous question then spin again and that's who the question will be about. Alright?"

Everyone looked at her confused.

"You made all that up in 30 seconds?" Tallahassee asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay ready?"

"Why don't you get quizzed?" Columbus asked.

"Because I made the game, stop asking questions!"

"Isnt that the point of the game?" Wichita asked innocently. Everyone smiled except Little Rock who looked at them grumpily.

"Alright, alright, we're done. Go ahead." Wichita said.

"Okay, umm…favorite color?" She said writing the question down. "Mine's baby blue. Go in a circle and answer."

"Dark blue." Columbus said.

"Black." Wichita said.

"Ooo shocker! Like that was hard to guess." Tallahassee laughed.

"Shut up." She replied, chucking a few M&Ms at him. One ot his forehead and bounced to the ground. He picked it up and ate it.

"Purple." He said.

"Wow such a manly color." Miami said with sarcastic joy. She smiled.

"Dark purple." He countered.

"Green and purple." Miami stated, grabbing a handful of M&Ms.

"Like Barney?" Tallahassee scoffed.

"No, like the Joker." She said defensively.

"That explains so much." Tallahassee said eating a twizzler.

"Okay Columbus ask a question." Little Rock said quickly to avoid a possible argument.

"Um… wanted career before Z-land." He said. "I wanted to work for NASA."

"I can see you making a rocket." Wichita said thoughtfully. Columbus smiled.

"No, I wanted to be an astronaut."

"Really?" Little Rock asked interested.

"Yeah, I know it seems odd that I would want to do something even remotely risky, but I wanted to be an astronaut."

"Wow." Little Rock said surprised.

"Doctor. I just wanted to help people. I was even in a program for one summer, like a first aid camp of sorts. Not much need now considering everyone is dead though." Wichita said.

"Well I worked landscape, had my own business." Tallahassee said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Miami asked, a little surprised that someone like him could decorate backyards and make them beautiful.

"Yeah, I just had a sense on how to do it." He said shrugging. "What about you?"

"I didn't really know. I wanted to be an actress, have people be entertained by me. But since the chances of that were slim to none, I figured I could own a little bake shop and be a pastry chef." Miami said, rolling onto her back.

"Like… cookies?" Columbus asked.

"Yeah…like cookies." Miami smiled. "If I couldn't make them happy with movies, I wanted to make them happy with cookies."

"Surprisingly I can see you doing that." Tallahassee said nodding.

"Seriously?" Miami asked skeptically.

"Yeah." He said, laying down on his back. Miami gave a small smile. Wondering what it would be like if her life would have been full of cookies instead of zombies.

"What about you Little Rock?" She asked still smiling to herself.

"I thought it might be cool to be a fashion designer or a stylist." She said also laying on her back.

"I think you would have been really good at that Little Rock." Miami said, watching the shadows from the lamp in the middle dance on the fort ceiling. Everyone else sat in silence for a moment, thinking of the lives they could have had.

"How old is everyone? Just curious. Im 24." Wichita asked, nestling closer to Columbus. He played with her hair.

"26 just to get mine over with." He said.

"35." Tallahassee said. Little Rock looked at him skeptically. "Fine 37."

"There is no way you are 37." Little Rock said, crossing her arms.

"No I am. I just look older. Get that from my dad's side."

"Then what year were you born?"

"19- um"

"If you have to think you're lying! Ha!"

"No I just haven't thought of it in a while!"

Miami rolled her eyes at them. "15"

Everyone stared at her. She looked at all their faces, all of them surprised and slightly confused.

"What?" She asked, confused herself.

"Your 15." Wichita said.

"Yeah." Miami said, drawing out the word. "How old did you think I was?"

"You drive like an 18-year-old." Wichita said.

"I was going for at least 17, maybe 18." Columbus said.

"I thought you were about Wichita's age." Tallahassee said.

"So you all thought I was just a young looking 18-year-old?" Miami asked sarcastically. They all nodded.

"We figured you were older cause you kick ass like Tallahassee." Columbus said shrugging.

"Wow, well I feel special." Miami said raising her eyebrows and laying back down on her back.

"Well everyone knows Im 12." Little Rock said resting her head in her hand.

"I thought you were 13. You look like my sis-" Miami stopped. Little Rock looked at her curiously.

"Like what?" Little Rock asked.

"Nothing." Miami quickly said.

"Well my question is what day do you think it is?" Tallahassee asked. He wanted to change the subject quickly before Little Rock started asking the wrong questions. "Im going for somewhere in October. The 28th maybe."

"I have no idea. The months seem to blend together for me." Miami said, glad for the distraction.

" November 2nd I guess." Little Rock said.

"All I know is that it has been…" Columbus said flipping through his notepad. He stopped on a age and seemed to be counting silently to himself.

"Well im guessing November 8th." Wichita said not wanting to wait for Columbus to finish whatever he was doing.

"It has been 106 days since my first encounter with a zombie." Columbus said proudly.

"You're such a dork." Wichita laughed playfully smacking him on the arm. Columbus laughed.

"I mark each day in the morning. I like to know how long Ive survived. It's a big self esteem boost to know I outlived all of the jocks at my old school."

"So when was this encounter? Got a date for it?" Miami asked.

"Um…" Columbus said flipping through his notepad again. "August 3rd."

"Be right back." Miami said and she left the tent. She came back a minute later with what looked like a drawing pad. She flipped it open. "Found this in the office upstairs. Its got the rest of this year and the next year." Miami said flipping to August. "What's 106 divided by 7?"

A few seconds passed, everyone trying to think. "15 with one left over." Miami answered to herself before anyone else.

"You answered that way too fast. Were you a nerd?" Tallahassee laughed.

"No I was just really good at math." Miami said, still focusing on the calendar flipping to September.

"That's a nerd." Tallahassee said still laughing. Miami punched him in the ribs, still focused on her task.

"Ow!" Tallahassee exclaimed, surprised she could punch him harder than before.

"14, 15 weeks and one day makes today…" She gave a short unbelieving laugh. "You have got to be kidding me." She said marking the day and pushing the calendar in the center.

"What? What's wrong?" Little Rock asked, looking at the calendar. "November 16th?"

Miami nodded.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Little Rock asked confused.

Miami sighed. "Today's my birthday."

Little Rock gave a big smile. "Today's your birthday? Happy Birthday!" She reached over and hugged Miami tight. Miami sat surprised. She's only been with these people 1 day, and the little one was giving her a hug? Miami gently pushed Little Rock off.

"Um, yeah." Miami said.

"Its your turn ask a question" Little Rock said eagerly.

"Uh…what, no, um…when is your guy's birthday?"

"June 4th." Little Rock said.

"February 14th." Columbus said quietly.

"What was that Petunia?" Tallahassee said laughing a little. "Were you born on the day of love?" He scoffed. "Figures."

Miami smiled with Tallahassee and Columbus blushed and looked down.

"I think its cute. Now I only have to get you 1 present." Wichita whispered in his ear smiling. Columbus cheered up instantly.

"December 19th." Wichita said leaning back on Columbus.

"September 29th." Tallahassee said eating a Twizzler.

"Ha! I knew you weren't 37!" Little Rock said pointing.

"I already figured my birthday had passed smart one. So I turned 37. So HA!" He said pointing right back. Miami laughed. Tallahassee was such a child. He ws twice her age and she felt like she was more of an adult than him at times.

Little Rock yawned.

"Alright that's the signal it's bed time." Wichita said sitting up. "Columbus what time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "11:42"

"Yep bedtime, c'mon kiddo." She said trying to get Little Rock up.

"Wait, wait I never got to quiz them!"

Wichita laughed. "Too bad."

"Hang on I have one more question!" Little Rock protested.

"Fine one question, now hurry it up." Little Rock looked around. "This is actually for Miami."

Miami froze, already knowing the question.

"What happened to your sister?"

* * *

**Woo! Go longer chapter! Well thanx for reading. Btw I thought it would be cool to pick a song for each of my characters and maybe even Tallahassee and them. Everyone gives a soundtrack for their stories so I might start doing that, but I still want to give an individual song for each. I thought 'Walk the Walk' by Poe suited Miami. If you have suggestions on Miami, Tallahassee, Columbus and/or the others on what their songs might be, review( which you should do anyway:D) or send me a message. Whatever floats your boat. Please review! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Love ya sis

**Alright here's Ch. 8. I though During a certain part I thought the song 'Arise' by Flyleaf fit perfectly. Listen to it then read or read with it playing But it adds something when you put the end of the song with the end of the chapter. Ignore the 1st set of lyrics but when you see this: * start the song at 3:35( time on song not real life) read w/ the lyrics til the end. I know this is long but it will mean a lot at the end. Trust me. : ) enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing she heard was her step mom screaming. Though it was barely audible over the thunder, she knew she heard it. The outbreak was in the papers and on TV, but some were skeptical about it, like her father. So when an old lady gave him a small bite as he fixed her wheelchair, he thought nothing of it. He had had a fever that night, and now at 2 in the morning, it had finally hit full force.

She shot out of bed and grabbed her bag. She knew it was a matter of time before it got to her home, so she had a duffel bag packed every night, and forced her siblings to do the same.

She ran out of her room and across the hall. She opened the door to her right. "Hazel!" She turned on the light. Her 13-year-old sister was putting a few more things in her pack. "No we gotta go now!"

Hazel nodded her head, tying her black hair in a ponytail. "You get the keys I'll get Nikki and Hunter." She said slinging the backpack over her shoulder. She started to walk out the door quickly.

"Hazel."

She turned around.

"Get a weapon."

They both ran down the hall.

"Alice." Hazel said quietly. The screaming had stopped. They listened for a moment, trying to hear over the storm. No sound came from their left. Past the living room was their dads room. Near the front door was Nikki's room, Hunter's was to their right.

"Go." Alice said quietly. "Make sure they stay quiet and find weapon. Ask Hunter for one of his skateboards."

Hazel nodded and went into the room to her right. Alice headed to the counter and grabbed the keys. She knew her step siblings would wake up, but she didn't think they would leave easily.

Hazel walked out of Hunter's room and into Nikki's. A small 10-year-old blond boy walked out of the room. He had a small backpack over his shoulder and two skateboards in his hands.

"Where's my mom?" He asked sleepily. Alice winced.

"Go get in the car." She said quietly. Hazel and a 14-year-old with shoulder length brown hair walked out.

"Where's my mom?" He said again, the last word coming out as a shout. A small bark came from their side. Blocking their entrance to the kitchen was a small baby gate, and behind it was a Chihuahua wagging her tail. She whimpered.

"Lexi shh!" Alice whispered. The dog gave a loud high-pitched bark. From across the living room they heard a noise they only heard in movies, a high roar, like some prehistoric animal.

"Move!" Alice yelled. Hazel and Nikki ran toward the door, but Hunter ran toward the noise.

"Mom!" He yelled dropping the skateboards.

"Shit! Nikki, Hazel! Grab the skateboards!" She ran toward Hunter, grabbing him by his backpack and pulling him into her arms.

"No! Let me go!" He kicked and screamed.

"We need to leave! Im sorry she's gone!" She ran with him in her arms. She heard her parent's door slam open and gurgling coming from a tall figure she knew was her dad. He gave another roar and ran toward them.

All four of them ran out of the house and into the white Durango parked in the driveway. Nikki and Hunter got in the backseat and Hazel in the front. Alice got in the driver's seat and turned on the car, buckling her seatbelt. She saw her dad bust through the screen door, tearing it off its hinges, the headlights from the car illuminating him through the rain.

"Love you dad." Alice said quietly, emotionless. She backed out of the driveway quickly and sped down the street.

"We have to check on my dad!" Nikki said, clutching her bag.

"Fine, but real quick, I want to get out of the city." Alice said looking into the night.

Hell was all around them, it wasn't just their home, zombies were everywhere. People were screaming over the storm, running from them. Before Alice even got close they were tackled to the ground, screaming in pain as their flesh was torn from their body.

"Don't look out the window." Alice instructed, not wanting them to see the horror around them. They all looked down, Hunter crying silently. Everyone had tear filled eyes, but Alice. After her parents divorce she decided never to cry over her parents, even over their death. Some might say she was heartless, but when everyone around you is turning into carnivorous freaks, it's good not to feel much.

She turned down a street. It was quiet besides the rain and the screaming in the distance behind them. She gazed to the end of the street, where two houses were ablaze, the flames dancing between them.

"No." Nikki said. They stopped a distance from the blazing houses, the rain hardly containing the flames from engulfing the house. Part of the roof fell in on one of them. Nikki jumped from the car.

"DAD!" She yelled running towards the burning house.

"Damnit no!" Alice ran out of the car catching up to Nikki just as she made it to the sidewalk in front of the house. Alice heard a hissing sound come from the house.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled, tackling Nikki to the ground a second after the house exploded. Something whizzed by Alice's head on the way to the ground, but she ignored it, focused on getting Nikki safe. When the explosion had stopped, Alice stood up quickly.

"C'mon Nikki we have to go." She tried pulling her up. Nikki stayed on the ground.

"Nikki come on its safe." She pulled on her arm. When she didn't move she rolled her over and looked away painfully. A 4 inch piece of wood protruded fro the left side of Nikki's forehead. Alice slid her hand across Nikki's eyes then put her forehead to Nikki's chest.

"Im so sorry." She choked out, feeling tears finally escape her eyes. She kissed her on the cheek and stood up heading back to the car. Hunter ran out of the car.

"NIKKI!"

Alice grabbed him and hugged him while he beat on her chest crying.

"Why couldn't you save her? Why?" He screamed. Tears flowed down his eyes, soaking Alice's shirt.

"Im so sorry Hunter." Alice said shakily, starting to cry herself. A gurgling sound behind them made Alice turn around and put a protective stance between Hunter and the zombie. It was about her height, but fatter.

"Hunter, get in the car." Alice said quietly. The zombie was a few yards away, but she was weaponless and if it ran, she was in trouble. Hunter stayed put.

"Hunter, now!" She whispered. The zombie looked at her.

"Hey! Hey fattie!" Hazel screamed from the passenger's side door, standing up on the side.

"Alice!" She said and threw her a skateboard. The zombie started to run toward Hazel and Alice sprinted. Between her and the zombie was a fallen trash bin and when the zombie was close enough, she ran up and propelled herself off of it, hitting the zombie in the head with the skateboard in midair. It crashed to the ground. Alice landed and stumbled, falling on her hands. The zombie was rolling around, trying to get up. Alice quickly got up and grabbed the skateboard from where it had fallen. She walked up to the zombie and held the skateboard over her head. She looked at him. He was still a person wasn't he, someone like her who wasn't as lucky. Could she kill this person?"

He reached for her ankle, making odd noises. She stepped back quickly.

"Sorry." She said and slammed the skateboard down on its head. It lay limp but she hit it 2 more times, just incase.

She walked back to Hunter who was over by his sister. He hugged her. "I love you Nikki." He cried. Hazel walked over and got on her knees, kissing her hand and putting it on Nikki's cheek.

"Goodbye Nikki." She whispered. The roar of more zombies brought them back to reality.

"We have to go." Alice said dragging Hunter to the car. They all got in and sped away, heading to a place where Alice hoped things would be better. Halfway down the raod Alice started to feel woozy. She ignored it until she felt a throbbing pain on the side of her head.

"AH!" She held the side of her head, causing the car to swerve. She straightened the car out again and felt the side of her head, feeling something wet and sticky pasted to her hair.

"What is it?" Hazel asked worriedly.

"Nothing Im fine, we need to get to moms." She said, pushing the pain back. "Does everyone have a seatbelt on?"

"Yeah." Hazel said.

"Who cares?" Hunter said.

Alice was quiet for a second, listening to the rain and the windshield wipers.

"Hunter, Im sorry about everything. But we need to stay alive and be safe, and it would be a lot safer with your seatbelt on." Alice said looking back at him.

"I don't care! Everyone I know is dead! Why would it matter if I didn't wear my seatbelt?" He said angrily.

"Hunter! The road is dangerous and its raining, you never know what's going to happen!" Alice said raising her voice, but it was full of sadness and frustration.

"So what?" My whole family is dead! I don't care what happens to me!" He said moving to the center of the backseat to look at her. "Why are we even bothering to live through this?"

She looked back at him sadly. "Hunter Im sorry!" She looked in his eyes which were full of sadness. "Im sorry Hunter, I wish I could've done something! But we need to keep going! They wouldn't want us to die! So please just put on your goddamn seat-"

"ALICE!" Hazel screamed.

She looked forward.

* * *

Alice woke up, slowly opening her eyes. It was light out and it had stopped raining. She sat up and felt her head throb. She put her hand to her head and felt it bandaged.

"Bout time you woke up." Hazel said from the driver's seat. They were parked somewhere and Hazel was reading a book.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" Alice asked groggily, looking around. They were on the side of the road, a fence on either side of the pavement. Wide open pastures were around them but from what she saw, they were the only people. She also noticed that they were in a truck, a nice one at that.

"You've been out for a while. Well we got in a car accident. A tree was across the road and you weren't paying attention. You tried to stop but we still hit it."

Alice looked in the backseat quickly. It was empty. Hazel looked down, closing the book.

"He hit the windshield and died instantly. The seatbelts kept us from hitting it too." She said quietly. Alice felt tears come to her eyes but she stopped them with a shaky sigh.

"It's not your fault you know. For both of them. You tried to save Nikki and you were trying to keep Hunter safe. You tried." She said rubbing Alice's shoulder. Alice nodded.

"What happened, after we hit?" She asked, going through her bag and pulling out a water. It was a little warm, but bearable.

"Well the car was totaled. There was a house nearby so I walked to it because you were unconscious from both the crash and the huge gash on the side of your head. Must've happened in the explosion. No one was there and the door was open so I went in and found the keys to the truck outside. I also found bandages and 1st aid stuff so I used it to fix our head. I put you and our stuff in here and fell asleep. When I woke up, the sun was out and the rain had stopped and you were still out, so I went back to the house and found a shovel. I didn't want to leave Hunter there for some frekin zombie to have him as a snack." She said disgusted at the zombies. "So I buried him. I drove a little, but Im too short to reach the pedals and I don't know where we are."

Alice nodded. She knew where they were and was glad Hazel buried Hunter. She wished that they had had time for Nikki.

"Okay. Ill drive." She opened the door and stepped out, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Eat something first. I took things we could use from Nikki and Hunter's bag, but you haven't eaten all day." Hazel said getting out too. She handed Alice a pack of beef jerky. "Bon Appetite."

Alice got in the driver's seat and Hazel got in the front seat. Alice sighed and ate a piece of jerky. She saw that they were almost on Empty.

"We need gas; we'll stop by a Citco or something, fuel up and use the bathroom. Maybe it only hit our town." She said, not believing the idea herself. She turned on the car and ate another piece of jerky. "God this stuff is good." She said holding a piece between her teeth and turning on the AC.

"I tried calling everyone in your phone and mine, not one person answered." Hazel said eating a cracker. "Do you think we were the only ones to survive?"

"I don't know but it sure seems like it. We need to get to moms, see if she's alive." Alice said, putting the truck in drive.

They took a left and a few miles later came up to a deserted Circle K. Some cars were still parked next to the pumps, nozzles still in the tank. They found an empty pump and went inside while the tank filled up. Inside the store was a mess, but they were able to grab more food and water while the tank was filling up. Alice found a shotgun next to what she assumed was the clerk, his head clearly blown away by it. Suicide did seem like a cheerier way to go than becoming a buffet. Part of his arm looked munched on, but without a head not much of a zombie.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" Hazel asked a little concerned.

"Nope." Alice said smiling, aiming for a bag of Cheetos and pulling the trigger. She missed and rubbed her shoulder. "I'll get used to it, give me 5 minutes." She cocked the gun and aimed again, hitting a bag of Lays next to the Cheetos. She tried a few more time and missed. She started to get frustrated. Hazel looked on.

"Calm down. Just focus on it and see yourself shooting it. You know how to aim, but this ain't no bee-bee gun. Breathe." She said. Alice aimed again focusing on her target, breathing slowly. She pulled the trigger and hit the Cheetos. She smiled.

"Wow it actually worked." Hazel said surprised. Alice looked behind the counter and found a box of shells and reloaded it.

"Thank you violent movies." She said with a wicked smile on her face. She shot up the store, hitting everything she aimed for.

"You're a natural Alice." Hazel laughed when Alice started aiming with one hand. She hit the dead slurpie machine, the juice spilling out onto the floor. She reloaded the gun again.

"I feel like a pro. I just had to get used to the whiplash of it." She held the gun in one hand and hit a hanging sign above the counter. "I gots it. You can try when we get to moms. Lets use the bathroom real quick." They both headed outside after getting the bathroom key.

The bathroom was dirty, not any different from before the outbreak. Hazel went to one of the four mirrors and looked at herself.

"God I need a shower. Im getting split ends and now Im breaking out-" She was cut off by a zombie slamming a stall door open. She screamed as it lunged at her. Alice aimed the gun and shot the zombie. It sat gurgling so she shot it again in the head. She motioned for Hazel to come to her. Hazel did quietly.

Alice cocked the gun and shot all four mirrors one by one. When they were shattered, she turned and headed for the door leaving a frightened Hazel staring.

"No bathrooms until you get a gun. And no mirrors." She said walking out.

* * *

"Mom?"

Alice and Hazel made their way through the clutter. An entire 10 acres and no sign of their mom. No one in the house and now they were checking the barn. It looked like their mom set all the horses free, not wanting to leave them to be eaten.

"Do you think she got away?" Hazel asked, seeing the doors weren't forced open. Alice saw something down at the end of the barn, around the corner. She held up her gun and slowly walked forward. She jumped around the corner and was surprised at what she saw.

Zombies littered the ground, at least 10. "Hey Hazel."

Hazel walked behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Mom." Alice smiled nodding. "Wherever she is she didn't go without a fight." She looked around for tracks but didn't find any. "Must've been before the storm, no tracks."

"Alice." Hazel said. Alice turned around and saw Hazel in the tack room, reading something. She walked up behind her. Hazel looked at her. "It's mom."

Alice took the note, a few drops of dried blood on it, and read.

Girls,

I know you girls are strong and that you have survived. I expect you'll come here, to see if Im alright. Unfortunately Im not. They attacked before the storm, which Im sure hit you. I took out as many as I could, but one bit me. I don't want to hurt you two so if you see me don't you dare hesitate to shoot me. I do not want you to see the monster that Im about to become. I wish I would have gotten to watch you girls grow up. Your both beautiful and I know you'll live. Your fighters, not quitters. Before I go I want you to know how sorry I am for the hurt me and your father have caused you. Im sure its more than I could ever imagine. Take any supplies you need, weapons are in the closet to your left. Im sorry I couldn't survive, but I know you will. Protect each other, I love you both, more than you two know. Stay strong.

Mom

A tear slid down Hazel's face and she let out a breath. She opened the closet to her left and whistled. Alice walked up and grabbed a pump shotgun.

"Get a gun, find a duffel bag, load up." Alice said emotionless. She refused to cry. They loaded a black duffel bag that they found in the corner. Alice watched over as Hazel worked on shooting.

"Where did mom get all these guns?" Hazel asked, aiming for a Coke can on a post. She pulled the trigger and hit it.

"Hunting." Alice said calmly. They both turned and aimed when they heard a rustling. They both jumped when a bird flew out of the bushes.

"We should go." Alice said picking the duffel bag.

"Where?" Hazel asked walking behind her. Alice was quiet. Where would they go? They never really had a home, so how could they find a new one?

"Wherever we want." She said smiling at her.

* * *

"You have survived a zombie apocalypse for over a month and a half, what are you going to do?" Alice asked holding up a imaginary microphone in front of Hazel.

"Im gonna rob a bank!"

They were at a Suntrust bank in Georgia. It was in a small town, so they figured they were relatively safe. After kicking the doors open, they were now shooting the clerks, the manager, and the customers.

"I feel like a total bad-ass." Hazel said after shooting a lady in the face. The zombie fell to the ground.

"Hey watch your mouth." Alice said, walking up to the counter.

"Why, there's no one around."

"Well I guess I don't want you to grow up just yet, or something…I don't know just don't do it." Alice said hopping over the counter.

"Sometimes?" Hazel said, giving Alice puppy eyes.

"Ugh fine. You always get me with that." Alice laughed. They started to shove money into a bag.

"So what exactly are we going to do with this stuff anyway?" Hazel asked, slinging a bag over her shoulder.

"I was gonna roll in it and put it in a nice tub and jump in. It'll make me feel like Madonna, or Bill Murray."

Hazel laughed. "Bill Murray is awesome."

Alice laughed. "Oh ho ho, look at this." She opened up a rolling cabinet. Stacks of gold sat gleaming in front of them.

"I would like to see the damage this could do to a zombie when combined with a tube sock." Hazel said picking one up.

"Worth a shot." They loaded up a few blocks and walked out. They were halfway to the car when they heard the cry for help. Instantly Hazel sprinted towards the sound while Alice reached for her.

"You know it's too late. We need to get out before they get us."

"We have to try, you would go back for me! What's the difference now?" She ran out of Alice's grasp, loading her gun. Alice growled in frustration, but ran after her. They heard gunshots, from the continuous shots they could tell it was an automatic. In front of them was an intersection. Running across was a man who looked to be about 30. He started running backwards, shooting the horde of zombies behind him.

'_Never run backwards.'_ Alice though and as if fate heard her, the man fell and was instantly piled on. Agonizing screams could be heard from somewhere within the pile.

Hazel backed up slowly, trying to be unseen by the zombies. She turned around quickly and ran into a car, the alarm blaring through the city echoing.

"Hazel no!" It was too late, the man had stopped screaming and the zombies looked up from his mangled body. They sprinted.

"Hazel run!" Alice said running towards her and shooting the oncoming mob. Hazel ran for the car while Alice stood and shot at the zombies. She ran out of shells after 8 zombies and slung the gun over her shoulder, pulling out her pistols.

Hazel was about 50 yards from the car, her lungs burned, but she had to get Alice. She thanked God for the ability to run without slowing down. She left their money bags and started the car. She drove as fast as she could, avoiding everything in her path. She was almost there, then she felt an excruciating pain in her neck.

* * *

Alice started to run towards the oncoming car. It swerved violently and the brakes screeched, the truck running into an overturned car.

"HAZEL!" Alice screamed, running to the car. She heard a gunshot in the car from 10 ft. away, her legs moving even faster. She threw open the door, seeing Hazel clutching her neck, blood oozing between her fingers.

"You drive." She said tiredly, climbing into the passenger seat. Alice saw the now mostly headless zombie in the back and threw it out. She jumped in the driver side, seeing the rest of the horde only a few yards away. The truck was beat up, but still drove. She buckled up and sped out of the city.

* * *

Alice stopped a few good miles up the road. There was a field to their left with a tree. The sun was out, and the world was quiet. She got out and went to Hazel's side and opened the door. The young girl had her eyes closed and was taking deep slow breaths.

"Hazel?" Alice asked quietly. She opened her eyes and looked at her, giving a weak smile.

"Remember to check the back seat in the future." She gave a laugh even weaker than her smile. Alice gave a small smile, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"Can we go under that tree?" Hazel asked breathily, leaning her head to the left.

"Of course we can." Alice said. She put Hazel's arm over her shoulder and walked to the tree. She sat Hazel down and propped her against the ancient bark. Alice sat down in front of her.

"So how long do you think I have?" Hazel asked still clutching her neck.

"I don't know." Alice said, tears flowing.

"Don't cry Alice, see Im not crying."

"Why shouldn't I cry? Your dying because of me. I couldn't get to you, I couldn't protect you, I…I couldn't save you." Alice said looking down. Hazel took her hand.

"You have protected me, most of my life, from the divorce, from anyone who gave me problems, from the spiders in my room." Hazel smiled.

Alice gave a small laugh which came out more like a sob.

"Im just glad I got to protect you for a chance." Alice looked up at her sister. Hazel didn't cry, she only smiled.

"I don't want to become one of them. Please don't let me." She said, gripping Alice's hand tighter.

"I wont." Alice choked out. She felt something cold being pressed into her hand. She looked down and saw Hazel's pistol.

"And if you have time I'd very much enjoy not being a snack."

She smiled and took her hand off of Alice's. She reached around her neck and took off a small locket necklace. She put it in Alice's hand.

"Open it."

Alice did. Inside she saw her and Hazel at the lake. Alice was lifting Hazel up on the dock, holding her so Hazel was taller. They were both laughing, like nothing could ever make them sad. That was when their family was whole, when everyone was happy, when they had a home.

Alice smiled through her tears and looked at Hazel.

"Love ya sis." Hazel said, a tear sliding down her face.

"Love ya too." Alice managed to say, putting the gun to Hazel's chest.

"Don't let those bastards get you."

A sob escaped Alice's throat.

"I wont. Say hi every now and then for me okay?"

Hazel nodded. Alice's hand shook.

"I cant." She said.

"Its okay." Hazel put her hand on Alice's that was holding the gun. "Will you sing for me Alice?"

Alice nodded.

"_Sing to me about the end of the world, _

_End of these hammers and needles for you ,_

_We'll cry tonight, _

_And in the morning we are new, _

_Stand in the sun, _

_We'll dry your eyes."_

Hazel closed her eyes listening to Alice's voice.

"_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_  
_There's still strength left in us yet_  
_Hold on to the world we all remember dying for_  
_There's still hope left in it yet"_

Alice closed her eyes.*

"_Arise and be  
All that you dreamed  
All that you dreamed"_

Alice squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. Hazel's eyes went wide, then calm, another tear sliding out of her light blue eyes.

"Don't let this destroy you. Please, for me, when you find others, don't push them away. Just be happy Alice. Just be happy." She whispered, her eyes slowly shutting forever.

"_Arise and be  
All that you dreamed  
All that you dreamed"_

* * *

**I hope you guys listened to the song, cuz it makes the moment. :( If you didnt you should go back and do it anyway. Alritey then plz review and tell me what u guys think. Thnx for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Stitchs

**Alrighty here's next Ch. Just so you guys know Im not sure when Ill update next. No Internet week. *screams* Well I should probaly put the disclaimer up and stop annoying you guys.**

**I dont own zombieland, only Miami and my own plot. Enjoy.**

* * *

"After that I opened my eyes. She was smiling, it looked like she was just sleeping." Miami said, taking a breath. No one had said a word while she recapped her story, they just listened.

"When I got up I gave her a kiss on her forehead, told her I was sorry, and when I was about to head to the truck for a shovel, a butterfly, a-a monarch flew over to her and landed on her shoulder. You guys might not believe it, but I think it was her."

No one said anything. Little Rock was focused on Miami, sitting criss-cross in front of her and leaning towards her.

"Have you seen any monarchs since then?" She asked softly. Miami shook her head and blinked a few times, realizing that she had been rambling on about her life, her feelings, and had just shared it all with these strangers. She silently cursed herself.

"Sorry." She said looking down.

"For what?" Columbus asked. He had been focused on the story just like Little Rock.

"You guys don't want to hear about my problems." She said feeling a bit embarrassed and rubbing the back of her head. "I just kinda got lost in thought."

"Don't be sorry. If we didn't give a damn we wouldn't have listened."

Miami looked at Tallahassee confused. He was leaning against the staircase wall, looking back at her.

"What?" She asked, still very confused. Why would these people care about her? It's not like she was family.

"Don't. Be. Sorry." He said annunciating each word. They were quiet. A silent understanding passed between. He knew what it was like. She nodded at him, he nodded back.

"Im goin to bed." He said, and started to climb the stairs.

"I think we all should." Wichita said. During the story she was playing with Little Rock's hair, but it had made her feel many things at once. Sympathy, worry, sadness, grief… all for things that haven't even occurred. If she lost Little Rock, would she be as strong as Miami was, or would something worse happen?

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Columbus said getting up with Wichita.

"Hey, can you move you hair up?" Little Rock asked noticing a small silverish pink line on the side of Miami's head that traveled from the corner of her eye into her hair. Miami lifted up her hair. The line got thicker over her temple and seemed to go all the way across the side of her head. Little Rock lightly traced it with her finger.

"Could I?" She asked pointing to the small chain around Miami's neck. Miami put her hand to it and looked at it. The small metal flower on it was worn, not as bright a silver as it used to be mostly because she would rub it with her thumb every now and then, to calm herself down. She looked at Little Rock then reached behind her neck and unhooked it. She put it in Little Rock's hands.

Little Rock opened the locket. Wichita crawled beside her, looking over Little Rock's shoulder at the two smiling girls in the picture. Miami looked to be 7 or 8. The black haired girl looked 5. Columbus walked up and examined it too.

"She's beautiful." Wichita said quietly. Miami smiled.

"I wish I had one of her older." Miami said. Little Rock handed the locket back. Miami put it back around her neck.

"You guys should get some rest." She said. Everyone got up and Miami laid down on the couch, burying her head in the pillow. She heard them go upstairs.

"Miami?" Little Rock asked quietly. Miami looked up tiredly.

"Yeah."

"Could I ask you something?" Little Rock asked a bit nervously. Miami sighed.

"Sure what is it?" She asked giving a small kind smile.

Little Rock looked down and shuffled her feet.

"Why did you come with us?"

Miami sighed. "Because you reminded me of, of Hazel. You…you have the same eyes." Little Rock looked up. Miami gave a small smile. "You both use puppy eyes." Miami said, motioning at her own eyes. "You just reminded me alot of her."

Little Rock nodded and smiled and ran up the stairs. Miami laid back down, rubbing her thumb over the locket and smiled as she fell asleep, thunder rumbling outside.

* * *

There she was, under the tree, perfect and safe.

"Hazel!" Miami yelled happily. She ran to Hazel who had a monarch on her finger. She was in a white dress, sitting down and talking to the butterfly. Miami got closer and noticed the sun was out, and the birds were chirping. Hazel got up and smiled at her, walking towards her calmly, her black hair long and shining.

Miami ran into her arms. "Where'd you go I missed you so." She smiled, glad she could remember what Hazel used to say when they were apart for a while. Even if it was only a few days, when they met each other again Hazel would tell her that.

Hazel smiled. "I was with Mr. Thomnus in Narnia, where'd you think?" Miami laughed, feeling a tear slide down her face. She pushed Hazel back gently and looked at her. She hadn't aged a bit and her face had a golden glow. Miami felt a strand of Hazel's hair.

"You guys have some kick-ass shampoo here."

Hazel laughed. "Watch your mouth." She laughed again. Miami smiled. Hazel's face went from a smile to a small frown. "You can't stay you know. You only have a few moments."

Miami had a look of hurt on her face.

"Why? Why can't I stay with you?"

Hazel smiled a motherly smile. "Because you are a survivor. You have things to do. You have a new family now."

Miami looked at her, not believing what she was hearing.

"They- they aren't my family! I barely know them!"

Hazel smiled at her. "Not in blood but in bond. You'll see soon. You've never really had a family except me, but you'll have one soon. You'll gain a brother and more will join you and you'll be happy again. You can't change fate."

"What! No please don't make me leave!" Miami was falling, a bright light blinding her. All she saw was Hazel's faded face but everything was getting darker, and orange crawled into the sides of her vision.

"Remember what I said. Don't let them go."

"Hazel!" Miami tried to reach for her but she was too far away. Words sounded muffled and echoed.

"Alice…..Alice…..Alice…..Alice…..Alicemia…..almiami…..miami..…Miami…..MIAMI!"

* * *

Miami's eyes shot open. In place of Hazel's smiling face was Little Rock's frightened one.

"Miami get up!"

Miami jumped up, her lungs stung, she looked around at the orange world. The house was burning.

"Where are the others?" She shouted grabbing a blanket that she had kicked to the floor.

"Columbus and Wichita are stuck in their room, they can't get the door open!"

Miami wrapped the blanket around her head. "Grab your stuff and get out! Ill get the others." She grabbed her shotgun that was lying next to her.

They both ran upstairs, Little Rock ran into the room she was in and ran back out with her backpack and gun.

"What room are they in?" Miami yelled over the roar of the fire.

"That one!" She pointed to it.

"Okay get downstairs and out of here!" Miami ran towards Columbus and Wichita's room. Little Rock hesitated but ran down the stairs.

"Columbus! Wichita!" Miami yelled when she had gotten to their door. She coughed from the smoke.

"Miami!" She heard both of them say. "Hurry we're running out of air!" Columbus said coughing.

"Get back and grab your stuff!" Miami yelled. She stepped back. "Hope this works." She ran at the door and hit it with her shoulder. "Mother fucker!" She yelped in pain. She stepped back and tried again. The door didn't budge. She stepped back, swaying a little and got ready to try again. She ran towards the door. At the same time a foot hit the door, sending it flying open. Miami ran through and stumbled to the floor. She looked up to see a frightened Wichita and Columbus and a laughing Tallahassee.

"You know you look like a wannabe nun with that on yer head." He laughed. Miami tried to resist but ended up laughing with him.

"Guys is this really the time for this?" Columbus asked frightened. A piece of the ceiling fell a few feet from Wichita. Miami got up, abandoning the blanket.

"Where's Little Rock?" Wichita asked her voice full of fear.

"She's outside, where we should be." Miami said. They all ran to the stairs. Tallahassee ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Miami said turning back to him. There was a loud creak as more ceiling fell down.

"Im gettin my stuff. I'll be down in a sec." He said disappearing into his room. Miami rolled her eyes angrily and continued down stairs. She ran out the door into the rain.

"Where's Florida?" Wichita asked over a roll of thunder.

"He went back to get his stuff." Miami said pointing back to the house, putting her shotgun down and her hands on her knees. There was a loud groan from the house. Miami turned around and a loud crash sounded as half of the roof caved in.

"Tallahassee!" Little Rock cried as Wichita held her back from running in. Miami was already running back through the door.

"Tallahassee!" She called out. There was no reply. She choked on the smoke. She ran up the stairs as each one creaked loudly. Her foot fell through one of the stairs. "Shit!" She exclaimed. She pulled at her ankle, yanking it free and running up the rest of the stairs to the 3rd floor.

She burst through the door to his room. Half of the room was in flames, but beside the bed was Tallahassee's bag. "Tallahassee!" She saw Tallahassee lying under a beam from the roof. It pinned down half his body; the ends had flames flicking off of it. Miami ran over and tried to lift the beam, the log burning her hands. She yelped and let go.

"Tal! Tal wake up!" She shook him, thanking God he was still breathing. "Tal!" The room was falling apart around her. She looked up and saw a piece heading for Tallahassee's head. She threw herself over his head, the flaming wood hitting her back. She quickly threw it off her back and rolled for a moment. She went back to Tallahassee.

"Tal please!" She screamed. She saw that flames on the ends of the beam were inching closer to him. Miami tried to lift the beam again. She didn't feel any burning, only the urgency of getting out of the house. "C'mon!" The beam started to lift. She pushed it off him and grabbed his bag and slung it over her shoulder. She grabbed his arm and started to pull him out of the room, the room falling apart behind them.

Miami looked down the stairs and almost cried when she saw part of them were gone. She coughed and keeled over. She laid on the ground, struggling to breathe. The world was fading.

_Alice._

She closed her eyes, her breathing becoming wheezing.

_No Alice get up._

Things were starting to fade, the fire, the house burning, all those sounds, slowly going away.

_Alice get up now!_

Miami's eyes shot open. She was still in the flaming house, Tallahassee beside her unconscious. She rolled over to Tallahassee.

"Tal wake up!" She yelled. No response came.

'Okay time for a different plan.' She thought. She took whatever strength she had left and punched him in the face. His eyes shot open.

"What the hell!" He grabbed his nose.

"Tal we have to go now!" He got up quickly and helped her up. He grabbed his stuff. They got to the stairs.

"Oh shit." Tallahassee said.

"You go first." Miami breathed out. More of the roof collapse behind them.

"No time. OnetwothreeGO!" Tallahassee said grabbing her arm and jumping the gap in the stairs. Tallahassee landed but Miami stumbled. He grabbed her shirt to stop her from falling.

"Thanks, c'mon." They ran down the stairs, a few from the bottom Miami foot fell through a step.

"God Damnit! You serious?" She screamed yanking at her foot.

"Get down!" Tallahassee yelled before jumping over her. She heard glass smash and a small pinch on her left arm and collar bone. Tallahassee groaned but got up quickly coughing.

"Sorry bout this." He yanked her leg out of the stairs. She gave a small yelp and got up. They ran out the door and into the raining night.

Miami breathed in the fresh air, coughing out the poison in her lungs. She couldn't run anymore. She fell to the wet ground, the cool water running over her back, the wet grass providing solace for her hands. She heard her name being called, but she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Miami couldn't hear much, just muffled voices. They slowly started to come in, but she didn't open her eyes. As the voices came in, so did the pain.

"So do we pull it out?"

"Well we kinda have to eventually, might as well now."

"But won't she start bleeding everywhere?"

"Well that generally happens when you pull out something impaling you."

"Tallahassee don't be a smartass. Okay I need alcohol, tape, gauze if we have it if not a couple of t-shirts, a needle, a bowl of water, a lighter, and some kind of thread."

There was shuffling throughout the room. Miami just tried to slip back into sleep, away from the pain.

"Guys. She's starting to wake up."

"So do we pull it out?" Columbus asked standing on Wichita right side, leaning in and looking at Miami who was unconscious.

"Well we kinda have to eventually, might as well now." Tallahassee said from Wichita's left, leaning in like Columbus.

"But won't she start bleeding everywhere?" Columbus asked nervously.

"Well that generally happens when you pull out something impaling you." Tallahassee said a little angrily.

"Tallahassee don't be a smartass. I need alcohol, tape, gauze if we have it if not a couple of t-shirts, a needle, a bowl of water, a lighter, and some kind of thread." Wichita ordered sternly. Everyone went about the room looking for supplies and checking their bags. Miami moved her head and scrunched up her face a bit.

"Guys. She's starting to wake up." Wichita said with a bit of urgency. "I would like to do this while she's still partly asleep."

"Here are the t-shirts. No gauze but I found tape." Columbus said handing them to her. She started ripping one into strips.

"Got some vodka." Tallahassee came up holding a bottle.

"Found stitching things in a 1st aid in Miami's bag." Little Rock walked up holding a small bag.

"Tallahassee come here, Ill fix yours real quick." She took a few of the strips and taped them to his smaller cuts. "You're lucky you only got smaller pieces. But she'd be a lot worse if you didn't." Wichita said wrapping a strip around his arm.

"Is she going to be okay?" Tallahassee asked taking a sip from the bottle.

"Give me the bottle." He handed it over and she splashed a bit on one of his bigger cuts. He groaned through his teeth and Wichita turned around to get the stitching kit. She heated the needle and stitched up the cut. She taped a strip of shirt over it.

"She'll live. Hell of a lot of pain though, the glass barley missed her artery and went in pretty deep."

Wichita took a sip of the vodka and focused her attention on Miami. She grabbed the shard of glass protruding from Miami's left collar, inches from her neck.

"Okay Tallahassee hold her down, remember she punches. Columbus get ready to put a t-shirt on her as soon as it's out." Everybody got in their designated positions. Little Rock watched from behind. "Ready? One…two…three!"

Wichita yanked out the glass and Miami jolted awake with a scream of pain and profanities. Tallahassee held her down and Wichita took over from where Columbus held the t-shirt to Miami shakily.

"Miami calm down!" Wichita said. Miami stopped moving but was breathing heavily through her teeth. Wichita lifted the t-shirt to look at the damage. Blood gushed out and soaked the shirt.

"Shit, Columbus I need the bottle."

Columbus handed her the bottle and saw the amount of blood. He fainted to the ground and Little Rock ran up. Wichita splashed some vodka on the wound and Miami gave another yell of pain.

"Fuck!" Miami yelled through her teeth.

"Little Rock, rinse the needle, thread it, then heat it." Little Rock did and handed it to Wichita.

"This is gonna feel…well its not gonna feel pretty." Wichita said and started to stitch up Miami. Miami breathed slowly, every now and then giving a small hiss. Little Rock heated and cleaned the needle when told to since Columbus had fainted. Wichita grabbed another t-shirt and folded it then taped it over the wound tightly and stepped back.

"You okay?" She asked Miami, her hands soaked in blood. Miami nodded.

"Yeah…yeah Im okay." She started to get up but was pushed back down by Tallahassee.

"Your not gonna like this, but we're not done." Wichita said. "We just did the neck first."

Miami looked over at her left arm. "Ah mother- just hurry up!" Miami exhaled slowly. Wichita got in position next to Miami's arm.

"Hang on." Miami said. Wichita stopped and looked at her. "Hand me the bottle." Miami said. Wichita obliged and Miami took a few gulps. She handled the bottle back. "Ho-Kay Im ready." She said dizzily. Tallahassee smirked and Wichita pulled out the shard.

"HO THAT HURTS!" Miami screamed, pounding her free fist on the table. "Felt better than the first at least." She sighed. They repeated the process of stitching, Columbus still on the floor.

"Alright, now your ankle. Florida you don't have to hold her anymore."

"Scared I was gonna hurt someone." Miami smirked tiredly.

"Actually yeah." Wichita laughed. "Okay for your ankle I just need to clean it and wrap it. What did you do to it anyway?"

"It fell through the stairs."

Wichita started to wipe away the blood.

"Twice." Miami said grumpily.

"Well shit happens, obviously we live in a world full of carnivorous zombies." Miami gave a small laugh.

"Im gonna take Columbus outside for some fresh air." Little Rock said waking the boy. Columbus jumped up. "We're going outside for some air okay?" Little Rock said slowly. Columbus nodded and followed her out. Miami looked at Tallahassee who was sitting in a chair next to her.

"So how bad did you get hurt?" She asked, giving a small hiss as Wichita splashed some vodka on her ankle.

"Nothing too bad, some scratches, bruised bones, like my ribs. Just some cuts from the glass."

Miami looked at him puzzled. "Yeah how did I get shards in my neck?"

"The chandelier fell and swung towards us. The banister stopped most of it. You were stuck in the stairs." He explained.

"Oh." Miami nodded.

"So uh, what happened when I blacked out in the house?" Tallahassee asked rubbing his head. He put his hat on his head.

"Well after I ran out of the house most of the roof collapsed so I ran back in, ran upstairs, got stuck in the stairs, and found you in the room with a big flaming beam on top of you." Miami looked at her hands and saw how red they were and some blisters forming. "Well no matter how hard I tried you wouldn't wake up and the room was falling apart, so I pushed the beam off of you and pulled you out of the room. When there was a hole in the stairs I knew I couldn't launch you over them, so I punched you in the face in hopes you would wake up." Miami smiled. "You did."

"At least you didn't break my nose this time. Explains why my sides are burnt a bit though."

"Yeah speaking of burns, along with my hands I have another one on my back." Miami said to Wichita who was finishing wrapping her ankle.

"How'd you get that one?" Wichita asked.

"Piece of ceiling headed for…" She pointed to Tallahassee. "His face."

"You didn't have to come back for me." Tallahassee said quietly.

"No I didn't. But I did." Miami sighed looking at her damaged hands. Tallahassee was silent.

"Well sorry it was such an inconvenience for you." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait when did I say it was an inconvenience?" She looked up from her hands at him.

"You didn't, but I can tell it was." He said turning to face her. Wichita watched silently.

"Well Im sorry if getting injured seems like an inconvenience for me! You're the one who just _had_ to get your stuff! What's wrong cowboy? Cant survive without your whiskey?"

"I would've been fine on my own!"

"Oh yeah of course you would've! You would have pushed that beam off yourself, dodged the piece of ceiling heading for your face and walked out unharmed all unconsciously. You're not God you know! I saved your ass and you know it." A thought occurred to Miami and she smiled mischievously, giving a small laugh. "Oh. My. God. You're embarrassed that a 16-year-old saved you. You the 'ass-kicker' of the group, had to be saved by a girl."

Tallahassee's face was frustrated, angry, with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I. Am not. Embarrassed." He said calmly.

"You are to. Admit it!" Miami laughed pointing at him and standing up from the table.

"Am not." He said taking a step towards her.

"Are to." Miami said tauntingly taking a step toward him.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"AM NOT!" Tallahassee said and in a flash his fist was inches from her face. Miami didn't flinch but looked up at him.

"Are to." She whispered nodding.

Tallahassee took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You better watch it." He said straightening.

"Same to you." Miami said right back, unafraid.

Tallahassee looked at her angrily one last time then swung his foot under her legs and walked away, causing Miami to fall to the ground with a thump. He walked out the door into the cool morning air.

* * *

**Alrighty it'll be a few more days b4 anything new. Until then you should review because it not only boosts my self esteem but gives me inspiration to write more. Miami you have something to say?**

**Miami: Yeah. Hit the frekin button!**

**Tallahassee: I second the motion for review. But you're a bitch.**

**Miami: What? Ima kick your-**

**Wichita: Okay! Florida and...other Florida. Stop bickering!**

**Tallahassee: What? She started it!**

**Miami:Did not!**

**Tallahassee: Did too!**

**(Miami and Tal fighting in background.)Columbus: Stop the madness and review please!**

**Tallahassee: Did not!**

**Miami: Did too- DAMNIT!**

**Tallahassee:HA! TOLD YA!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tearing down Walls

**Hi guys! here's another chapter! enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own zombieland only my OC and plot.**

* * *

"Who the hell does he think he is? I save his life and get hurt because of it, and he doesn't even give a thank you!" Miami complained to Wichita behind her. Miami took off her shirt that smelled of blood and smoke and grabbed a clean one.

"He's just proud is all. Most guys are." Wichita said, helping Miami into her shirt since Miami's hands were bandaged. She turned and handed Miami a pair of pants. Miami took them and took hers off.

"Do you think he really was embarrassed?" Miami asked, putting on the pants and sitting down on the hotel bed.

"Honestly, no. But no offense, you shouldn't have ticked him off."

Miami looked at her unbelievingly. "Are you serious he started it!"

"Technically not. He said you didn't have to come back for him. Now if you would've made a joke or said 'Well of course I did', things would've been fine. But you said, 'No I didn't, but I did', well to him that made it seem that maybe you regretted going back in. That if you thought for a second longer, you would have left him there."

Miami look forward, thinking. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that." She said looking back at Wichita. Wichita sat down next to her.

"Also you kinda jumped on him with insults in a way. 'Can't survive without your whiskey?' 'You're embarrassed.' I don't know what is really bothering him, but you definitely didn't help." Wichita shrugged. "Once again no offense, but your kinda a bitch."

Miami scoffed. "I know Im a bitch... But here it's either build a strong wall or hurt more later."

"I know the feeling. First time me and Little Rock met the boys, we stole their car, and guns, then the car broke down and we ended up stealing their new car." Wichita laughed. Miami smiled. "But me and Little Rock still kept our walls up. I kinda liked Columbus then, but I only thought of my sister. Until Pacific Playland…"

"The amusement park?" Miami said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Little Rock wanted to go, so we went. But then a shit load of zombies came and in the end, the boys ended up saving us, even though we were total bitches to them." Wichita looked at her. "So now we stick together and well, we're kinda like…a family."

Miami thought for a moment and sighed. "Hey how long has it been since I woke up?"

"Um." Wichita checked her watch. "We got here at like 5:30, you woke up like 10 minutes later so you've been up for like an hour. Why?"

"Knowing him he's hammered by now." Miami mumbled. Miami looked down for a moment, then got up and limped toward the door.

"Where you going?" Wichita asked.

"To blow up a wall." Miami said as she walked through the door.

* * *

It wasn't hard to find Tallahassee. Once Little Rock pointed the way into the woods behind the hotel, Miami just had to follow the drunken singing of Mississippi Queen. The sun was just starting to come up through the trees. The ground was wet from the storm, but the air was refreshingly cool. Miami breathed it in, besides Tallahassee singing, it was peaceful out here. She heard running water as she got closer.

"Tallahassee?" Miami asked as she walked out of the trees. She was amazed at what she saw. It was a small spring with a rock ledge; a small waterfall ran down to it about 25 ft. up. The water could be seen straight through to the bottom. There were even animals out. This place made it seem like nothing had happened.

"Tallahassee?" Miami said again. The singing stopped and she heard his voice above her.

"Whadda you waunt?" Tallahassee slurred, looking over the ledge. Miami looked up.

"I was hoping to talk to you." She called up.

"Well I dun wanna talk to you." He disappeared back behind the ledge. Miami sighed.

"Well Im gonna come up and talk to you anyway." She said seeing the rock wall that led up to Tallahassee. She heard him laugh.

"Good luck princess, yer gonna need strong arms to get up here, and yer a bit too beat up for that."

Miami rolled her eyes. "Well if you did it drunk I'm sure I can do it with a few injuries." She called back. She attempted to climb the wall. 5 ft. up her grabbing points became harder to reach. She could grab one edge, but it would have to be with her injured arm pulling herself up by itself. She knew she couldn't do it. She climbed back down with a sigh. On the ground she looked for another access point. She smiled and ran toward her way up.

* * *

Tallahassee looked over the ledge back to where Miami was about 20 minutes later. She was no where in sight. He laughed to himself.

"Not so tough now, huh?" He thought out loud. He turned around and heard rustling a few feet above him. He looked up and saw Miami holding onto an overhanging tree limb. She dropped down next to him, landing on her feet and falling backwards, holding her left arm and wincing.

"What was that cowboy?" She smiled. He scowled at her and went back to his original sitting place. Miami scooted over next to him. They were silent for a few minutes. She looked over the ledge at the deep water below. "Nice view huh?"

"So what do you want?" Tallahassee asked, taking a sip from his whiskey bottle. To his dismay, it was empty. He threw it into the woods.

"You know littering is a crime right?" Miami half smiled. Tallahassee gave her a look that wiped the smile off of her face. He looked forward again.

"I came to say…Im sorry." Miami said looking forward. Tallahassee looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Does this mean I get to break your nose?"

Miami laughed. "If you really want to go ahead. I deserve it." Miami said still facing forward.

Tallahassee smiled and looked forward. "Nah, maybe Ill get you some other time. Plus I think I've done enough harm anyway."

"You're not seriously blaming yourself for me getting hurt are you?" Miami asked skeptically, looking at him. Tallahassee said nothing.

"Wichita said that you think I would've left you there, if I thought about it." Miami said hesitantly. Tallahassee looked surprised.

"She's good." He said impressed.

"So she was right?"

Tallahassee looked at her. "Well wouldn't you have?"

Miami thought for a moment. Would she have left him there to die?

"You hesitated." Tallahassee sighed looking forward again.

"I wouldn't have left you." Miami said. "Nothing could have stopped me from going back in. Even if it wasn't you and it was Wichita or Columbus, I would've gone back in. I wouldn't have let your family fall apart like mine did." A light breeze blew by them, causing Miami to shiver. Miami stood up. "But I am sorry for being a bitch, even if you were embarrassed I shouldn't have said it."

"I wasn't embarrassed." Tallahassee said, looking up at her.

"What was it then?" Miami asked, leaning against a boulder.

"I just…I don't want anyone to die for me." Tallahassee said. "Im-Im not worth it."

Miami studied his face. He looked like he was remembering something sad. She had a hunch on what he meant.

"Why because you couldn't save him?"

Tallahassee looked up at her, a little surprised.

"Because he died and you feel like you let him?"

Tallahassee was silent. "You wouldn't understand-"

"Wouldn't understand? Hazel died trying to get to me. She got bit trying to save me. How wouldn't I understand?"

"Because you couldn't have prevented it!" He stood up, towering over her. "I was stupid and…I could have saved him."

Miami looked up at him. "So what happened?"

Tallahassee was quiet for a moment, then slumped back to the ground. "It was night and... Buck was asleep. I was down in the basement…getting stoned. I did a lot of stupid shit when Diana left. But I thought I heard a door open, but I ignore it, thinking it was just the wind or something. But then I heard a commotion upstairs, so I stopped and walked out. I heard him screaming so I ran. When I got to my room, I killed the zombie but it didn't matter. It had already gotten him. He ran to my room for protection thinkin I was there. He ran so I could save him, but I wasn't there. I was too busy doing fucking drugs than save my own son. You at least tried to save your sister, you told her to run." He looked down. "At least you tried."

Miami sat down next to him. "Before you guys found me I was on the brink of suicide."

Tallahassee looked up at her.

"I had lost everyone I knew and ever cared about, so I thought there was no point anymore. But now…I don't feel like that anymore." She looked at him. "Things happen for a reason, good or bad. You can't change fate." She gave a small smile. "One way or another…Buck would've died, just like Hazel. Some things we just can't change…but what we can do is be happy, cause that's what they would've wanted."

"What're you a fortune cookie?" Tallahassee laughed.

Miami smiled and punched him in the arm. "Thanks for ruining the moment asshole." She laughed. "You're a good guy Tallahassee. Sure you're an ass at times, but a good guy nonetheless. Don't think you're not worth saving. If you weren't I wouldn't have."

Tallahassee sighed and thought for a few moments. He nodded and stood up, offering her his hand. She took it and stood up.

"You still drunk?" Miami asked.

"What you mean from earlier? It takes a lot more than 1 bottle to get me drunk. I was just buzzed." He smiled. "If anyone asks, you said sorry and I pushed you off the ledge and into the spring."

"Alri-wait what?" The next thing Miami knew she was flying through the air over the spring. She screamed then laughed, straightening herself as the water approached. "Tal you assh-" She landed in the cool water. She opened her eyes and looked around. Blurry fish hurriedly swam from her in the crystal clear water. When her lungs demanded air she kicked up to the surface. She drew in a breath and looked up, hearing Tallahassee laughing.

"Cannonball!" And she saw him jump over the ledge, right above her.

"Oh shit." She laughed and swam away quickly trying to avoid being landed on. Tallahassee hit the water with a huge splash. She saw his hat float to the surface and she grabbed it. He came up as she was getting out, her clothes heavy with water. She threw him his hat.

"Now I gotta go change my bandages." Miami smiled and started to walk away. Tallahassee got out and caught up with her.

"Seriously though I would like to keep this under wraps. Don't want the others to think I've gone soft." Tallahassee said putting his hat back on. Miami hit it so it fell over his eyes.

"Alright, don't tell anyone about my fortune cookie episode then."

"Deal."

They both walked up to the hotel, everyone outside.

"We heard a scream, are there zomb- why are you guys all wet?" Columbus asked looking at them confused. Miami and Tallahassee looked at each other and smirked. They looked back at Columbus.

"He pushed me off a 25 ft. ledge into a spring." Miami said casually.

"There's a spring?" Little Rock asked excitedly.

"Glad to see you care for my welfare." Miami said raising an eyebrow.

"If you were injured we would have already heard you whine about it." Little Rock said.

"Oh ho ho you just got burned!" Tallahassee laughed throwing his arms up.

"Do you even know what that means?" Miami asked.

"Not really, but I heard it on MTV once as I was changing the channels." Tallahassee replied walking away. Everyone started to walk away. Miami reached for Little Rock's arm.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?" Miami said gently.

"What?" Little Rock asked turning around crossing her arms.

"Your probably mad at me because Im a bitch and Im messing up things here right?"

Little Rock gave a nod.

"Well Im working on that. I apologized to Tallahassee and Im gonna try to not be such a problem okay?"

Little Rock unfolded her arms. "Don't break up my family." And she walked away without another word. Miami stood there for a moment and headed into her room to change out of her wet clothes.

* * *

They had decided to stay the day at the hotel recuperating. Everyone went swimming and no zombie attacks made it feel like the world was right again.

Miami was on the side of the lake, eating a bag of teriyaki jerky. It was almost sunset and everyone else was playing Marco Polo, Little Rock underwater counting. Everyone got out quietly, giggling as they left her alone in the water. They all walked over to Miami and sat down.

"Jeez I don't know how many more rounds of Marco Polo I can take." Columbus laughed.

"I say we all jump on her, or at least scare her." Wichita laughed pointing to the ledge.

"Let's go." Columbus said. He and Wichita started to climb the ledge. Tallahassee stayed behind.

"Im gettin too old for this." He sighed.

"C'mon old man. Is the little girl tiring you out?" Miami joked eating a piece of jerky. She offered Tallahassee some.

"You sure do eat a lot of jerky." He said taking it.

"For me, jerky is like Twinkies to you, can't get enough." She said eating another piece. Little Rock's head popped out of the water.

"Marco!" She called out

"Polo!" Tallahassee called back. She headed for his voice. Columbus and Wichita laughing above caused Little Rock to open her eyes and look up at the two falling shapes above her. She went back underwater, Columbus and Wichita sinking in next to her. They came up laughing. Little Rock just looked grumpy.

"You guys that's cheating!" Little Rock whined but with a smile.

"Technically you never called fish-out-of-water." Wichita smiled. Little Rock made a face at her.

"I'll count again but no cheating." She said pointing her finger sternly. She disappeared into the water again. Wichita and Columbus moved around in the water. A breeze blew and Miami sensed something was off. She looked at Tallahassee, who seemed to think the same. Columbus grabbed Wichita causing her to laugh.

"Guys." Miami said. They didn't respond.

"Guys!" Miami hissed. Wichita and Columbus looked at her, smiling at first but upon seeing her face made them frown in worry.

"What's wrong?" Wichita asked.

"Just hang on." Everyone was silent as Miami and Tallahassee looked around from where they were. Little Rock's head popped out of the water.

"Marco!" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the woods. Miami saw movement in the trees behind Little Rock.

"Shh!" Miami whispered urgently.

"You guys better not be out of the water! Marco!"

"Little Rock hush!" Miami whispered. Little Rock opened her eyes and looked at Miami.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously. The tell-tale snarl behind her answered her.

"Get out of the water!" Miami said, getting up and running to the water's edge. A zombie sprinted out of the bushes and fell into the spring, dying it red. Little Rock swam to the edge and Miami pulled her out. Columbus, Wichita and Tallahassee were right next to them.

"_No one brought a gun!" _Miami yelled pulling a pistol out of the back of her pants. They all shook their head.

"Back to the truck!" Wichita said and took Little Rock's hand. They all ran through the woods, Miami's ankle causing her to go slower. Limbs scratched their bodies and roots tripped them, but they pressed on through the dim-lit woods.

"C'mon Miami." Columbus called from ahead of her. Miami stumbled on a tree root but caught herself. She could hear splashing at the spring behind her, more zombies falling into the polluted water. Something tackled her from the right and she fell to the ground, her gun disappearing into the foliage. She held the zombie by its neck as it snapped at her. It was heavy and she couldn't get her foot up to kick him off. Blood and bile drooled onto her cheek. She felt her arm and neck start hurting as the zombie seemed to get heavier and heavier until he was only inches from her neck. She closed her eyes as she desperately tried to lift it. She felt the weight being lifted off of her as a figure threw the zombie into a tree.

"You might want to get out of here." It said calmly with a smooth voice. Miami got up quickly and headed for the Caddy, Columbus heading back for her.

"Are you okay? Did you get bit? Whose that?" He said quickly. She grabbed his arm and turned him around, dragging him with her.

"No idea let's go!" She said just as quickly. There was a high pitched beeping behind them and the roar of zombies.

"Keep running!" Miami yelled the beeping turning into an explosion, pieces of wood flew by them, and Miami stumbled again. Columbus caught her and they continued running, seeing everyone ahead of them putting their things in the car. By the time her and Columbus got there they were done, each holding a gun in their swimsuits.

"What the hell was that?" Tallahassee asked, the flames in the distance illuminating the once dark woods.

"Im guessing a pipe bomb. We should go." Miami said wiping the zombie blood off of her cheek.

"Where'd it come from?" Tallahassee asked.

Miami looked back. "I don't really know." She said shrugging.

"Uh guys, zombies are still heading for us." Little Rock called from the car.

"Let's go." Wichita said hurriedly. Miami hopped in the car and looked back, seeing a shadow run parallel to flames and back into darkness.

* * *

**Gasp! What will happen next? Review and Ill think about telling you. :) Byez!**


	11. Chapter 11: Strangers

**Hello. The new character will be played by Julian McMahon who if you dont know who he is plays Dr. Doom in Fantastic Four. Disclaimer: I dont own zombieland.**

* * *

"Hey we got someone following us." Tallahassee said looking in the rearview mirror about a half hour later. Miami turned around in the back, looking out the window. An orange Audi R8 was about a mile away from them, shining in the setting sun.

"Pull over." Miami said. Tallahassee looked over at her.

"Who is it and what the hell do they want?" Tallahassee asked suspiciously.

"I don't know but he saved me from being a snack and he wouldn't be following us if he didn't need something. The least we can do is find out what he wants. Pull over."

Tallahassee was against it but pulled over. A few minutes later the car pulled up. A man about Tallahassee's age with short dark brown hair got out in a trench coat. He was about 6 ft.

"Hi." Miami said stepping out of the Cadillac.

"Hello." He replied with a hint of pain. Miami noticed he was holding his shoulder.

"You hurt?" She asked still keeping her distance.

"You could say that." He took a step towards her. Miami stood her ground. "I noticed you were fixed up so I figured you guys had the closest medical supply. Am I wrong?" He said with a small smile.

She studied him for a second. "No you're right."

He could tell she was suspicious of him and he held up his hands. "Im not armed, just bleeding."

Miami saw his hands, the one that was holding his shoulder covered in blood. "You're not bit?"

He shook his head. Miami turned around and surveyed the area. It was empty highway, but she saw a house in the distance. "Can you drive a little further?" He nodded and got back in his car. Miami got in the Cadillac.

"What did he want?" Tallahassee asked.

"He's hurt. Drive up to that house."

Tallahassee grumbled but put the Caddy in drive. They drove up a half mile and turned into the small driveway to a little blue shack.

"Wichita Im going to need your assistance." Miami said. Wichita nodded and got out, grabbing the medical bag. Miami got out and walked up to the door, turning the handle. It was locked.

"Tallahassee could you?" Miami asked. Tallahassee nodded, stepping out of the car. He cocked his gun and rested it on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at the man getting out of the Audi. The man looked up at him.

"Hi there." The man said friendly. Tallahassee nodded and walked up beside Miami.

"You sure we can trust him?" He said quietly.

"You trusted me enough to let me get in your car." Miami said, motioning to the door. He stepped back.

"Yeah but you didn't come up looking like some, super villain. You tried to walk away, this guy came looking for us. There's a difference." He kicked down the door, sending it flying into the darkness of the shack.

"Oh stop being so paranoid. We're just going to help him." She walked in. The place was destroyed and she only saw two rooms off to the side. She walked into the bedroom and easily disposed of the lone zombie. Tallahassee checked the other room which was a bathroom.

"Clear!" Miami called and the others walked in. The man seemed a little whiter than before and leaned against the doorway, closing his eyes. Wichita and Little Rock saw a tipped over table and set it upright.

"Okay sit down on this for me." Wichita instructed. The man sat down on the table and took off his coat and shirt, revealing a hole in his shoulder.

"What hit you?" Wichita asked, taking a bottle of water and wetting a rag.

"Piece of wood. Bomb had more bang than I expected." He winced as she started to wipe away the blood. "Might be a few splinters in there."

"What gave you the bright idea to pull it out?" Wichita asked sarcastically.

"Thought it hurt less." He said taking in a breath. "It didn't."

"Hang on I see something." She pulled out a thin, bloody piece of wood about as long as a finger.

"Ow." The man said gritting his teeth.

"Sorry." Wichita said half-heartedly. "You're lucky it didn't pierce your heart. It was close though, it's really deep."

"How do you know it didn't?" Columbus asked from across the room.

"By the amount of blood. It's a lot but not as much as if it pierced his heart and by his breathing being normal I know it didn't pierce his lungs either. Plus if it did, he'd be dead by now. He's already lost a lot of blood."

Everyone looked at her, a bit surprised at her knowledge.

"I watched a lot of House and ER okay?" She said innocently. "Can you heat the needle and thread it Little Rock. Tallahassee, go get another whiskey bottle."

Tallahassee walked outside and Little Rock worked on treading the needle. The man looked at Miami who was leaning against the wall.

"So what happened to you?" He asked. She looked at him then her injuries.

"House fire." She said simply. "Flying pieces of glass, not very friendly." She smirked.

"Who started the fire?" He asked. Tallahassee walked back in and handed Wichita the whiskey bottle.

"This is gonna sting." Wichita said and splashed some on the wound. The man breathed in and gritted his teeth again.

"I think lightning did it, but it could have been wiring." Miami said. Wichita started stitching up his cut.

"So…what're your names? I know you're Little Rock and you're Tallahassee." He said pointing to them. "You guys go by your cities."

Miami raised her eyebrows. "Catch on fast don't cha Sparky?" She said. He gave a small laugh, which caused his to wince. She shook her head. "That's Columbus. The one stitching you up is Wichita, and I'm Miami." She said motioning towards them. Columbus raised his hand in a silent hello. "Thanks by the way for getting that zombie off me. A second later I would have been screwed."

The man nodded. Wichita finished stitching him up and taped a piece of clothe over the wound.

"So what do we call you?" Little Rock asked. The man looked at her then at the rest of them. He shrugged.

"Salem." He said.

"Like the cat on Sabrina?" Little Rock asked. He gave a small laugh.

"No. Like Salem Massachusetts." He said looking at her.

"Oh." She said and walked away. Salem looked at everyone else.

"So where you guys headed?" He asked putting on his jacket, leaving his bloody shirt on the ground.

"Florida." Columbus said walking up now that the blood was gone. "It's warmer. You?"

Salem shrugged. "Nowhere in particular, just traveling." He started to get up. "Well thank you for stitching me u-" He lost his balance and caught himself on the table. He raised his eyebrows. "That was odd."

"You've lost a lot of blood. Don't exert yourself." Wichita said making him sit back down.

"Standing up is exerting?" He asked.

"Everything is exerting at this point." Wichita said.

"Can I still drive? Doctor?" Salem asked looking at her.

"I wouldn't recommend it. And I'm not a doctor, I just know my shit." She smirked.

"He can come with us." Little Rock said from the corner. Everyone looked at her. "Do you want to?" She asked Salem.

"Well I don't want to barge in on your group." Salem said.

"But we don't have any room in the Caddy." Tallahassee added quickly. Miami looked at Tallahassee scoldingly. Tallahassee shrugged back and Miami looked back at Salem.

"I'll drive him in his car." Miami shrugged. Tallahassee whipped his head at her in surprise shaking his head 'no' slightly. Miami looked back and nodded 'yes'. Tallahassee continued to shake 'no' when Miami stuck her tongue out at him. Then looked back up at Salem, who along with Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock, were looking at them in confusion.

"I'll drive you. It's the least I can do." Miami said walking towards him. She heard Tallahassee sigh behind her and she gave a little smile. "Do you think you can make it to your car?"

"I can try." He got up and stood for a moment, using the table for support. He started to walk towards the door slowly. "It's amazing how difficult things are when there's no adrenaline involved." He gave a small laugh, wincing. The others followed him. He plopped down in the passenger seat of his car.

"We'll follow you okay." Miami said to Tallahassee. He grumbled an okay and got in the Caddy. Miami got in the Audi and adjusted her seat. She looked in the back and nodded, buckling her seatbelt.

"How old are you anyway?" Salem asked buckling his seatbelt also. Miami started the car.

"16 now." She said revving the engine. She smiled at the response the car gave.

"Did you ever get your license?" Salem asked nervously as the Caddy drove off ahead of them. Miami smiled and looked at him, putting the car in drive.

"Pft. No." She said as she sped off laughing.

* * *

To Miami's joy, Salem had cases full of CDs. 'Diary of Jane' by Breaking Benjamin was now playing as they drove through the night. Salem looked over at Miami, who was singing along really well to his surprise. He looked back forward.

"So where are you and your family from?" He asked, observing her response.

Miami stopped singing and was silent for a few minutes. "They're not my family. I've only known them for 3 days."

Salem nodded. "Im willing to bet, that you planning on leaving within the week because you don't want to get attached. But since it is human nature, you've already gotten attached and you haven't been as happy as you are now since you lost someone close to you. But you fear losing them so if you leave now you think it will hurt less later. Am I right?"

Miami looked at him jaw dropped. "Wha-how did you-"

"How you reacted. You went silent which showed it caught you by surprise that you are attached, and you had to think that you had to get out and most likely that would be so you wouldn't lose them like that other someone you lost, which you have not completely gotten over."

Miami was silent and Salem smiled. "Same for your friend Tallahassee. He hides it better though-"

"Stop!" Miami exclaimed and she stopped the car. Salem went silent and looked at her curiously. Miami glared back at him. "Yes I've lost someone, yes he's lost someone but you shouldn't use it like some…_game_ to figure people out. And yes I have thought of leaving, I've always wanted to leave but the entire time I was alone couldn't equal to one minute that I've spent with these people. I don't know if they care about me or even if I care about them but it's better than spending the rest of your life feeling nothing like I did!" Miami stopped surprised at herself.

Salem just smiled and looked forward. "Good, now you can relax and stop worrying about it."

Miami looked confused. "What?"

"I know what people are like. You denied being attached at first, so you wouldn't let anyone in, especially not strangers you just met. Now I have helped you sort it out using reverse psychology." Salem smiled, folding his hands.

"You- I- mean-wha?" Miami said, extremely confused. She put the car in drive and kept driving. "W-were you a psychologist?"

"Yes, but so you know it's okay to be attached, to let people in even in a world like this and trust them. If you felt nothing and spent your life alone…" He looked at her. "You might as well be a zombie."

Miami looked at the road, seeing the Caddy's brake lights way in the distance. She kept a straight face. "You should try that on Tallahassee."

"I didn't work with adults, I worked with teens. Ones with divorced parents mostly."

"Guess that's how you could recognize me in that category. You've seen it before."

"Pretty much." Salem said. Miami opened her mouth to say something but he held up his hand. "It's okay, you thought I was playing some game, that's how I was trying to come off."

"Not gonna lie, that's a little creepy." Miami laughed.

"Tell me about it." Salem said turning up the music. 'Never too late' by 3 Days Grace played into the night air.

* * *

**Alrighty there is Ch. 11. You should review, even if you just say 'Blah' it still means something that you reviewed. Im off. farwell my ppl. ill update in a few days.**


	12. Chapter 12: Bonding

**Hey-O! Soundtrack for this chapter will be for the first part for Miami 'The Hamster Dance' song and for the later parts 'You're Gonna Go Far Kid' By the Offspring. You'll know when the songs start. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Salem woke up facing the driver's seat. It was empty and the car door was wide open. A tinge of worry hit him and he sat up quickly.

"Miami?" He called worriedly.

"Yeah?"

Salem jumped and looked out his window. Miami was leaning back from her place at the pump, her smile a bit confused and her hair hanging down. Salem breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just thought, never mind. Um…" He looked around. It was a little after dawn, a cold breeze came through Miami's door and the ground was slightly powdered with white. "Where are we?"

"Mississippi. We passed Jackson a few hours ago. Hungry?" She asked holding up a muffin. She talked so quickly Salem almost didn't understand her. He looked at her curiously through the open window.

"Sure…" He said reaching for the muffin. Miami snatched her hand back quickly.

"Just kidding! Ha Ha! I found this on the floor!" She chucked the muffin across the parking lot and laughed. "Want a Honeybun?" She said holding up a Honeybun in its wrapper. He took it and inspected it, seeing it wasn't tampered with.

"Thanks." He said opening it. "Why are you talking so fast? And where's everyone else?"

"Oh this, oh this is nothing we've been driving for like 10 hours and I haven't slept all day! Yesterday or last night, well I had to stay up somehow so I've had 3 Monsters and 2 Red Bulls and a crap load of jerky, jerky is frekin awesome! But yeah now we ran out of gas and now we're getting more and as for everyone else they're dead!" She said quickly and smiled. Salem looked at her wide-eyed.

"They're-They're de-"

"OhOhOh you meant Columbus and them? Oh they're in the store getting water and food and stuff I thought you were talking about the world cause I thought maybe you'd forgotten from loss of blood or something and when you say everyone else that usually means a large group of people and-"

"Miami!" Salem said loudly to quiet her. Miami stopped talking.

"Yeah?" Miami said mimicking his tone.

"Calm. Down." He said holding up his hands. Miami started to put the gas nozzle up and back in its pump. Tallahassee walked out of the store holding two 24 packs of water.

"Did she do the muffin thing to you?" He said to Salem. Salem nodded. Tallahassee laughed. "She got Columbus too. He was just about to take a bite when she smacked it out of his hand to the floor where she found it." He put the water in the back of the Caddy which was at the pump across from them. He took one out and threw it to Salem through the window. He caught it and downed in it seconds. Tallahassee threw him another. Miami was eating a Honeybun completely oblivious to the others. Tallahassee smirked and threw a water at her. She caught it with one hand, not looking, still eating the Honeybun. Tallahassee raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Miami said and skipped into the store humming the 'Do you like waffles?' song.

There was an awkward silence between Salem and Tallahassee.

"Look I don't want to be a bother to you guys so as soon as you all tell me to, I'll leave. Don't want to become a problem." Salem said.

Tallahassee looked at him. "Here's the thing, it's not that you're a problem, I just don't trust you. I'll put up with you, but if you mess up once I will end you. Just let that be known." He said. Salem raised his eyebrows.

"So I have to prove you can trust me?"

"In a sense, yeah."

Salem smirked. "You do this to everyone you meet?"

Tallahassee thought for a moment. _'Here's the thing, Columbus, I'm not easy to get along with, and Im sensin' you're a bit of a bitch…' _

_'Better you make the mistake of trusting us than us make the mistake of trusting you…'_

"Nope just you." He lied. "You just look like you're hiding something."

"Hiding what?" Miami said suddenly next to Tallahassee. He looked at her annoyed.

"Not your conversation is it princess?"

"Oh fine, I'll drop it. Hey whose taking driving shifts since me and Tallahassee drove all night someone else has to, not that I don't mind I'll drive again I'm awake enough for that, hey does anyone have another Red Bull, I didn't see any in the store, hey look a squirrel!" Everyone looked to where she was pointing. Sure enough there was a squirrel scurrying across the parking lot, holding a muffin. Miami laughed. "Ha I love squirrels oh and…" She punched Tallahassee in the arm. "That's for calling me princess so should we get going?" She smiled sweetly. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't think you should drive. You need sleep." Columbus said.

"I don't need sleep Im awake why would you think I need sleep look the squirrel's eating the floor muffin! HA, HA, ha, ha….ha, ha...heh-" She fell to the ground. Tallahassee caught her before her head hit the pavement. He looked at her. She was sound asleep. He sighed and picked her up bridal style. Everyone looked at her a bit worried.

"She's just asleep, sugar crash." He said. He put her in the trunk of the Caddy next to the water, taking his bag and resting her head on it. He tucked her legs in and shut the trunk. He turned around to the others.

"Okay can he drive?" Tallahassee said pointing to Salem who was now leaning against the car.

"Well he's standing, so he should be fine." Wichita said shrugging.

"Are you still coming with us?" Little Rock asked looking at Salem. Salem looked over to Tallahassee who shrugged.

"If you'll have me." Salem said.

"Cool. I wanna ride in your car." Wichita, Tallahassee, and Columbus looked at her.

"Can I drive?" She asked eagerly. They looked at Salem who chuckled.

"I think I've had enough crazy teen driving today."

"I'm not a teen yet, I'm 12."

"Even more the reason. You're welcome to tag along, but not to drive." He smiled at her. "Yet."

Little Rock shrugged. "Alright." She got in the passenger's seat of the Audi.

"I'll drive." Wichita said. They all got in their cars, Tallahassee spread out in the backseat, Wichita and Columbus up front, and they continued on.

* * *

When Miami woke up it was sunset. She looked around, seeing she was in the Caddy's trunk. Her mouth was dry and upon observation found water bottles next to her. She took one and drank half of it in one go. She leaned up, her neck and arm hurting, and she looked at her bandages, the blood on the t-shirt bandage was dried and looked sickly.

"Bout time you woke up." She looked up. Tallahassee was leaning against the back right door, looking at her. "You've been out all day. How ya feelin?"

Miami rubbed her eyes. "Like I have a hangover, but otherwise alright. Where are we?"

"We're goin through Pensacola now." He said.

"We're in Florida?" Miami asked surprised.

"Yeah. If we go all night we should reach Orlando by tomorrow."

Miami looked over at Columbus and Wichita. Columbus looked exhausted, as did Wichita. Columbus was probably just staying up to keep Wichita company.

"We should find somewhere for them to sleep. I can keep watch tonight, make sure fires don't start." Miami smiled. Tallahassee nodded, he looked like he didn't get much sleep either.

They pulled over at a Motel 6 outside of Pensacola, taking three rooms on the second floor, Tallahassee in one, Salem in another. After changing her bandages Miami sat outside of Wichita, Columbus and Little Rock's room in between Salem's and Tallahassee's. She sat in an old lawn chair with a silent sniper that Salem had had. She looked around, breathing in the sweet humid air. It felt muggy and a bit uncomfortable, but it smelled like home. She heard a distant snarl and looked down over the parking lot. A lone zombie was running through it. She aimed her sniper, balancing it on the rail and shot it in the head, a small zip coming from the gun. It fell to the ground.

"Nice shot."

Miami jumped and turned around. Salem was leaning on the wall outside his door.

"You ever shot one before?" He asked pulling up another lawn chair from the side.

"One, with my sister but it wasn't much use up close and personal to a zombie, and that's where we usually were."

"You had a sister?" Salem asked leaning back in the chair. Miami leaned back in her chair.

"Three actually plus a stepsister and stepbrother. But my little sister was the most important to me."

"Sorry for your loss."

Miami sighed. "Thanks, but I mean it's not like you killed them." At that comment Salem made a face that he quickly hid as soon as it showed. Miami paid no attention to it. 'Good job creeping people out Alice.' Hazel's voice said in her head. Miami shook it off and picked up a wine bottle from her side and took a drink.

"You're a drinker?" Salem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If I told you it was fruit punch would you believe me?" She smiled.

"That depends on how many fingers you see." He smiled holding up 3 fingers. Miami laughed.

"If I say 27 are you gonna take the bottle away?" She laughed taking another drink.

"Not if you give me some."

Miami handed him the bottle. He took a drink.

"That might as well be fruit punch." He looked at the label. "A cheap bottle of wine from 2004. You can do better than that can't you?" He laughed handing her back the bottle.

"Shouldn't you be telling me not to drink or that I'm too young or some shit like that?" Miami said taking another sip.

"I'm not your father, I have no authority over you whatsoever. Right now Im just a friend. Even if I did tell you to stop, you would still do it cause you don't take orders. Plus you're stubborn. Might as well have someone to drink with." He shrugged.

"So what happened to you?" Miami asked looking at him.

"Hm?" He said closing his eyes.

"What's your story?" She asked taking another drink. He seemed to be thinking furiously of something to say. Miami looked at him curiously and he looked back acting as though everything was normal.

"Short version?"

Miami sighed closing her eyes. "Whatever you feel like."

"Well had a wife and a daughter, daughter came down here to Florida, had a normal life, outbreak happened, wife got bit by zombies, went to get daughter, never found her. Been surviving ever since." He said like it was script.

"Why did your daughter come here? Florida sucks." Miami laughed.

"Um, she was, uh looking at colleges. Yeah she was finishing up her senior year here too. She stayed with friends of mine. But she loved Florida. Said it reminded her of home." He smiled, then looked at Miami. "Yeah she was uh- a bit older than you."

Miami was a bit confused but gave a small smile back. They both heard a crash from the street below. Miami looked down, hearing glass shattering and a roar.

"Get down!" Miami whispered. She and Salem looked through the railing. A zombie, a tough looking one who seemed oddly human, was walking through the parking lot. Behind him a horde of about 20 was following him. The head zombie stopped and looked around. The horde stopped too.

"What the hell are they doing?" Salem whispered. The leader zombie turned and snarled at the group. He pointed across the street. About 5 zombies went to where he pointed. He made another sound similar to a bark and pointed toward the direction that he was facing earlier. More zombies walked past him to the direction he told.

"I think they're…" Miami said.

The zombie pointed toward the hotel and the remaining zombies headed toward them.

"Foraging." Miami said her eyes widening. The zombies were halfway across the parking lot.

"Take out the leader." Salem whispered. Miami set up the sniper. She could hear the zombies going through the rooms downstairs. She lay down on her stomach and looked through the scope. She pushed over the lawn chair quietly with her legs for more room, aiming for the leader. She heard a small clang of glass and Salem reached over her and grabbed the wine bottle.

"You're good, just the bottle." He said. Miami looked back through the scope at the zombie, who was looking directly at her.

"Oh shit." She pulled the trigger. The zombie started running toward them, the bullet bouncing off the pavement.

"Shit shit shit!" She said reloading. She heard Salem ripping clothe but ignored him looking through the scope again. The zombie ran up and jumped on the roof of the Audi, then the Cadillac, then leaped for them.

"Whoa!" Miami yelled backing up. The zombie grabbed the edge of the 2nd floor, starting to pull himself up the railing roaring. Miami pulled out her pistol, shooting it in the head. It fell to the ground with a crack. Miami let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. She looked across the parking lot, the other zombies from across the street were now running toward them.

"Hey I think they heard us." Miami said.

"Do you have a light?" Salem asked. Miami turned to look at him.

"I don't think now is the time to smoke a fuckin-" She saw the wine bottle in his hand with the clothe in it. "Oh you have a molotov that's okay then." She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of matches. Salem took them and struck one, igniting the clothe.

"Go in my room and get my gun please." He said smiling, throwing the bottle in front of the zombies. Miami went in his room and grabbed his AK-47. She handed it to him and pulled out her twin pistols. She looked where the bottle had landed, about 10 ft from the cars, but it made a small wall of fire that flaming zombies were now running out of.

"What's goin-" Tallahassee stopped, seeing the flames and zombies screaming in the background. Salem and Miami turned to look at him.

"You can go back to sleep, we got this covered." Miami said waving him off. He stood there, an eyebrow raised, looking past them again at the chaos behind them. He shrugged.

"Okay, but don't shoot my car…or I'll kill ya." He said pointing at them and walking back into his room. Columbus, Wichita, and Little Rock all walked out of their rooms, guns in hand.

"Hey we heard noise is everything-" They stopped like Tallahassee had, tilting their heads at the scene below.

"We're good, go back to sleep." Miami said smiling turning for a moment to shoot a zombie coming up the stairs.

"Really?" Wichita said lowering her gun.

"Really." Miami nodded. Wichita, Columbus, and Little Rock looked at each other.

"Well okay. Have fun." Little Rock said walking back into the room. Columbus and Wichita followed.

"Alright you go down those stairs." Miami said pointing to their right. "And I'll go down these." Salem nodded and walked down the hall. Miami went the opposite way. On the stairs a few zombies were heading up as Miami was heading down. She kicked the head one, causing the others to fall down in a line down the stairs. She shot them as she stepped over them. One to her left lunged at her and she slid to the side, causing it to run past her and into the wall. She shot it. She moved as though it were a dance, shoot here, sidestep right here, spin and shoot again, it all seemed natural to her. Salem seemed to have two left feet in this dance though.

"Behind you." Miami said calmly, disposing of the zombie behind Salem.

"Thanks." He said bashing another in the head with the butt of his gun. Miami ran out of ammo and picked up a nearby pipe.

"Duck." She swung over Salem's head hitting a zombie in the jaw and sending it flying. Salem shot the last zombie and looked around. In some odd sort of way, the bodies around them seemed like art. Miami walked around to the side of the hotel and found a hose and started to put out the fire.

"You're pretty handy with a gun…and pipes." Salem said walking up to her.

"From what I saw you're not." Miami laughed.

"Im better with explosives." He said simply.

"Molotov, pipe bomb, I figured you were a pyro. Where'd you find that pipe bomb anyway?"

"I made it."

Miami looked at him skeptically. "Where'd you learn to make a bomb?"

"You pick things up. Plus Youtube is everyone's friend."

Miami smiled and walked toward the faucet, turning it off. She walked back up the stairs, Salem following her. She sat back down in the lawn chair.

"You don't have to keep me company." She looked over at him. "You look exhausted."

"Nah, I'm fine." Salem said rubbing his face.

"Go to bed Salem. I'll see you in the morning." Miami smiled. Salem sighed.

"Fine, Fine. Goodnight Miami." He walked into his room and closed the door. Miami looked forward and turned on her Ipod, watching the moon make its way across the night sky.

* * *

**Please review tell me how it was and also I dont know if Youtube shows you how to make bombs, it was a joke so no one sue me. Okay just want that to be cleared up. Bye! REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Fine

**Hi guys. Sorry it took awhile, had to type it all up. Soundtrack for this would be 'Hello' By Evanescence and 'Whisper' by Evanescence. Well enjoy :D**

* * *

Columbus woke up, the sun shining faintly through the dirty curtains. He looked beside him at the sleeping form of Wichita. He brushed a lock of fallen hair over her ear, smiling as she sighed in her sleep. He got out of bed and stretched, walking out of the bedroom and into the small living room connected with the kitchen, Little Rock was sleeping on the couch so he tiptoed across the living room and out the front door.

Outside the sun hadn't come up all the way and he heard the faint coo of a morning dove. Breathing in the fresh air he looked around at the grey world. Something seemed off, but then again everything seems off to him, so he shrugged away the feeling of paranoia. He saw Miami sitting in the lawn chair a few feet away. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped up and snapped at him. Columbus fell down in surprise and started crawling backwards on his back.

"Miami?" He looked at her more closely, horrified. Her face was cold and harsh filled with open wounds, bile and blood dripping from her lips. Her hair was disheveled and she looked at him, titling her head. Her eyes full of anger, madness, but most of all, hunger.

"Oh my God. Miami." Columbus said backing up further. She jumped down from the lawn chair and crawled over to him like an animal, sniffing him curiously.

"Miami it's me, its Columbus don't you remember?" He said fearfully. She crawled on top of him, looking at him intently. He looked in her eyes again. Deep in them he saw the old Miami, fighting to get out. Like a candle, it started to go out, flickering away.

"Miami?" Columbus said quietly. She was gone and the hunger remained. Miami snarled and lunged at his neck.

* * *

Columbus woke up with a start, sitting up and breathing heavily. He wiped his head, which was drenched with sweat and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom. He washed his face and dried it with a nearby towel. He slowed his breathing, collecting himself. He looked out the bathroom window, a faint light shining through. He gulped and opened the bathroom door. He put on his shirt and grabbed his gun walking slowly out the door, walking past the sleeping Little Rock and put his shaking hand on the door knob. He slung it open quickly, holding his double-barrel shakily. The lawn chair was empty. He looked around side to side and stepped out into the empty hall, closing the door behind him. He went to the lawn chair, Miami's Ipod sat on it.

"Hey-"

Columbus turned quickly aiming at the figure at the top of the stairs, shaking badly. They dropped something. Putting their hands up, their smile immediately fading.

"Whoa now." Miami said, her straight hair in her face. Columbus dropped his gun holding his hands up in apology.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said quickly. Miami tilted her head and bent down to pick up what she had dropped.

"Something wrong?" She asked walking up to him. He put his hands down, still shaking slightly.

"No, no I'm fine just…bad dream." He sat down in one of the lawn chairs putting his head in his hands.

"I'm guessing it had to do with me?" Miami said sitting down next to him.

"A zombiefied you." Columbus sat back, taking a breath.

"Don't worry I wont eat you." She patted him gently on the shoulder. "You know unless you piss me off, then I might."

Columbus gave a small laugh and looked at what Miami was holding.

"Doughnuts?" He asked laughing a little. Miami nodded and opened up a box, handing him a chocolate doughnut. He took it.

"I just went to get breakfast for you guys. I tried one and surprisingly they were fresh." Miami lifted her legs and rested them on the railing. Columbus took a bite of the doughnut, savoring it.

"Sorry again for almost shooting you." He said, taking another bite.

"S'alright." She looked over at him. "Do you always have dreams like that? People turning into zombies?"

Columbus shook his head. "I have the dream of being alone and chased by zombies, but never really people turning into one."

They were silent for a few minutes when a door opened behind them. They both looked to see Wichita come out of the room. She closed the door quietly.

"Morning." She said. She looked around for another chair. Columbus motioned for her to sit in his lap. She did and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Doughnut?" Miami offered holding up the box. Wichita took a powdered one and nibbled on it. They sat quietly, watching the sun rise.

"This is peace- hang on." Miami put her feet back on the ground and picked up her sniper. She looked through the scope at the zombie across the street rummaging through the garbage and shot it. It fell to the ground. Miami put the sniper down and put her legs back up on the railing. She sighed.

"Peaceful."

Wichita looked over at Miami. "Big day huh?" She said. Miami looked forward.

"Usually is when you go home." She said calmly. A door to her left opened and Tallahassee emerged yawning. He looked at Columbus and Wichita, then at Miami.

"I don't suppose you'll let me sit on your lap?" He asked giving a small smile. Miami gave a short laugh and stood up.

"Take my seat, I'll go wake up the others. There's doughnuts." Miami walked toward Salem's room first, deciding it was better to wake him up first rather than the preteen.

"Doughnuts?" Tallahassee asked sitting down. Then a gun went off.

* * *

Everyone bolted into the room.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Miami was holding her hands up at everyone coming in.

"Is he a zombie? !" Columbus asked trying to see into the dark room.

"No he is not." Said a voice from inside.

"Oh, hi Salem." Columbus said. He saw a shape raise something which he assumed was Salem waving.

"What happened?" Tallahassee asked suspiciously. Miami's face was calm and she lowered her hands.

"I went to wake him up and I thought I saw a zombie out the window, so I shot at it." Miami said. Tallahassee continued to look at her suspiciously.

"We didn't hear no glass shatter." He said.

"I missed." Miami replied without a pause.

"You don't miss. And a zombie through a 2nd story window?"

Miami sighed. "Look I'm tired. I thought I saw something and I shot at it on instinct and missed where I was aiming. I just need some sleep."

Tallahassee eyed her one last time, then lowered his gun to his side.

"Must've scared the hell out of him." He chuckled walking away. The others walked away too and Miami let out a sigh, turning back to Salem.

"You're a pretty good liar." He said sitting on the edge of the fold out bed on the couch.

"Yeah, well I don't think he would have taken kindly to you shooting at me." Miami sat down in a chair next to the TV. "I figured you were gonna be in the bedroom, so I was gonna knock on that door."

Salem got up. "I like to be near the exit if things go bad, I've done it for years. Sorry I almost shot you."

Miami waved him off. "It's fine, not the first time this morning." Salem gave her a puzzling look, but Wichita walked in before any more could be said.

"Hey. Little Rock's sick." She said putting her hands in her pockets. "Sore throat, probably just a cold. Just wanted to warn you guys."

Miami nodded. "Okay, we ready to go?"

"Yeah whenever you are."

Miami nodded and Wichita left. Miami got up and walked toward the door, then turned back around to look at Salem. "C'mon, there's doughnuts." She said walking out.

"Doughnuts?" Salem asked to himself and shrugged, grabbing his stuff and following her out.

* * *

"58 bottles of beer on the wall, 58 bottles of beer!"

They had stopped by a CVS about a half and hour ago and were now apparently singing. Why they were singing 99 bottles of beer, Miami didn't know. She was in the back, trying to get some sleep. She figured she could drown it out, but she gave up after 42 bottles.

"I swear I will fucking shoot you if you keep going." She said. The car got silent.

"Someone's grumpy." Tallahassee said from the driver's seat.

"I'm sleep deprived, I would like just an hour of sleep and I'll be okay. 2 hours I'll be as fucking jolly as Santa." Miami sighed.

"Why didn't you just go in Salem's car?" Wichita asked.

"Because I thought it would be more comfortable in here. Plus Columbus freaks out every time he's near your sick sister." She yawned. "How long 'til we get to Orlando?"

"Bout 4, 5 hours." Tallahassee said.

"Alright," Miami sighed. " Wake me up before then, my towns before Orlando. You guys don't have to be super quiet or anything, but please, no singing."

Little Rock sneezed. "Okay." She sounded like she was holding her nose.

"Thank you." She rolled over, then rolled back over to look at them. "And sorry for threatening to shoot you guys."

* * *

She was running again, she could hear the snarls behind her. She didn't fear them, but she kept running. Of course in a time like this she was weaponless, but it seemed as though luck had found her as a truck came into view, parked on the side of the road. She ran faster, the hope of a getaway car giving her speed. The growls behind her got farther and farther away, but she didn't look back. She focused on the truck that seemed distantly familiar. She opened the door and found herself standing in the middle of a street, empty buildings looming over her. She looked around and saw she was alone.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing down the dead city. No answer came. She started walking, looking up at the darkening sky. "Hello?" She called out louder.

"If you go out in the woods today…" A girl voice sang.

"You're sure of a big surprise." A smooth male voice sang.

Miami turned around, the voices still echoing. "Hello?" She called out. She knew those voices. "Wichita? Salem?"

"If you go out in the woods today…" That was Columbus.

"You'd better go in disguise." And Tallahassee.

"Guys where are you? !"

"For every bear that ever there was, have gathered here today because…" They all sang her lullaby now, the one she always sang to…

"Hazel?"

She stood in the middle of the street, just looking at her. Miami ran up to her and grabbed her hand. It turned to ash as soon as she did. Miami looked at Hazel.

"Today's the day," She was slowly changing. "The teddy bears have," Her black hair got longer and turned brown. She shrunk a few inches, every bit of her changing except her eyes. Her eyes stayed the same.

"Their picnic." Little Rock said, her gaze never leaving.

"Little Rock?" Miami looked at her, her gaze falling down to Little Rock's neck. It started bleeding. Miami put her hands over the wound trying to stop it, but it just bled more.

"No." Miami said desperately. Little Rock fell to the ground clutching her neck. Miami tried to bend down and help her, but she couldn't move. "No!" She screamed as she struggled against her own feet, but nothing would move.

"Why won't you help me Miami?" Little Rock said crying.

"No I'm trying!" Miami cried. Little Rock started to change again, back into Hazel.

"Why are you letting me die Alice?" She cried. The puddle of her blood reached Miami's boots.

"No! Hazel!" Miami looked down, tugging at her feet. She looked back up and Hazel was gone, Wichita stood in front of Miami now.

"Where's Little Rock?" Wichita asked, her hands covered in blood.

"Wichita! Wichita help me!" Miami tried to reach for her, but now she couldn't move her arms.

"Like how you helped my sister." Wichita said making fists at her sides, blood dripping from them.

"I-I couldn't, I tried but I can't move." Miami was crying looking at Wichita with pleading eyes. Tallahassee, Columbus, and Salem walked up looking at her.

"You can't come with us anymore." Columbus said. Miami choked on a sob. Wichita and Columbus turned around and disappeared into the wall of fog.

"Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone again! Im sorry!"

"Sorries don't fix things." Tallahassee said.

"Tallahassee! You understand don't you there was nothing I could do!" Tallahassee followed Wichita and Columbus.

"Goodbye Miami." Salem said and followed the others.

Miami stood alone, the street seemed even emptier than before. The fog that her friends went into was gone, the sun was gone, and now only a single streetlamp lit the street. Miami heard a growl and looked ahead of her. A zombie limped into the pale light. More followed, until they surrounded her. Miami looked around fearfully.

"No." She whispered. They ran for her, she tried to move, but still couldn't.

"No!" She cried as they bit into her flesh from all sides.

* * *

Miami screamed, bolting upright. She breathed in heavily, her face wet with tears and hugged her knees. Her hand went to her neck to her locket, rubbing her thumb over it desperately as she had done so many times before. She was still in the back of the Caddy, it looked about noon but Miami didn't care. She was just trying to get the images out of her head.

"Miami what's wrong? !"

Miami jumped and looked over at the door. Wichita stood there, a frightened look on her face. Miami looked at her with fearful eyes.

"Is she okay? !" Miami asked desperately.

"Who? !"

"Little Rock is she okay? !"

"Yeah of course she is!" Wichita said. She walked to the trunk and opened it.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, sitting on the edge of the trunk. Miami slowed down her breathing and calmed down.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. I'm fine." Miami said getting out of the trunk.

"You sure?" Wichita said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Miami said. She breathed in and out slowly and looked up at Wichita. "I'm used to it."

"What happened then?" Wichita asked.

"Zombies were after us. Yeah we all died." Miami lied smoothly.

"Then why did you ask for my sister?" Wichita looked confused.

"She was the last one, must've stuck in my mind. Im fine." She said, mostly to reassure herself rather than Wichita. She looked around, the place looked familiar. "Where are we?"

"Um 'almost there'... at least that's what Florida said. You sure you're alright?"

Miami looked around again, feeling that she was in a dream. She'd been on this route many times, as a child.

"Miami?" Wichita said. Miami snapped out of it and looked at her.

"I'm gonna go in the store." Miami said walking away. She walked into the now ransacked 7-11.

"Hey Miami."

She turned to her left to see Little Rock storming the candy aisle.

"Hey. How's the cold?" Miami asked walking over to her.

"I feel like crap, but I'll live. How was you're nap?"

Miami gave a small tired smile. "About the same as your cold." Miami walked away and picked up a box of Kit Kats and opened one. She took a bite and walked over to the fridges and took out a green tea.

"Green tea is nasty." Tallahassee said next to her. He was holding various bottles of alcohol.

"Well I like it. We almost done here?" Miami said picking up a basket on the side of the aisle and placing the Kit Kats in them. She opened her green tea and took a sip.

"Pretty much. You wanna drive?"

Miami put more green teas in the basket and walked to another aisle. "Sure." She scanned all the aisles. Salem walked out of the employee lounge and Columbus walked out of the bathroom. "What the fuck, where's all the jerky!" She threw a box of Cheez-Its across the store, Columbus barely dodging it. She heard Tallahassee laugh behind her.

"Sucks don't it?" He said walking past her and out the door. They all regrouped in the parking lot.

"Okay, who's riding with who?" Tallahassee said.

"I would like to ride in Salem's car." Columbus piped up. Wichita gave a small sigh. Salem tilted his head.

"Wichita." She looked up and he tossed her the keys. "You can ride with Columbus in my car." He said. Wichita gave a small thanking smile.

"Well Im driving. Let's go." Miami said and headed towards the driver's side. Everyone looked after her.

"Think she'll be alright?" Salem asked as they heard the driver door close.

"I hope so." Wichita sighed. "She woke up screaming today." They looked at her.

"Did she tell you why?" Salem asked.

"She said it was because we all turned into zombies. Though that might seem normal, when I went to see what's wrong, she asked me if you were okay." Wichita said looking at Little Rock.

"Me?" Little Rock said confused.

"Yeah. So whatever scared her, I don't think it was just zombies." They looked back toward the Caddy. The door opened.

"Are we going?" Miami called.

"Yeah just figuring out when to stop at a CVS again." Tallahassee lied.

"Well we can do that later let's go!" She said closing the door again. They all went into their designated cars. Tallahassee sat in front with Miami.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She said putting the car in drive.

"Alright. If you need any-"

"I'm fine." Miami repeated, looking at him.

"Are you?" Tallahassee said. She turned her head and said nothing, driving off.

* * *

**And there ends CH. 13! :) It was completley coincidental that the nightmares were on the unlucky #13. None of you probably care but I thought it was little cool. lol. I'll try to update soon. Bye y'all!**


	14. Chapter 14: Welcome to Useless

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, been enjoyin summer:) Well enjoy Chapter 14! Song for the dancing part (you'll see.) Is Telephone by Lady Gaga and later My Console by Eifel 65**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything! except my characters and story thingy.**

* * *

"Welcome to Useless." Miami sighed as she drove past a sign that read 'Eustis'. The small town was destroyed like all of the other cities around, with cars piled up, trash and glass everywhere, and the look of abandonment. A few bodies littered the ground, but nothing they haven't seen before. Miami pulled over on the side of the forgotten road.

"Hey Salem, there's a CVS down that street. Will you take Little Rock and go get her some cough drops?" Miami had heard Little Rock start coughing about halfway through the ride and she had a feeling it was starting to get painful. "I'll come back and show you the way to the house."

"Yeah sure. C'mon Little Rock." He said and got out with their guns. A few minutes later Columbus and Wichita got in and Miami continued driving. After driving through town for 5 minutes, they started seeing houses. They turned on a street called 'Lakeview' passing a few zombies who tried to chase them but were shot down by Miami, showing no emotion. They turned down another street and pulled up to a mocha colored house. The lawn was overgrown and the white screen door was torn off its hinges. A basketball hoop lay across the driveway. Everyone got out of the car and Miami headed to the back of the Caddy. She started rifling through her bag.

"Nice place." Tallahassee said. Miami ignored him and pulled out a key with a lightning design on it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to face Columbus.

"We can check it out for you if you want, you know if…"

Miami knew he was just trying to be nice and didn't want to worry the already nervous boy. "No it's okay. I can handle this." She said forcing a small smile.

"Okay." He said. Miami walked around the car to the front of the house. She looked at it confused.

"What is it?" Wichita asked.

"I just don't remember boards on the windows." She said.

"Well maybe someone used it as shelter." Columbus said.

"Guess we'll find out." Miami said. She walked up to the door and put the key in, the others right behind her. She opened the door and was surprised to find most of it clean. She was expecting to find it wrecked, glass shattered, tables overthrown, plants dead, but instead it only had some trash on the ground and the floors were a little dirty.

"What the hell?" Miami said, touching a plant on the table next to her.

"When no one lives in houses they tend to stay clean." Tallahassee said.

"But the plants are alive." She said touching the dirt in the pot. " It's still wet."

"Well maybe they mutated, hell I don't know can we just check out the house?" Tallahassee said.

Miami ignored her suspicious thoughts and focused on her mission. "Okay, Tallahassee go through this room then the kitchen and the laundry room that way." She pointed in front of her to the right. "Wichita, Columbus, check the living room, the master bedroom, and the backyard." She pointed in front of her toward the large living room. "I'll get the hallway."

They split up. Miami checked Hunter's old room, still untouched. She checked the bathroom and walked into Hazel's room. Her collection of books lined one wall, all of adventure and fantasy. Her bed lay against the blue wall with multicolored dots of all sizes. Her dresser with a vanity mirror sat on the opposite wall, with a TV on it. She saw a picture of her and Hazel taped to it, one of the more recent ones than the one at the lake. Miami picked it up and smiled at it, feeling that at any moment Hazel would walk out, still smiling like in the picture.

Miami heard something behind her. She turned around aiming her gun and came face to face with her door. She braced herself and opened the familiar room and gasped.

"Oh my God."

* * *

"Miami?" Tallahassee said walking back through the kitchen. He walked toward the hallway. Seeing Miami staring opened mouthed into a room. He walked up and saw a picture next to her on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"Hey is this your sis-" He looked up and into the room, his eyebrows raised. A girl with shoulder length golden wavy hair, was dancing around the room with her eyes closed. She was listening to an Ipod wearing jean shorts and an olive green tank top. The room was clean with bookshelve walls filled to the brim with books.

"You know her?" Tallahassee asked still staring at the girl. Miami nodded eyes still wide. The girl was pretty, but even more so when she opened her light green eyes.

"Holy-!" She said before she tripped over a stack of books on the floor and fell backwards.

"Tal could I have sec?" Miami said still looking at the girl. Tallahassee nodded and walked down the hall to collect Wichita and Columbus.

The girl on the floor looked up at Miami confused.

"Alice?"

Miami nodded and smiled.

* * *

"How come every other day we find another survivor?" Tallahassee complained. "It's too many people and we are settin up for disaster."

"There aren't that many people left, we should stick with whoever we find." Wichita said.

"And notice how it's all because of Miami?" Tallahassee continued, ignoring Wichita. Wichita rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he's ecstatic about it on the inside." Columbus said to Wichita smiling. Miami walked through the door smiling with the girl.

"Guys this is my friend Adelaide." She said motion to her. Adelaide waved shyly.

"Where the hell is Adelasomethin." Tallahassee asked.

"It's Add-a-laid and it's in Australia." Adelaide replied, clearly with a Australian accent.

"You gotta be shittin me, you're Australian?" Tallahassee asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." Adelaide said shyly.

"What the hell you doin here?"

"Will you stop interrogating her? !" Miami said defensively.

"I-I moved from there to the U.S when I was 15 and when I was 17 I moved down here to Florida." Adelaide shrugged. Something clicked in Miami's head.

"Hey we'll be right back I'm gonna go get the others." Miami said walking to the Cadillac and dragging Adelaide with her.

"It was nice meeting you all." Adelaide said quickly getting into the Cadillac. They drove off leaving Tallahassee, Wichita, and Columbus looking after them.

"What just happened?" Columbus asked confused.

"I have no idea." Wichita said.

* * *

Miami and Adelaide walked into the CVS, the automatic doors had already been pried open and upon walking in they found a few slain zombies.

"The place is cleared out but take this incase." Miami said handing a pistol to Adelaide. Adelaide looked at it eyes wide.

"Alice I-"

"Call me Miami okay and I'll call you Adelaide. It's just a thing we do."

"Okay um, Miami I-"

"Hang on come with me." Miami cut her off. They walked down the pharmacy isle. Little Rock was sitting on the counter.

"Hey Miami, whose that?" She asked.

"This is Adelaide. Where's Salem?"

"Isle 7. Why?" Little Rock said, giving a cough.

"Just need to check something." Miami dragged Adelaide toward the isle.

"Al- I mean Miami. What is it?"

Miami stopped and turned around to look at her.

"By chance did you come down here to scout for colleges and finish your senior year here because it felt a little like home here cause of the weather?" Miami asked quickly.

Adelaide blinked a few times in confusion. "Well partly but what do you mean colle-"

"Come on!" Miami smiled. They continued to walk toward isle 7 and stopped at the entrance.

"Salem!" Miami said. Salem jumped and dropped the glass figurine he was looking at, shattering it against the floor.

"What?" He asked seeing it was her. He looked at Adelaide briefly then looked back at Miami. Miami held a smile, looking between Salem and Adelaide. They looked at her confused. Salem held up his hands seeming to say 'What?' again. Miami's smile slowly faded.

"You- do you know her?" She asked pointing to Adelaide.

"Noooo…" Salem said slowly walking towards them. Miami thought furiously. The story had matched up, hadn't it?

"Why did you come to Florida?" Miami asked Adelaide.

"I wanted to join the circus and I ended up finishing school here too."

"Wait, the circus?" Miami asked even more confused.

"Yeah, I took classes." Adelaide said seriously.

"Class- okay so you came from Australia, to Massachusetts, then to Florida to finish up senior year…and join the circus?"

"Yeah but I never said anything about Massachusetts. I was in Rhode Island, Florida's sunny and it reminded me of Australia. Are you alright?" Adelaide said.

"But…your daughter…what happened to her?"

"She came down here to uh, visit relatives and I couldn't find her." Salem said a bit nervously. Miami looked at him.

"You said she came down here to look at colleges."

"Um, yes well that too."

Miami looked at him suspiciously. "You're not telling me something…"

"Hey can we leave before more zombies show up?" Little Rock said walking up. They all looked at her. She looked at the group confused. "What's going on?"

Miami looked at Salem. "Nothing. Let's go."

On the way out Adelaide walked next to Miami.

"What was that all about?" Adelaide asked quietly.

"Thought he was your dad, I'll explain later." She said in a monotone.

"Miami, my parents died when I was 10. Car accident, I was at their funeral."

"Would've been nice to know 5 minutes ago." Miami said sarcastically happy. They walked outside, Little Rock and Salem getting in the Audi, Adelaide and Miami heading for the Cadillac.

"Hey look!" Adelaide said pointing down the street. A figure stood at the end of it, just standing. It started walking, like a normal human being.

"Are you a survivor?" Adelaide called out walking toward it.

"Adelaide be careful." Miami said from the car door.

"Hey wave if you're human!" Adelaide called waving at the figure. It waved back. "Guys it's a survivor!" Adelaide said nearing the survivor. Miami looked at it suspiciously. She saw it limp once and returned to it's normal walk.

"Adelaide it's not a survivor run!" She called running toward them. Adelaide and the 'human' were yards away from each other. Adelaide turned around.

"What?" She said and the zombie sprinted for her.

"Adelaide shoot it!" Miami said almost there. Adelaide turned around and saw the zombie running. She screamed and ran.

"Shoot it!" Miami called, finding her own gun jammed. Adelaide turned around and fumbled with the gun, dropping it. She screamed again and put her hands up guarding her face as the zombie approached. Miami ran up and drop kicked the zombie a few feet from Adelaide. Her head hit the pavement and she felt a wave of nausea and dizziness, but got up quickly. She pulled out a knife from her shin sheath and shoved it through the zombie's eye. She took a breath and sat down. Adelaide looked at the zombie and ran to an alley. Miami heard her throwing up and sighed.

"Great. You're fucking squeamish." She said. Adelaide came back and swallowed dryly.

"That's not the whole reason." She said pointing at the corpse. Miami looked over at the red-headed zombie.

"Holy shit that's Sean isn't it?" She said raising her eyebrows. She shrugged. "Always thought he'd be alive, he's a fast runner."

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Adelaide said. Miami looked up at her tilting her head.

"What you mean?"

"I mean that you're treating this like some fucking videogame! He was your friend and you just stabbed him in the eye and killed him! Then immediately shrugged it off!" Adelaide said throwing her arms up. Miami gave a small laugh and dropped her head. Adelaide eyes widened even further. "Why are you laughing? !"

"Because, Mikaela , you think that I'm treating this like a game. What should I cry over every person I've killed? Every family member I've lost? All my friends?" Miami stood up. "Their bodies may still be walking around but that is _not them._" She said angrily pointing towards the rotting body of Sean. "That wasn't Sean, it was a monster in a shell. If I didn't kill _it_ it would have killed _you,_ without a second thought. You can't _risk_ feeling compassion in this world, you can't _risk_ feeling attached to anyone. You can't _risk _feeling _anything!"_ Miami glared at her. "You think it's a game to me, maybe it is but only as a game of survival. Everyone here is playing, maybe you should too."

And Miami walked away leaving a shocked Adelaide behind her.

"C'mon so I don't end up saving your ass again!" Miami called. Adelaide ran after her.

* * *

They sat in silence on the ride back to the house. Finnaly Miami couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So what were you doing at my house?" She asked. Adelaide looked at her, a bit surprised that she was even talking to her.

"Um, well I was living with Ryan since he was the one giving me the circus lessons, and well you were the only other person I really talked to. Plus I thought you seemed like the fighting type."

Miami smirked. "Is Ryan in my house too?"

"I-uh-had to push him out the window of his apartment…" She got silent. Miami felt the need for a change of subject.

"So um, you watered the plants?"

"What?" Adelaide looked at her confused.

"The plants, in the house."

"Oh. Yeah, I also kinda cleaned up your house. Um your stepmom-"

"Dead I know." Miami said. "What did you do with her?"

"I buried her…in the backyard by the fence…then put on new sheets…I had nothing to do so I cleaned."

"Where the hell did you get food for 3 months?" Miami asked.

"The neighbors. I've been eating oodles of noodles. A lot."

"And um- were there any zombies in the house when you got there?"

"No it was empty. And no zombies ever bothered me."

"So you just hid the entire time?"

"Well what else could I do? ! I had no one and I was alone! You don't know what it's like."

"Um yeah I do." Miami said angrily. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

"Finally." Tallahassee mumbled as the Cadillac drove up. Miami got out and slammed the door. Tallahassee walked up from the front door.

"Easy princess." Tallahassee laughed.

"Tallahassee not now." Miami said holding her hand up to him and walking through the front door. Tallahassee looked at her confused. She would've hit him by now or something. Salem, Little Rock and Adelaide walked up.

"What's wrong with her?" Tallahassee asked jerking his thumb at the front door.

"Dunno." Adelaide said quietly.

They all walked into the living room. Miami sat down on the big sectional couch.

"Alright. Take your pick of rooms, there's one over there." Miami pointed to a door on the other side of the living room. "One by the door, one outside the hall, and two in the hall. Since Adelaide has my room I'll stay in there with her." She slumped down even further into the couch. "Make yourself at home." She sighed. Everyone went to go check out the rooms and Tallahassee sat down next to Miami.

"This is a really comfy couch." He said. Miami said nothing, a small look of sadness on her face. "If you're gonna look like that the whole time things are gonna get depressing." He said looking at her.

"Do you think I act as though everything's a game?" Miami asked. Tallahassee thought for a moment then shrugged.

"Makes it easier to deal with everything don't it?"

"That doesn't answer my question." Miami grumbled.

"Well if you treat it like a game then I must be too. Cause killin zombies sure is a hell of a lot of fun." He smiled. Miami was silent for a few moments.

"Does everyone here think I'm heartless?" Miami asked sadly. Tallahassee sighed and took off his hat, rubbing his head.

"Look, I may not know you really well, but I know damn sure well that you're not heartless." He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Miami. She took it and felt a tear come to her eye as she looked at her and Hazel in the photo.

"I think she knows it too." He said looking at the picture with her. Before he knew it Miami had him in a hug around his neck. He widened his eyes in surprise and held his hands up. After a moment he lowered them and patted her back awkwardly.

Miami pulled herself away and sat back as though nothing had happened.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you in your sleep." She said. Tallahassee raised his eyebrows.

"Wow go from soft and sad to violent in a matter of seconds."

Miami gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Yeah well that will be the only soft moment you will ever see from me."

"Hey Tallahassee you get the last room." Columbus said walking in and sitting down next to Miami.

"Which one spit-fuck?" Tallahassee asked. Columbus made a face at him that seemed to say 'Don't call me that', then turned to a mischievous smile.

"The one by the front door." He said.

Miami laughed loudly.

"What?" Tallahassee asked.

"That was the room you checked." She managed to choke out. Tallahassee widened his eyes in horror.

"The fluffy one? !"

Miami laughed harder.

"Damnit!"

* * *

Miami walked into her room. It was almost the same as she remembered it, but without all the books around now. She smiled as she looked at the familiar posters of Evanescence and Nightmare Before Christmas. She lightly ran her hand over them. Sweeney Todd, The Joker, Breaking Benjamin, all of them covered her walls. This was her sanctuary. Where she was always safe, where she was always happy. The green and purple walls made the dark characters around her seem even more real. Dragon figurines, countless movies, a library of music, all her savors in a time of need.

"I tried to keep everything how you left it." Adelaide said from the door. Miami turned and looked at her. She smiled.

"Everything's perfect." Miami said. Adelaide smiled, then looked down.

"Look I'm sorry that I yelled at you. It was just…a lot to take in for one day." Adelaide said stepping in the room.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've been easier on you. You've been all alone this whole time and I should have taken that into consideration."

Adelaide smiled. "Guess we both need to calm down."

Miami gave half a smile. "One question though." Miami said.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just shoot the zombie? I mean you had a gun…"

Adelaide looked around nervously. "Well, honestly I don't really know how to use a gun. I tried to tell you, but you cut me off."

"The world has been full of zombies for months, and you don't know how to defend yourself?"

"Well…" Adelaide sighed. "Yeah basically."

Miami let out a breath slowly. "Well that certainly complicates things."

"You guys could teach me." Adelaide offered. Miami sighed.

"Well we kinda have to. When you come with us you'll have to take care of yourself for the most-"

"I'm coming with you guys?" Adelaide asked.

"You wanna stay here?"

"No, I just... didn't know I could come with you guys."

Miami looked around again and her eyes landed on a black plastic box. She beamed at it.

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

"Looky looky what I got."

Miami walked into the living room with her hands full of wires connected to the black box.

"You have an Xbox!" Little Rock said excitedly.

"Yep. Who wants to play? I got three other controllers."

Columbus, Little Rock, and Tallahassee raised their hands. She hooked up the Xbox and put in a game.

"How do you use this thing?" Tallahassee asked examining the controller.

"That's what she said." Columbus laughed. Tallahassee glared at him. Columbus looked at him and sighed.

"50?"

"55." Tallahassee said and punched him in the arm. Columbus winced in pain.

"Settle down children. Okay this is the trigger, this is to walk, this is to look around…" Miami gave Tallahassee instructions on the Xbox controller. He sat confused.

"What game are we playing?" Little Rock asked.

"Halo 3."

"You have anything else?" Columbus asked.

"It's that or Left 4 Dead."

"Alright aliens are better at this point." Columbus said nodding.

They all ran around shooting each other in the game, Tallahassee dying first. Now Columbus and Miami were neck and neck.

"Oh come on that's totally spamming!" Miami exclaimed as she was shot down.

"It's a legitimate strategy!"

"Oh bull! Hiding behind a rock and shooting me as I pass by is not a legitimate strategy!"

"Calm down nerds. It's a game. We can make it real life if you'd like." Tallahassee offered pulling out one of his pistols. Miami and Columbus still looked a bit steamed, but they calmed down.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Miami said.

"You're on." Columbus said. The others sighed as Columbus and Miami battled it out.

Salem was still on Miami's mind though. He changed his stories, looked nervous whenever anyone brought it up... Tallahassee was right.

He was hiding something.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and once again sorry it took so long. The next chapter might take a while too so Ill apologize for that now. I would like to give credit where it is due and the above 'Legitimate strategy' thing, that was mainly based off of the Red vs. Blue series. And Adelaide is pronounced ADD- UH- LAID. so u guys know. and I have a poll up on my profile so check it out ;) sry for rambling and saying sry alot. REVIEW! PLEASE!JUST DO IT! **


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets and Voices

**Hey guys. I know it takes me a while to actually post each chapter and Im sry for that:) I'm slow but thank you for all of you that put up wit me. Songs for this chapter are 'Are you gonna be my girl' By Jet, 'Untitled' by Simple Plan, and 'Talking to Myself' By Eminem(only the chorus)**

* * *

"Beatcha again." Miami smiled smugly.

"Best 6 out of 11?" Columbus said.

"Hey the rest of us want to play too!" Little Rock whined. Columbus and Miami looked behind them at the rest of the group, who were clearly bored.

"Oh, sorry." Miami said sheepishly.

"Hey is that a drum set?" Tallahassee asked from the couch. Everyone followed his gaze toward the blue drum set behind the couch in the corner.

"Uh yeah. You play?" Miami asked Tallahassee chuckled happily and jumped over the couch. He sat down and picked up the drumsticks. He tapped each drum experimentally, turning a few knobs causing the drums to turn to their correct pitches. After he finished he cracked his fingers and twirled the sticks.

"Who can play guitar?" He said smiling. Adelaide raised her hand shyly.

"I can play a few songs." She said.

"Well c'mon and plug it in! We're gonna play some real Rockband. Little Rock C'mere."

Adelaide and Little Rock walked over, Adelaide already knowing where the guitar and amp lie and she began tuning. Tallahassee said something to Little Rock and pointed toward the guitars. She nodded and walked up to them, picking up a tambourine behind them.

"Alright Little Rock, you start, Adelaide you know the song 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl'?"

Adelaide nodded.

"Let's do it." Tallahassee said and motioned for Little Rock to start. She did shaking the tambourine at a steady beat, then Tallahassee came in with the drums. After a few beats he stopped and Adelaide played the familiar guitar solo. Everyone smiled as they played and as they stopped at the pause, someone started the words.

"_Well I said 1 2 3, take my hand and come with me because you look so fine and I really wanna make ya mine!_" Wichita sang surprising the others. She wasn't good, but she wasn't horrible either. The others continued to play, stopping when needed.

"_I said you look so fine and I really wanna make ya mine_."

"_4 5 6, C'mon and get your kicks! Now ya don't need the money when you look like that do ya honey." _Columbus finished. Wichita smiled at him. He actually did sound bad, but no one said anything so as not to ruin the moment.

"Big black boots." Salem said half laughing.

"_Long brown hair!" _Wichita said.

"_She's so sweet with her…" _Columbus said off key.

"_Get back stare!" _Miami belted.

_"Well I can see, you home with me!" _Wichita sang.

_"But you were with another man! Yeah!"_ Miami sang.

_"_I know we ain't got, much to say." Salem said still half laughing.

_"Before I let you get away! Yeah!"_ Columbus sang, causing everyone to cringe a bit from the wrong note he was hitting. Columbus looked at Wichita and smiled.

"I said a are you gonna be my girl?" They all finished, Columbus thankfully just saying it, still looking at Wichita. Wichita smiled back at him and jumped at him kissing him. They fell back over the couch and were accompanied by whistles from the others.

"Way to go ya scrawny little spit-fuck!" Tallahassee laughed. Columbus rolled Wichita over so he was on top of her now and held up one hand toward Tallahassee to flick him off. Tallahassee laughed even harder.

"Hey guys? Guys not on my couch." Miami laughed. Columbus and Wichita broke apart and smiled at Miami and rolled off the couch onto the floor.

* * *

After they got Columbus and Wichita off each other, everyone sat down on the couch.

"So what's the movie for tonight?" Tallahassee asked. Miami and Little Rock were going through the DVDs.

"Oooo how about-" Little Rock started.

"No!" Everyone said at once.

"What? I was gonna say the Lizzie Mcguire Movie."

"We know. The answer is still 'no'" Miami said pulling out a DVD and adding it to her pile. She stood up and put them on the table.

"Alright I got The Dark Knight, Pirates of the Caribbean 1 2 and 3, Avatar, New Moon, and the Lion King."

"Oh my God you're not a Twilight fan are you?" Tallahassee asked unbelievingly.

"I just thought on of the options should be a comedy. I mean c'mon 'The lion fell in love with the lamb' what the hell is that? The lion should eat the lamb and have the stupid little puppy boy for dessert. Solves all the problems and saves everyone from more sequels." Miami smiled. Tallahassee laughed.

"I vote we watch Avatar and if we want Lion King afterwards." Wichita said.

"Everybody cool with that?" Miami asked. They nodded and she put in the DVD. After Avatar they watched Lion King in which everyone but Tallahassee and Salem sang the songs. During 'Just can't wait to be King' Miami and Little Rock started to jump on the couch, kind of frightening everyone else. In the middle of the movie Miami got up to go get changed into her pajamas, She went into her room, going through her closet. After she got changed she opened her door but stopped when she noticed a big cockroach on the wall next to the door.

"Aren't you a big one." Miami said. It started to scurry away. "Oh no you don't, you are not gonna jump on my head later." She picked up a sneaker and smashed it on the wall. She lifted the shoe to the bug guts on the wall.

"Ew." Miami said. She looked around for something to wipe it off with. She found an old newspaper on her desk and took the front page. She started to wipe away the remains of the bug when she saw a familiar face. She uncrumpled the paper and read the headline.

'_**Massachusetts Fugitive Caught in Orlando'**_

Salem's picture lie below it. Miami covered her mouth in surprise and read the paragraph below.

'_**James Baker, age 40, was arrested in Orlando Thursday night for the murder of his wife and daughter. Baker and his wife Lucy, age 36, were currently going through a divorce and several text messages sent from Baker to his wife the night of the murder suggest that he had been enraged. Their 8-year-old daughter Patricia was currently staying with Baker's wife that night when Baker allegedly shot and killed-'**_

"Miami?"

Miami jumped and looked at Salem in the doorway. He looked at her with a confused smile.

"Just heard a thump and came to make sure…" He trailed off as she slowly held up the paper. His smile faded.

"Please God tell me it isn't true." She said. Salem was silent.

"You need to explain this to me right now because if Tallahassee ever finds out you're gonna want me on your side." Salem looked down. Miami pulled him in and shut the door.

"Salem." She said. He continued to look down.

"Salem." She said a bit more forcefully. He looked up at her, his face full of sadness.

"I didn't kill them." He said in a heartbroken voice.

"Then what happened?" Miami asked.

Salem took a breath. "My wife Lucy and I were going through a divorce. I got in with some bad people gambling and ended up having to owe them money. I tried to come up with it but I couldn't get it done by the deadline. I went to ask for more time, and they refused. Next thing I know they hit me with something and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in my old house, where Lucy lived, and I had a gun in my hand. I dropped it and ran to Patricia's room, praying that they were alright. She was in Lucy's arms…on the ground. They were both shot in the head, with the gun that was in my hand. I did the only thing I could, I ran." He sat down on the bed. "They had stolen my phone and sent text messages to Lucy, giving me a motive. Bent on revenge, I blew up the building of the people who killed my wife. I made sure that every single one was dead." Salem said clenching his fists. After that I ran anywhere I could and ended up in Florida, and got caught by an off-duty cop who recognized my face from T.V." Salem looked at Miami. "I swear to you that's the truth."

Miami was silent. She wasn't sure if she could trust him, but something in his eyes told her it was the truth.

"How do I know you're not lying like the last time?" She said. Salem sighed.

"I'm a horrible liar, I know you were suspicious of me the 1st time." He scoffed. "And if I was a killer do you think I would've saved you?"

Miami looked down. "Then why not just tell us?"

"It's not a matter I like to discuss. And do you think Tallahassee would have let me live very long if he knew?"

"You could've just said your family died from zombies. You didn't need to make a story that frekin complex.

Salem snorted a laugh. "I panicked, sue me." He stood up. Miami leaned on the wall and crossed her arms.

"You didn't learn how to build bombs from Youtube did you?"

"No, I suppose I wasn't truthful there either. I was in the army, chemical engineering and weapon tech, that was my field. I found out how to make better more efficient bombs until I got tired of it." There was a silence for a moment as Miami thought about all she was just told.

"Could we not tell the others?" Salem asked a bit nervously.

"That's a good conversation starter. 'Hey guys did you know Salem here was convicted of murder?' We won't tell them but you know secrets don't stay hidden forever, especially in this group." Miami said. "But when they find out, and I don't mean if I mean when, I'll be there to back you up okay?"

Salem nodded.

"Now let's go watch Simba be king. Hmm?" Miami smiled. They walked back into the living room.

* * *

"Alright now show me what you got."

Adelaide lunged at Miami. Miami sidestepped and Adelaide ran past her. Miami then grabbed Adelaide's arm, spun under it, and pinned it against Adelaide's back.

"You need to stop trying to tackle me." She said and let Adelaide go. "You gotta just get me down, zombie's aren't this smart so just put me on the-"

Adelaide punched Miami in the nose.

"AH!" Miami stumbled back and tripped on a block of wood. She sat ad blinked away the few tears that sprung from her eyes.

"Well that's one way to do it but now you're just getting mad."

"Well maybe if you just give me a break I mean we've been at it for an hour and a half! And why do I need to know how to get them down in hand to hand combat?" Adelaide said sitting down.

"Because if worst comes to worst you'll need to know how to keep them off of you. And you don't get breaks when you're fighting zombies." She looked at Adelaide. It was cold out but the girl was sweating and red faced. "Fine you get 10 minutes."

"30."

"15."

"27!" Tallahassee said from the hot tub.

"Tal you have no lines in this play." Miami said turning around. He smiled and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh c'mon princess let the girl rest, it's not like we're on a deadline."

"But she could _end up_ dead if zombies attacked at any second." Miami said.

"And if they do you and me would kick ass but right now we are _fine_." Tallahassee said taking another sip. Miami sighed.

"Fine 30 minutes."

"Thanks." Adelaide said to both Tallahassee and Miami. Miami walked over to the hot tub and put her feet in.

"She'll get better." Tallahassee said.

"Hope so. Hopefully she'll be better at learning to shoot." Miami touched her nose and winced. Tallahassee laughed.

"I thought that part was hilarious. Felt like justice."

"Yeah ha ha, ya jerk." Miami leaned back on her hands and breathed in the morning air. "So what am I doing wrong?"

"Well for starters you're showin her once then telling her to go. Make sure she gets it first, then let it try. Second, stop showin her Goddamn karate moves. You're takin down a zombie, not fuckin fightin a black belt." He sunk lower into the tub. "So how's your arm?"

"Better, I guess. I try to ignore it. Um. Will-" Miami sighed and swallowed her pride. "Will you help me teach Adelaide?" She said closing her eyes. Tallahassee smiled.

"Sure thing princess, but you're gonna be the test dummy."

Miami sighed. "Fine I'm getting a drink." She said getting up.

"Get me another beer will ya?" He said chucking the empty bottle over the fence.

"For calling me princess, let's see. Hmm." She said putting her finger to the corner of her mouth in a thinking pose. "No." She said and walked in.

The back door led to the living room where Little Rock and Columbus were playing Call of Duty 4. Wichita was on the couch watching quietly. Miami sat down next to her.

"Sometimes it's like he loves it more than me." Wichita laughed.

"Don't worry I wont let them take it." Miami fake whispered.

"What?" Little Rock asked still staring at the TV.

"Nothing." Miami said in a sing-song voice. Her and Wichita smiled. A loud bang came from near the hallway and everyone jumped.

"It's fine, I'll check it out." Miami said getting up. She walked toward the hallway and stopped at Hunter's old room, smoke coming out from underneath. She opened the door to a wall of smoke. She coughed. "Salem?" She called into the unknown.

"Yeah." He coughed from within the smoke. Miami walked in and opened the windows. The smoke filtered out to reveal Salem at a desk with goggles on.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi, um. What are you doing?" She asked waving off a bit of smoke.

"I'm trying to make a bomb that has the power of three bombs." He said taking the goggles off. His face was covered in what looked like soot, but the goggles left his eyes clean, giving him a raccoon look with his hair blown back. Miami stifled a laugh.

"How's that coming?" She sad trying to avoid laughing.

"Minor backfire, but I think I got it. Are you alright?" He asked looking at her curiously as she desperately attempted not to laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine. Alright, just try not to blow up the house." Miami said and walked back toward the door.

"No promises." Salem said as she closed the door.

* * *

"So what you gotta do is while they're running…" Tallahassee said motioning for Miami to run at him. She sighed and did. He sidestepped and tripped her. She fell face first into the dirt.

"Step to the side and trip them like so." Tallahassee said. Miami got up and gave him a look that could kill. She wiped her face. "Any questions?" Tallahassee said. Adelaide shook her head.

"Seems simple enough." She said.

"Alright now you try." Tallahassee said. Miami walked back into position grumpily and ran at Adelaide. Adelaide sidestepped like Tallahassee had and tripped Miami, who stumbled but caught herself.

"Good. You wanna try again?" Tallahassee asked giving a mocking smile to Miami. She smiled irritably and flicked him off.

"Nah I got it." Adelaide said looking between the two.

"Okay well this next one is about the same, but if done right you can also use it as a weapon of sorts. Alright C'mon Miami."

Miami ran at him. He sidestepped again and grabbed the back of her shirt as she passed, making her halt.

"From here you can either use their momentum to throw them forward the way they were going or…" He swung Miami around but still hung onto her, lifting most of her up. She crossed her arms and sighed. She felt like a rag doll. "Throw them at another zombie to any of your sides." He let Miami go and she landed softly on her feet. "Got it?"

"Um, yeah. I'll try."

They spent most of the day in the backyard teaching Adelaide. During the shooting part, Adelaide flinched every time she shot.

"Stop blinking, you have to keep you eye on the target."

"Hey we should stop before we attract unwanted friends." Tallahassee said.

"Alright we'll try again tomorrow. Let's call it a day. Good job." Miami said to Adelaide. They walked in and plopped down on the couch. Currently everyone was watching the Dark Knight.

"It sucks that Heath Ledger died." Miami said.

"The world has gone to hell and you're sad about some celebrity who killed himself?" Tallahassee said.

"Hey he did not kill himself. He was exhausted from not sleeping for days and mixed up his medication." Miami said defensively.

"Oh c'mon he took a fistful of pills, he knew how that nap would end." Tallahassee said.

Miami looked at him jaw dropped but said nothing so as not to start a fight. After the movie somehow they ended up playing charades. To get back at Tallahassee, Miami decided to quote Family Guy.

"Jackal! Jackal! Is it a Jackal? ! Jackal! Jackal!" She said loudly. Time ran up and Tallahassee looked at her.

"How the fuck does this..." He made a swimming motion with his hands, "Look like a jackal? !"

Miami shrugged. "Jackals swim don't they?" She smiled innocently. Tallahassee made a face at her and she made one back.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night. Night guys." She said yawning.

"Night Miami." Everyone said back. Miami walked into her room. Not too long after Adelaide came in.

"Hey." She said as she closed the door.

"Hola." Miami said from the bed. Adelaide crawled in and they stared at the ceiling.

"So how did you get injured on your arm and neck?" Adelaide asked.

"House fire." Miami said shrugging. Adelaide looked at her for an explanation.

"Well the house we were in caught fire and Tallahassee was inside so I went to get him and ended up getting shards of glass in me."

"So um, you and Tallahassee, are you…"

Miami had to think for a moment but got what Adelaide was trying to ask. "What! Oh God no he's way too old for me he could be my dad!" Miami said.

"Just asking! Sorry!" Adelaide said.

"He's more like a brother, I mean acquaintance. Friend. Thingy." Miami sighed. "I don't know but we aren't like that."

"Alright." Adelaide shrugged. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"So the circus? When did that dream come up?"

"I don't know, I just saw the circus and I thought, 'I wanna do that'. So I took lessons from Ryan."

"When did he join the circus?"

"Last year as a part-time job taking care of the animals. Then like me he just decided to do it." They sat in silence again.

"But really the circus?" Miami laughed.

"Don't mock my dreams or Ima slap the Kool-Aid out your mouth!" Adelaide said laughing.

"God I remember how much that used to annoy me. You know sometimes I wanted to kill you." Miami said smiling.

"I know." Adelaide said. "But so you know I didn't want to be a clown or anything like that, I wasn't sure what I wanted to be. But I learned juggling, some gymnastics, lion taming…"

"You tamed lions?" Miami asked amazed.

"Yeah, I was really good at it. I think if I could pick now that's what I'd do."

Miami thought for a moment. "Well I'm beat, so I'm gonna go to sleep. Night Adelaide."

"Night Miami."

* * *

"Well where'd she go?" Tallahassee asked.

"What you think I know? I woke up and she was gone. I think she took your car." Adelaide said.

"She took my Caddy? !"

"Oh calm down cowboy I'm sure your car is fine." Wichita said angrily. 10 minutes later they all turned to the sound of the front door closing.

"Where were you?" Wichita asked Miami as she walked into the living room.

"I was just-"

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"I was gone for like half an hour. What're you my parents?"

"No we're your friends and we like to know you're okay. We care about you." Wichita said. Miami froze.

"What?" She asked quietly as though she didn't hear her.

"We don't want anything to happen to you is all." Wichita said.

"I didn't want anything to happen to my Caddy." Tallahassee mumbled.

"Oh shut up Florida." Wichita said giving him a smack on the arm. Miami shook her head quickly to clear her mind.

"I just went to get something that might help Adelaide."

"What'd you get?" Adelaide asked.

"You'll see. Be outside for more training in 10 minutes." Miami said walking away.

'_They were worried? Why would anyone care about me? They just want someone else to cover their ass.' _She thought walking back out the front door into the chilly air. She pulled a bag out of the Caddy and went around the side of the house to the backyard.

Miami looked at the swamp that used to be her pool. At the top there were three square fountains 10 feet up. She put down the bag and walked up to the edge of the pool and breathed in and out slowly focusing. She ran on the edge toward the fountains and jumped, maneuvering her way up to the top and sitting down at the highest fountain. She felt accomplished knowing she could jump around like ninja. She looked down at the black water, looking at her reflection.

'_Why would they care? I'm not anything important. It's not like I care about them.'_

'_**Then why have a nightmare and worry so much about them leaving?'**_

_I'm not worried I'm just- talking to myself?'_

'_**Well you are torn between two things.'**_

"Guess I am losing my mind." Miami mumbled to herself.

'_**Guess so.'**_

'_Will you leave me alone? !'_

'_**Not until you admit you're attached.'**_

'_I am not!'_

'_**Please you care about these people. Some more than others.'**_

'_What's that suppose to mean?'_

'_**Oh c'mon you know you love Tallahassee.'**_

'_What? !'_

'_**Not that kind of love dumbass. You loved Hazel right?'**_

'_Well yeah but-'_

'_**It's more like that. Love without the sex.'**_

'_Ugh why are you telling me this?'_

'_**I'm not telling you anything. You're simply subconsciously telling yourself all this. I'm just the messenger.'**_

'_Wait. So you're me telling myself that I'm talking to myself without even knowing I sent myself to talk to me?'_

'_**Did you even understand what you just said?'**_

'_Not really.'_

One of the backdoors opened and Tallahassee and Adelaide stepped out.

"Hey you ready?" Tallahassee asked.

"Yeah. Just a sec." Miami said shaking her head to try to rid herself of the voice. She jumped down to each fountain and leap for the edge of the pool. Her feet hit the pavement solidly but she lost her balance a bit and swung her arms out to try and regain it.

'_**Don't fall.'**_

"Will you be quiet!" Miami scolded.

"What?" Tallahassee asked confused.

"Nothing!" Miami said quickly regaining her balance. She headed towards Adelaide and Tallahassee.

"Where'd those moves come from?" Adelaide asked smiling.

Miami smiled back. "That's classified." She walked over to the bag she set down. She pulled out a long leather whip, similar to Indiana Jones'.

"Kinky, but how does that pertain to us exactly?" Tallahassee said.

"Charming." Miami said with an annoyed half smile. "It's her new weapon."

"What?" Adelaide said.

"You said you were good at lion taming."

"Yeah, but how will a whip exactly protect me?"

"That's for you to figure out. Tallahassee, go be the dummy." Miami said pointed toward the end of the backyard.

"Who says I'm the dummy I say you're the dummy."

"I was it yesterday." Miami argued.

"Hey, once a dummy always a dummy." Tallahassee shrugged.

"That better not be a 'stupid' joke." Miami said narrowing her eyes.

"Guys!" Adelaide said. They looked at her.

"Tallahassee will you please let me practice on you?"

"Bow Chika Wow Wow." Miami said quietly. Tallahassee looked at Miami eyes narrowed.

"I guess." Tallahassee grumbled walking to the edge of the backyard.

"Okay now just do your thing." Miami said stepping back. Adelaide bit her lip.

"Tallahassee could you hold your arm out to the side?" She asked. Tallahassee gave a small pained expression but did so. Adelaide unrolled the whip and flicked it around, causing it to snap. Tallahassee gulped. She whipped it at him and it wrapped around his arm. She yanked hard causing him to stumble towards her. She ran up to him and knocked his feet out from under him. He fell to the ground.

"Nice." Miami said smiling.

"Yeah but I don't think it'll do that good in large numbers." Adelaide said offering Tallahassee her hand. He shook his head and waved her off, picking himself up.

"Well I'm sure if you use it right you could make something work." Miami said.

"I would like to un-volunteer for this." Tallahassee said raising his hand.

"Well what am I gonna practice on?" Adelaide said. An idea popped in Miami's head.

"Hey Tal. You up for a field trip?"

* * *

**Alright there it is. Once again I would like to give credit to those who deserve it. The 'you have no lines in this play' is said by the character Jordan from the show 'Scrubs', The heath ledger comment about the fistful of pills, (I know its horrible but I thought it was funny, I have a sick sense of humor) came from Daniel Tosh from Tosh.O, the Family Guy 'Jacka' thing, and I'm not sure who owns Bow Chika Wow Wow, but I was mostly inspired by the character Tucker from Red vs. Blue. I obviously watch too much of all these shows but hey, they entertain me. Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry once again for taking so long on the chapters, I'll try to be faster. Wow this is long, Byez :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Monster

**Hey everyone. I am sooooooooo so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. Ive been super busy this summer and since I don't get out a lot ive been trying to enjoy it while it lasts:) I might end up being really busy with school when it starts but I will NOT be dropping this fic. Just everyone be patient and I will try my best to get in more updates. This chapter is short because I decided to rewrite the end I orginally had but I wanted to get something on here. :) hope you guys enjoy. Song will be 'Monster' by Skillet.**

* * *

"Tal. Tal you gotta slow down or you'll rip his legs off like the last one."

"If I go any slower he'll try to dive through the back window again."

"Fine." Miami groaned as they pulled onto the street. "Okay I'll distract him and you untie him."

"Alright." Tallahassee sighed. They pulled up to the side of the house.

"1… 2…3!" Miami said. They both got out quickly.

"Hey!" Miami whistled. The zombie tied to the tailgate of the Caddy looked at her. He reached for her, making sickly sounds. She stood just out of arms reach, smirking with her arms crossed. "How's it coming?"

"Workin on it." Tallahassee ran up behind the zombie and started to untie the rope. They had 2 ropes around the zombie both tied to the tailgate. He held onto it tight as it came undone. He whistled to Miami and threw her one of the ropes. The zombie noticed Tallahassee and ran for him. Miami held the rope tight on her end so he couldn't reach Tallahassee. The zombie attempted to run at Miami again only to be stopped by Tallahassee's rope.

Tallahassee laughed triumphantly. "Gotcha ya, ya son of a bitch!"

"Okay now we have to walk at the same time to keep the rope even." Miami said.

"Yeah, Yeah fine." Tallahassee said waving her off. They walked to the back and tied him around the fence. He snarled and made a fuss to reach them.

"Alright let's go unload the others."

* * *

Adelaide was sitting in Miami's room, reading a book when she heard her name being called. She marked the place and went out into the living room. Miami and Tallahassee were by the backdoor.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Get your whip we're gonna go practice." Miami said, Adelaide turned around and headed toward the room.

"Where'd you guys go?" Wichita asked.

"You'll see in a sec. Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Salem set the bedroom on fire, but we put it out quickly. Just part of the desk." Columbus said from Wichita side.

"And some of the bed." Salem said from behind the computer desk to their left.

"Are you all done with the bomb-making now?" Miami asked.

"Why yes I am." Salem said with a smug grin.

"Good."

"Now I'm working on wireless detonation switches." He said yanking out something from the open computer in front of him with a pair of pliers.

"Have fun with that." Miami said as Adelaide walked up.

"So did you re-volunteer Tallahassee?" She asked.

"Nope." He said. Wichita and Columbus got up and followed them out the door. Adelaide gave a short scream and Columbus jumped.

"Calm down he's tied up." Tallahassee said.

"You have no idea how hard it was to get a live one. The first one couldnt keep up with the truck and lost his legs. Gotta say it was kinda funny." Miami smirked. Tallahassee gave a short laugh.

"Yeah it kinda was. Okay, 1st you'll be practicing on these guys." Tallahassee motioned to the 3 dead zombies tied to some metal poles. "Then him."

"This is sick." Columbus said quietly.

"I'm not practicing on them." Adelaide said avoiding looking at them.

"Why not?" Tallahassee asked making a face.

"They were people, with families and we have them hanging up as practice dummies!"

"You need to know what it feels like to use your whip on a body, shut up Miami." Tallahassee stopped her before she began. Miami closed her mouth but still had the smirk on her face crossing her arms.

"We will be giving them proper burials when we're done okay?" Tallahassee said.

Adelaide still avoided looking at them.

"Look you can either get better practicing on them or you can go out and wing it. The thing is here, nothing will happen to ya. Out there, let's just say it won't be sunshine and rainbows. Not gonna lie, you're most useless at fighting than Columbus here." Tallahassee said.

"Hey!" Columbus protested. Tallahassee ignored him.

"Now you're getting a chance none of us got, you get someone to train ya while we had to go and fend for ourselves. You can take it or leave it it's you're-"

Something snapped. Everyone looked as the zombie ran straight for Adelaide. Adelaide, who had been getting angrier each second Tallahassee continued to talk, glared at it and unrolled her whip. She whipped it at the approaching zombie and it wrapped around it's neck. She yanked hard and grabbed Tallahassee's pistol out of his holster. The zombie lurched forward just as Adelaide pointed the gun at it's head and fired. It fell to the ground, only half of its head remaining. Adelaide yanked on the whip, it unraveled from the corpse's neck and she rolled it up. She shoved Tallahassee's pistol into his chest and glared at him.

"I may be useless, but at least I can tell the survivors from the real monsters." She said then looked over at Miami. Miami looked at her with a face full of shock and hurt. Adelaide pushed through them and went back through the door. They all stared after her.

"I'm not really useless am I?" Columbus asked. They all looked at him and said nothing. He looked over at Wichita, who looked up biting her lip. Columbus dropped his head.

"This sucks."

* * *

Adelaide sat face down on the bed staring angrily at the wall. There was a small knock on the door.

"What?" She asked angrily. The door opened slightly and Adelaide turned around. Wichita was peeking in.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Adelaide turned back around to continue her staring war with the wall.

"Fine." She said. Wichita came in and shut the door quietly. They were quiet for a few moments.

"Did you want something?" Adelaide said a bit harshly turning to look at Wichita. Wichita raised her eyebrows.

"Well if you're gonna be like that-"

"No, no Im sorry." Adelaide said closing her eyes. "What do you need?" She asked with frustrated calm.

"To talk to you about Florida and Miami." Wichita said sitting down on a beanbag, Adelaide sighed angrily.

"What for?" She said resting her chin back on the pillow.

"To explain things better so maybe you'll understand and go easy on them."

"Why? They're monsters who don't respect the dead and have fun killing them. They see it as a sport!" She said sitting up.

"Will you give me 5 minutes to explain?" Wichita said calmly. Adelaide didn't want to bother, but she quit talking.

"Do you have any idea what they've been through?" Wichita said. "Because of the zombies they have both lost the most important thing to them in this world. Miami lost her sister, and Tallahassee lost his son. I know we've all lost family but they were their world. I'm not entirely sure but I think they blame themselves everyday but most of all they blame the zombies. So if killing every single one they encounter brings them joy, then hell let them have it. Because it makes them feel better and its less for them to take out on themselves. I know that if I lost Little Rock I would do the exact same thing." She said emphasizing her last words. Adelaide was still silent, setting her jaw.

"Maybe you could cut them some slack." Wichita shrugged.

"Well still that doesn't mean Tallahassee can call me useless." Adelaide said grumpily, but much more calm now.

"Tallahassee's an ass. You'll get used to it. We all didn't get along with him the first few days either." Wichita smiled. "Now you don't have to practice on the bodies if you don't want to, but just saying all of us wish we could have had the chance you do now. Would've saved a lot of close calls."

Adelaide sighed. "Alright, alright I wont be so hostile on them anymore.

"Thank you." Wichita said standing up.

"Do I have to apologize?" Adelaide asked.

"Well you don't have to, but it might be a good thing to do."

Adelaide sighed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

'_**Wow. A monster. She got straight to the point didn't she?'**_

'_God just shut up!'_

'_**Tallahassee seems unfazed, why aren't you?'**_

'_It doesn't bother me.'_

'_**Well I feel a little hurt.' **_The voice said sarcastically.

'_Well that's you isn't it.'_

'_**It's you too smart one.'**_

"God please just leave me alone." Miami said quietly to herself walking through the back door.

"Now what did I do?" Tallahassee asked behind her. Miami turned around.

"I wasn't talking to you." She said a bit angrily.

"Well you sound pissed at me."

"Well Im not." She said walking away. Tallahassee caught up with her.

"Look, don't listen to her, she'll learn what it's like eventually." Tallahassee said.

"Well she's sorta right isn't she? ! I mean I am a monster. I should care that Im killing people everyday, but I don't. I actually enjoy doing it." Miami said angry at herself.

"Then what does that make me?" Tallahassee asked tilting his head slightly. Miami closed her eyes and sighed.

"Tal-"

"Guess that makes me a monster too right?" He asked calmly, not angry at all. His calmness in the matter just made Miami even more frustrated.

"Tal I didn't call you a monster!"

"Well you gave a pretty clear definition didn't you? I enjoy killing those sons of bitches too. What's the difference?"

"You're not a monster!" Miami said.

"Guys calm down!" Little Rock said walking between them. Tallahassee and Miami went silent.

"Then what makes you one?" Tallahassee said. Miami looked at him sadly, then turned around and ran out the front door.

* * *

'_**Doesn't bother you huh?'**_

'_Why wont you leave!'_

'_**I leave when you figure everything out. When you come to grips with the fact that you **__**are **__**attached, then I'll go. Until then Im here to keep you company.'**_

Miami tried to ignore that god forsaken voice, running as fast as she could down the street.

'_**So where, pray tell, are you going?'**_

'_Any where but here.'_

'_**Smart move going weaponless.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**Since you believe you're such a monster though, Im sure you can take anything down with your bare hands.'**_

'_Shut. Up.'_

'_**Then again, if you can't Im sure the others will have loads of fun picking up your remains-'**_

"SHUT UP!" Miami yelled squeezing her eyes shut and putting her hands on the side of her head, falling to her knees. Her voice echoed around her. She let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes. She was in the middle of a 4- way light intersection, the light blinking yellow. She stood up.

"Why is this bothering me? Im not a monster." She whispered to herself. "Im not a monster." She hugged her chest. "Im not a monster."

Gurgling and other odd sounds came from behind her. She turned around, a group of zombies running towards her. She instinctively reached for her pistol, feeling it wasn't there.

"Shit." She said and turned back around running. More zombies came from around the corner in front of her. "Shit." She turned right, seeing even more zombies coming from the street in front of her. "Shit!"

She ran to a tire shop on the corner. She spotted a crowbar and picked it up. To her left was a metal rack holding tires. She ran towards it jumping up on the side and started to climb it. She felt a hand grab her foot and she swung the crowbar up against the zombies head. It fell to the ground. She made it to the top and saw that she could reach the roof of the small shop. She looked down at the horde of zombies, all of them reaching for her. Looking down at the tire rack she was standing on she saw a chain keeping the tires from falling. She started hitting the part connected to the side repeatedly. As soon as it broke off she jumped for the roof, tires falling on the horde. She held onto the roof tightly and pulled herself up, looking down at the damage. There was still a large number of zombies.

'_**So how long?'**_

"How long til what?" Miami replied out loud, her voice shaking.

'_**How long til they climb up?'**_

Miami looked for her exit, seeing a soda machine she could hop down on on the other side of the shop. She also spotted a small baby blue Prius about 50ft away.

"Hell no." She said and kept looking. A few hundred feet away was a rusty, but still in good shape pick up truck.

"That's better." Miami said and ran over to the side of the shop toward the soda machine. A few zombies now surrounded it and others were coming around the corner.

"So much for escaping." She said. A car horn to her right made her and the zombies turn their heads. The Caddy stood there blaring its horn.

"C'mon ya ugly bastards!" A southern voice yelled from the roof of the Caddy. The zombies ran toward them and Little Rock sat halfway out of the window, shooting them down with a machine gun. Miami looked back down at the soda machine, the way clear. She jumped down on top of the soda machine, then toward the ground. She landed sideways and fell, hitting her head on the cement. She groaned and got up wobbling slightly. After a few minutes the zombies were dead and the gang walked up to Miami.

"Are you okay?" Little Rock asked. Miami nodded blinking a few times, blood oozing down her head slowly. "Here take this incase more show up. What happened to you back there?" Little Rock handed her a pistol. Miami looked at it then at everyone else, an odd smile on her lips. She started laughing, at first just a giggle then full out riot. Everyone looked at each other worriedly, giving nervous chuckles. Suddenly Miami's face went serious and she raised the pistol, shooting Salem in the head.

"Oh My God!" Adelaide screamed as Salem's blood splattered on her. Miami aimed for Adelaide and shot, getting her in the neck. Adelaide clutched her neck, her breathing becoming gurgling.

"Miami what are you doing? !" Columbus yelled. Miami shot him in the chest. Wichita screamed and fell down as she too was shot in the chest. Tallahassee aimed for Miami with his shotgun. She sprang forward and grabbed the barrel of the gun holding it away from her as he shot it. She put the gun to his stomach and fired, looking him in the face with an evil smile.

Little Rock screamed behind Miami. Miami turned around as Tallahassee fell to the ground. The massacre had only lasted a few short moments. Little Rock shot at Miami, her gun clicking. She dropped the gun and started backing up as Miami walked toward her slowly.

"Miami! Miami why are you doing this? !" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know I just…" Miami looked down then looked back up, her smile never fading, droplets of her friend's blood on her face adding to the madness that filled her eyes. "Feel like a monster." She finished as she raised the pistol. Little Rock screamed.

"Miami!" She screamed and a shot rang out. Miami jolted awake screaming. "Miami! Miami its okay it's us!" Little Rock said looking at her, the others crowding around. Miami grabbed her in a desperate hug and started sobbing.

"Miami what's wrong? !" Little Rock said holding her.

"I don't want to be a monster." Miami kept saying, blood from her head dripping down her cheek with the tears. She heard the voice in her head chuckling softly. "I dont want to be a monster."

Everyone looked at each other wondering how one word could change the Miami they knew, into this.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha. Okay most of you could probably tell it was a dream but I tried to make it seem like it actually happened. Sorry if it wasn't as good, but you guys should leave a review and tell me if I could do better on anything. Ill even except ideas on what to do, no guarentee ill use all of them, but ill consider them all the same and Slytherin Queen i know what you're gonna say and I am working on that too still. (Dont worry it will happen. :D) Or just review cuz u like the story. Ill try to update soon but not sure how long it will take. Hope ya'll stay with it :) and please review! Peace.**


	17. Chapter 17: Echoes

**Hello Readers! You know I could keep saying for sorry on how slow my updates are but I'm sure you are all tired of hearing them so here is the story! Reviews much appreciated! Soundtrack: 'Fight Inside'- RED , 'Distubia'- Rihanna, 'Nobody's Home'- Avril Lavigne, and 'Like You' Evanescense.**

**I realize I haven't been doing diclaimers… I don't own Zombieland or its characters! Only my own.**

* * *

'_**Tick.'**_

The room was dark, but a sliver of light crept through the boards on the windows.

'_**Tock.'**_

She breathed in and out slowly, feeling more like a zombie with every breath.

'_**Tick.'**_

That wall is very purple.

'_**Tock.'**_

Miami shivered but didn't take her gaze off of the wall. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her as the voice gave a small amused chuckle.

'_**Are you ignoring me now Alice?'**_

"My name is Miami." She said aloud. She didn't bother speaking to it in her mind anymore.

'_**Ah she speaks!'**_ The voice said seeming to smirk as it chuckled darkly.

"What do you want Echo?" Miami said no emotion in her voice. If you're gonna talk to it might as well give it a name.

'_**I was just thinking on how much you're overreacting.'**_

"How so?"

'_**Well for starters you get called one little name and you freak out and isolate yourself for days, plus the fact when I mention you're attached…' **_Echo trailed off waiting for the answer.

"I'm not attached." Miami said, still in the same monotone.

'_**You continue to deny it.' **_It finished. _**'Really it's not that big a deal. It shows you're human.'**_

"Im not attached." Miami repeated.

'_**Yes we've past that.' **_Echo said. Miami had given it a face that appeared on occasion. It was much like hers but with a cruel smile, amusement always donned its face. Once it had gotten a body it started to taunt her. She would try to wave it away, but she would pass right through, causing the image to smirk as it went back to its original form. It now walked around her slowly.

'_**Look at yourself Alice.' **_It said with false kindness. _**'You're falling apart. If you stay like this any longer you'll die.'**_

"I don't care if I die."

'_**Shut up.' **_Echo said dismissively, waving her off. _**'Now I've concluded that you're too much of a pansy to face what's really bothering you. Let's see.' **_Echo said putting a hand on its hip and a finger to its chin in thought. _**'Hmm, is this it?'**_

It transformed into Tallahassee, he was on the ground gasping for air as he clutched his bloody stomach.

"Stop it." Miami said and turned away.

'_**How bout this?'**_ Echo said as it reappeared in the direction she turned. It was Little Rock. She looked at Miami with a hateful glare.

'_**You're a monster Miami, nothing but a monster.' **_She said.

"Stop it." Miami said more forcefully turning away again.

'_**Ooo I got it!' **_Echo said with cheeriness. It appeared in front of her but now it was Hazel. She stood there smiling sweetly. She looked so real, all Miami could do was stare with an expression of shock and joy. Hazel reached out to her slowly and Miami reached back.

'_**Hey Alice, guess what?' **_Hazel whispered.

"What?" Miami said smiling.

'_**I'm DEAD!' **_Hazel quickly turned back into Echo, smiling evilly and chuckling. Miami swung at it passing through as it smiled at her.

"Stop it!" She yelled grabbing her head and bending over in the chair.

'_**Oh stop whining. Can't believe you fell for that.' **_Echo said.

"Miami? You okay?" Adelaide said opening the door a bit. Miami jumped and looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a light blue tee, her whip strapped to her side.

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine." Miami said turning back to the wall. Adelaide looked at her worriedly.

"Do you want anything?" She asked hopefully.

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." Miami said quietly.

"Okay, just let us know okay?" Adelaide said sadly.

"Alright."

Adelaide closed the door.

'_**Hmm Mikaela. Sweet, innocent Mikaela. Even though she's Adelaide in Zombieland, she's still pretty useless. Same as Columbus.'**_

Miami closed her eyes, trying to convince herself the being in front of her wasn't real.

'_**Salem. Part psychiatrist, part pyro, part convicted felon, he probably did kill his wife.'**_

Miami resisted yelling at the voice again.

'_**Wichita's just like you though isn't she? Well except the fact that she hasn't lost her sister. She at least keeps Little Rock safe.'**_

She was fighting to keep her sanity.

'_**Ah and Little Rock. She looks so much like Hazel doesn't she? Not the whole dead in the ground part though.'**_

She was losing.

'_**And Tallahassee keeps the rag tag group in line. But underneath all that 'badass' attitude, he's just as weak as you.'**_

"Please just stop." Miami pleaded.

'_**No. You think if you ask nicely you won't have to deal with everything? Your problems are not going to disappear just because the world has gone to hell. That's why you made me Alice, you made me to take on all your problems, because you couldn't handle them. Well I'm gonna handle them, but I'm making you face them.'**_

Echo put her arms on either side of Miami, gripping the arm rests and leaning up to Miami to look her in the eyes.

'_**So tell me Alice, what is the great and fearless Miami really afraid of?'**_

* * *

"Have you guys seen my hat?"

"Tallahassee we have more important things to worry about than your goddamn hat!" Wichita yelled, sitting down in frustration.

"Jeez just askin'." Tallahassee said sitting down in the recliner. Adelaide walked back in.

"Well?" Wichita asked hopefully. Adelaide shook her head.

"She hardly eats or sleeps and the only time she talks is when she's in her room talking to herself or telling us she's 'fine'. What do we do guys?" Columbus asked looking around at everyone's face.

"She needs to figure this out on her own. Give her time." Tallahassee said.

"If we give her anymore time she'll starve herself to death!" Wichita yelled standing up.

"Well you yellin' at me ain't doin' shit!" Tallahassee yelled back.

"Well you're a-"

"Shut! Up!"

Everyone looked at Adelaide.

"Fighting isn't going to help Miami. If I know one thing about her it's that she hates. People. Fighting. She's dealt with it long enough. So you guys are going to shut the hell up and get along or so help me I will make you." She said strongly. Everyone was quiet.

"She's right guys." Salem said. "It's been three days and obviously she has something to work out that only she can do. Give her one more day and if she's still like this we'll do something."

Wichita opened her mouth to object and Adelaide whipped her head at her with a glare. Wichita closed her mouth and slunk down into the couch grumbling. Everyone nodded.

"Alright, everyone just relax and do whatever you want. Preferably something productive. Tallahassee I'll be outside waiting for practice." Adelaide said walking out. Everyone got up but Little Rock and Tallahassee, Salem heading back to his room and Wichita storming outside, Columbus chasing after her. Little Rock turned on the Xbox and started playing 'Assassin's Creed'.

"So what do you think is bothering her?" Little Rock asked as she jumped around on the rooftops.

"Dunno. I don't think she even knows."

"You think it's about Hazel?"

"Maybe, but it's gotta be more than that."

"Do you think she'll be okay?" She asked softly. Tallahassee sighed and looked toward the hallway.

"Yeah…yeah she'll be okay."

* * *

"Krista calm down-"

"No! You're supposed to take my side! You just abandoned me in there and said nothing!"

"Because I-"

"It makes me look like the bad guy when everyone is against me when all I want to do it help her!" Wichita threw her hands up in the air.

"Krista will you just-"

"The least you could do instead of sitting in the corner away from conflict is-"

"Krista!" Columbus said loudly grabbing her wrists gently but firmly. Wichita stopped talking and looked at him.

"You know I would defend you but this is about Miami and what's best for her. If we went in there and tried to make her talk before she's ready, she might just shut down again and we might not get another chance. Give her time and when we need to get involved we will." He said looking her in the eyes. "Stop being so controlling, calm down, and stop yelling at people okay?"

Wichita looked down and nodded. Columbus pulled her into a hug.

"It's going to be fine, trust me."

"I know, it's just I feel like I have to take care of everyone." Wichita admitted.

"What made you think that?"

"Well Tallahassee does his own thing, Little Rock has been my responsibility for years, Salem and Adelaide are new, Miami's broken down and you're just…you."

Columbus gave a small laugh. "That all may be true, but if you just calm down and give everyone else a little more credit than you're giving them, everything else will be easier. We're all big kids here you know."

Wichita sighed. "Alright, alright I'll stop being the dictator."

"Okay then. Let's go watch Little Rock okay?"

"You just want to play the Xbox don't you?" Wichita said more as a statement than a question. Columbus was silent.

"No?" He said.

"Good answer."

* * *

Adelaide woke up to a thump.

"OW SHIT!" She heard someone whisper loudly. She saw a silhouette jumping up and down in an awkward stance in the door way.

"Miami?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes. The shape stopped hopping and put their foot down, looking down.

"I have to go somewhere." Miami said.

"Where?" Adelaide asked.

"I need to talk to someone. I…I don't know when I'll be back."

"You mean 'if' don't you?" Adelaide asked. Miami was silent.

"Go back to sleep." She said and closed the door. Adelaide stared after her and heard another thump.

"Mother fucker!" She barely heard just before the front door closed.

* * *

"She just left?" Salem asked.

"Yes. About midnight or so. Can't believe you guys didn't hear her leave, she's not exactly sneaky." Adelaide said, her arms crossed as she sat on the couch.

"Well are we going to get her?" Columbus asked.

"How we gonna do that numb nuts? We don't know where she went." Tallahassee said clearly pissed.

"Hey don't yell at him he didn't fucking do anything to you." Wichita said defensively.

"Well he shouldn't ask pointless questions."

"But we _are_ going after her. Did she say anything?"

"Said she had to talk to someone. I figured it was God or something, I don't know!" Adelaide said.

"Why would she leave at 12 at night to go fucking pray?" Tallahassee asked still a bit angry.

"I don't know some people do that!"

"Who the hell does that? !"

Little Rock watched them bicker. She looked at Salem who looked back at her. He shrugged and stood up.

"Hey!" He said loudly putting his hands together. Everyone continued to argue.

"HEY!" Little Rock yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Little Rock who had a satisfied smile on her face. She nodded and motioned for Salem to continue. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised for a moment then shrugged again, looking at the others.

"You gonna let me speak?"

* * *

Miami put the car in park and sighed, leaning her head against the steering wheel. After leaving Eustis she drove six hours until her eyes could no longer stay open. After over sleeping her original nap of 2 hours that turned into 10 she drove nonstop, barely remembering the way. She was tempted to shoot herself in the head when Echo started singing 'Wheels on the Bus'. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, walking across the field in front of her to the big maple tree.

She crossed her arms, hugging herself and looked at the tree. The leaves were fall colored, a few flying away in the chilly breeze. She felt a tear run down her face and she dropped to her knees a few feet from the tree, still holding herself.

"Hey Hazel." She said quietly, resisting the urge to cry, looking up at the name carved into the tree. "Sorry I haven't been to visit. Just…had to get used to being alone y'know? But um, apparently I'm not so good at that though. Me, the unsocial people hater, just happened to find the only survivors in a world full of dead people. Just my luck right?"

Miami smiled slightly. "But I did find Mikaela again. She's such a scaredy cat, but I think she'll get better. Then there's Wichita who's pretty badass and yet oddly like a 'Mother Hen' type. Columbus is a pansy like Adelaide but I don't think He'll ever get better." Miami laughed slightly. "I swear he's probably afraid of the weirdest things."

"Salem has the most colorful background though. He made explosives, got convicted of murder which I know he didn't do. The look he had in his eyes was just…devastation, like he was lost. I know he's innocent. But anyway apparently he was a psychiatrist somewhere in there too. He's a pretty cool guy, kinda like how Dad used to be. Tallahassee doesn't like him though, so when all hell breaks loose I'll have to help with that."

"Tallahassee, to sum it up, is an ass. But all together…he's a good guy. I guess he's…somewhat like a brother to me like you said before. Half the time he's a pain in my ass and the other half he's actually pretty cool. He lost his son, so we are kinda alike."

"And…Little Rock. She…she reminds me so much of you. Her eyes are just like yours', they're the reason I got in the car with all of them in the first place." Another tear slid down her face.

"Like you said…they're like family now. I know it hasn't even been that long since I met them, but I just feel like I supposed to be with them, like I always was supposed to. I just didn't want to trust them because I knew once they were gone, whether they died or just plain left, it would just be harder. I don't know if I'll go back to them after this but I guess…I guess I _am_ attached after all."

'_**Finally.'**_ Echo said. _**'That wasn't so hard now was it?'**_ She said smiling as she stood next to Miami.

Miami smiled to herself but bit her lip and hesitated.

'_**Go on. You've come this far Alice.'**_ Echo said, almost sounding caring. _**'Don't be a pansy, face your fear, what are you actually afraid of Alice?' **_

"But um, I didn't just come to talk about them. The other day I was called a monster. And usually names never bother me, but for some reason this did. I guess it's just because…I never want to be one of them. The zombies I mean. I mean they…" Miami started to break. "They took you away." Miami choked on a sob.

"They took Tal's son away, they took Mom and Dad, they took everybody! I don't want to be that! I don't want to take people away. I don't want to hurt anyone like they've hurt so many others. I just…I just wish you were here so much." Miami cried.

"I don't want to be so frekin afraid! I'm afraid of losing the people I love again, I'm afraid of becoming one of them, and I'm afraid to let you go. I'm afraid if I let you go I'll have no one else. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want anyone to hate me." Miami scoffed. "Hell I don't want to be such a bitch. I don't want to be a monster. For once I just want to be…normal." She said as her tears stopped and she sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't move.

"If you weren't weird we wouldn't love you." She heard Little Rock say above her. Adelaide got on her knees next to Miami and hugged her. She felt another hand on her shoulder bigger than Little Rock's who she assumed was Tallahassee. They were silent for a few minutes, the others right behind them.

'_**Aww look at that. Alice has one big happy family.' **_Echo said still beside her, Miami the only one noticing. Echo started to fade away. _**'About time.' **_She said with a smirk before fading away. Miami smiled slightly and sniffed.

"God I'm such a crybaby." Miami laughed softly wiping her tears away.

"Eh a little bit." Tallahassee said. Miami gave a short laugh.

"Thanks Tal, I really feel the love." She said.

"You know you're not a monster right?" Tallahassee said.

Miami smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I know that now."

Little Rock got on her knees and gave Miami a hug with Adelaide.

"Will you come back with us?" She asked. Miami nodded and looked over at her.

"Are you kidding, you have to try harder than that to get rid of me." She smiled. "How did you guys find me?"

"You were in your room for days. You didn't think I would put a GPS tracker in the cars?" Salem said walking up with his hands in his pockets.

"Good point." Miami said smiling. She took a deep breath and stood up, reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a statue of a faerie she took from Hazel's room. It had a beautiful face with purple wings and it was sitting on a deep green leaf, cupping its hands so a butterfly could rest in them. She placed the statue in front of the tree and stepped back.

"Miami." Little Rock said pointing up. Everyone looked up. A monarch was fluttering down to them. Miami held out her finger and it landed.

"Would ya look at that." Tallahassee said raising his eyebrows. Miami gave a small laugh.

"Bye Hazel." She said quietly and lifted her arm sending the butterfly up. As it started to fly away, a small breeze blew through and the tree leaves shivered. Suddenly all of the leaves started fluttering and left the tree, hundreds of monarch butterflies following the one that left Miami.

"Holy crap they weren't leaves." Adelaide said covering her mouth in awe at the mass of butterflies flying away, leaving the tree bare. "Do they do that?"

"Well they do, but not this many at this time a year." Columbus said. Everyone stood open mouthed at the butterflies, unsure of what to make of it. Miami smirked.

"I told ya."

* * *

Miami sat with Salem in his car. They were in front of the Caddy, heading back to Florida, unsure exactly where they were going.

"Hey Salem?" Miami asked.

"Yeah?"

"You were a shrink right?"

"Yeah…"

"When exactly did that happen? Before or after the whole military, bomb…thing?" Miami tilted her head.

"After. It seemed like a calm enough job. I never feared loud noises after the military though." Salem smiled.

"So if, say, I heard a voice in my head and it said it was me subconsciously sending a version of myself to talk to myself but I would get in arguments with it and it was really mean at times should I be concerned?" She asked casually. Salem was silent.

"Uh…"

"And also say the voice only left after I admitted something to myself, does it make it a good voice or a bad voice?" Salem was silent.

"I don't know exactly if there is such a thing as a 'good voice' per say, but what did you have to admit?" He asked.

"The fact that I was attached to you guys and a whole bunch of other stuff…" Miami said.

"Then why would it be a bad voice?"

"Because, to put it simple, it was a real bitch of a voice that seemed to get a hit off of my distress."

"Well how do you feel now?"

"I feel…" Miami thought for a second. "Better. You know now that I have everything figured out."

"Did this voice help you do that?"

"No, I mean kinda, uh…" Miami raised her eyebrows in realization. "Son of a bitch Echo."

"Echo?"

"The voice."

"Okay…well if this 'Echo' actually _did_ help you overall, then I don't see how it would be a bad thing. Ever heard of 'Cruel to be kind'?"

"Huh." Miami said nodding. They sat in silence.

"So uh- this is just between me and you right? Don't tell anyone I'm crazy m'kay?"

Salem laughed. "You're not crazy, just…'extremely troubled' might be a better way to put it."

Miami gave a short laugh. "Yeah that works." They were silent for a few minutes.

"Hey Miami?"

"Yeah?"

"If it means anything, I'm glad you're back. All of us are."

Miami smiled. "I am too." She looked out the window. "I think everything's going to be okay."

* * *

"You fuckin shot me!"

"Whoops, my bad."

"Your bad? ! How do you mistake me for a frekin zombie? !"

"You jumped out in front of me! It's not my fault you can't run in a straight line."

"It's too confusing. Fuck it I'm leaving."

"Fine you big baby. It's not like you died." Miami mumbled as Tallahassee got up from the couch and heading upstairs, leaving her in front of the Xbox alone. She sighed and turned it off, lying back on the couch and looking at the ceiling. She was in the living room of a house they decided to stay in, somewhere near Jacksonville. Everyone was asleep as far as she knew and the house was quiet. Without Echo, it was almost too quiet for Miami.

A sound like metal hitting the floor with something shattering came from the kitchen.

"Now suddenly it's too loud. I preferred it when it was quiet." Miami said to herself. She got up and grabbed her shotgun just incase and headed to the kitchen. She opened the door then immediately turned around shielding her eyes.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She said as she heard Columbus and Wichita scrambling for their clothes.

"Sorry! We thought everyone was asleep!"

"Yeah, so did I." Miami said still looking away.

"Okay we're um good." Columbus said. Miami turned back around. Wichita was brushing out her hair with her fingers and Columbus was bobbing on his feet.

"I'm glad I came in _before_ things got R rated." Miami said. "By the way Columbus nice boxers, Superman's a nice touch." Columbus turned red. There was an awkward silence. Miami clapped her hand together, rubbing them.

"Okay! Well, all I can say is uh clean up after yourself and umm…be safe." She swiftly turned around and went out the kitchen door and towards the front door and out onto the front porch.

Miami let out a breath, watching as it floated up before disappearing. It was colder now and getting colder each day. For some reason she liked the feeling, the cold seemed to just make her feel calmer. She sat down on an old rocking chair, the chilled wood creaking in protest. The highway was in front of her. Obviously there were no cars, but the crickets took over as the missing sound. After a few minutes, Miami felt herself slipping into sleep.

She forced her eyes open a while later, unsure of how long she drifted off. She rubbed her face and looked around. It was still quiet except for the crickets. She stood up and walked back into the house. She headed towards the couch when she heard something else shatter. Miami groaned and headed toward the kitchen.

"Guys give it a rest or at least get a room just don't do it on the tab-"

The kitchen was dark and empty. Miami's eyes caught movement in her side vision and she turned toward it quickly. Nothing was there, just shadows. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes.

"Fuck it, I need sleep." She turned around and headed out the kitchen door as a shadow smiled.

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter done! I don't know when Ill get the next one done but thank you to all of you who are patient enough to wait. Did you guys notice the comedic relief I tried to wiggle in there? It just seemed to be getting too serious so I had to figure out where to put some funny moments. Did it work? :) Thnx for reading and please review! (Also I might be starting a Red vs Blue fic. Should I try to multi task or just keep writing this one?) Hasta Luego! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Strike

**Hello! Now most of you probaly thought I was dead...and I might as well have been. God what its been 3 months? Words cannot express how sorry I am and you all dont want to hear it anyway so without further adieu...CHAPTER 18!**

**Songs: 'It Takes Two.' Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock.**

* * *

"No."

"Aww C'mon Wichita!"

"No. We don't need to travel that far. We're fine right here."

"But think of the Twinkies!"

"No Tallahassee. We are not going to the frekin Twinkie Factory, and Miami, why are you siding with him anyway?"

"I'm tired of being stuck in the same place! I need to get out." Miami whined motioning to the room around her.

"Go for a walk or something then!"

"I _need_ the Twinkies!" Tallahassee said next to Miami, putting a hand over his fist and almost begging with it. Miami smirked.

"Bow chicka-"

"Don't you dare." Tallahassee warned, glaring. Miami held up her hands in surrender and looked back to Wichita.

"C'mon please?"

"It would completely defeat the purpose of coming down here in the first place!"

"Eh, things change when people get bored. That's life and that's America. Get used to it."

"Still, no. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in a crowed car?"

"Uh yeah, I do. But we'll just stop every other night." Miami shrugged.

"_Every_ night." Wichita bartered.

"What! That will take-" Tallahassee started. Wichita gave him a 'This or Nothing' smile.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Uhh, okay okay fine! We'll frekin go to Chicago so you can go to the frekin Twinkie factory…."

"Yes!" Tallahassee said triumphantly pumping a fist into the air.

"As soon as we run it by everyone else."

"Damnit." Tallahassee hung his head in defeat.

"Forget about the other 4 people that tend to follow us wherever we go?" Miami patted his back.

"Hey guys have you seen my watch?" Adelaide walked up.

"What watch?" Miami asked.

"The really nice one I've been wearing. It was my moms and it's a gold one with a few diamonds around the clock."

"Damn that is a nice watch."

"Yeah, but I can't find it."

"Did you check your bag? Or the car?" Wichita asked.

"Not the car but I'll go do that." Adelaide said walking away.

"Oh by the way we're going to Chicago." Miami sat down on the couch turning on the Xbox.

"That's not official yet." Wichita said in a sing-song voice leaning up against the wall.

"For…?"

"Twinkies." Tallahassee said sitting next to Miami.

"Well that makes sense. Hey, where's your hat?" Adelaide said just noticing Tallahassee's exposed head. Miami looked at him too.

"And where's your hair?" Miami asked tilting her head.

"Shut up. I lost my hat back at your house." Tallahassee said rubbing his head.

"You went half bald at my house too?"

"I said shut up." Tallahassee growled.

"Okay, okay…..wanna go kill something?"

"Yes."

"Hey we're gonna go to the store, need anything?" She looked at Adelaide then at Wichita. "Well I know what you want but I don't think I'm old enough to get those."

Tallahassee laughed, already knowing the story of Miami's discovery in the kitchen. "Way to go Columbo." He said chuckling.

Wichita smiled, closing her eyes and looking down shaking her head. "Oh you're gonna get it." Wichita sprang at her and Miami jumped up, running out the front door, Wichita on her heels laughing.

Adelaide looked after them. Little Rock walked down the stairs and heard the laughing from outside.

"What-"

"You're too young for the full tale kiddo." Tallahassee said laughing, slouching down on the couch, missing his hat.

* * *

"Alright to those of you who don't know, Miami and Tallahassee want to take a road trip." Wichita said as they sat in the living room.

"Road Trip! Road Trip!" Miami pumped her fist in the air.

"Shut it." Wichita said sternly. Miami put her hand down quickly.

"To where?" Little Rock asked.

"To the Twinkie Factory in Chicago."

"Twinkie Factory?"

"Yeah." Tallahassee said like it was the most obvious thing.

"So. We are taking a vote on whether we stay here where it is _safe _and _comfortable_." Wichita looked at Tallahassee. "Or we go out there and possibly risk our lives for Twinkies."

"I vote the Twinkies." Tallahassee said. Wichita gave him a sarcastic look.

"Okay well can we at least defend out choice?" Miami asked. Wichita sighed but nodded. Miami stood up.

"Alright well as for safe, we're never really safe anymore. A zombie horde could appear at any moment, all the time. That's just Zombieland. As for comfortable, well sleeping in a car _is_ uncomfortable but we'll be stopping every night as per Wichita orders." Miami looked at Wichita giving a 'Happy?' look. "But I'm just saying, where's you sense of adventure? Sure there is a higher chance of us dying by going to places we don't know, but hey that's the fun right?"

Everyone was silent. Miami's face fell and she sat down quietly.

"Nice argument." Tallahassee said.

"Oh shut up."

"Okay so all in favor of going?"

Miami, Tallahassee, and Salem raised their hand.

"Go Salem." Miami smiled.

"Eh I need something to do." Salem shrugged. Tallahassee looked at Little Rock and tilted his head. She shrugged.

"You don't want to go?" Tallahassee asked raising his eyebrows. Little Rock shrugged again but said nothing.

"All in favor of staying?"

Little Rock, Wichita, and Columbus raised their hands.

"It's a tie?" Tallahassee asked.

"Wait, someone didn't vote…" Miami said. Everyone looked at Adelaide who was sitting on the couch arms crossed in front of her. She looked around at everyone.

"Hey, I'm Switzerland." She said holding her hand up.

"Oh c'mon you _have_ to vote." Miami said.

"What's Switzerland mean?" Little Rock asked.

"Seriously?" Miami asked looking at Little Rock.

"Hey lay off she's 12." Wichita said defensively.

"Why don't you guys just stay here another day or two then we'll go?" Adelaide shrugged. "How about four days?"

"Why not three?" Miami asked.

"Why not four?" Adelaide countered. Miami was silent then looked at Adelaide through narrowed eyes, nodding slightly.

"Touché."

"I guess I'm good with four days." Wichita sighed. "What about you guys?" Everyone shrugged and nodded.

"Fine. Four days and we are outta here. I'm gonna go kill things, anyone care to join?" He said standing up.

"I'll go." Miami stood up. "Want more practice Adelaide?"

"I guess…" Adelaide stood up with Miami.

"Salem? Little Rock? Anyone?"

"Sure." Salem shrugged.

"Yeah cause I really want to fulfill my death wish." Little Rock got up and left the room, going upstairs. Miami looked at Wichita titling her head in question.

"She's just moody. Y'know _growing up_." Wichita hinted.

"Ah." Miami nodded in understanding. "Need me to get some…?"

"Yeah, please." Wichita gave a half smile. Miami nodded again.

"C'mon Columbus you're coming with us." Miami grabbed Columbus's arm, pulling him out the door.

"What? Why? I don't want to go!" Columbus whined.

"Little Rock and Wichita need girl time, you're not invited." Miami said laughing.

"C'mon spit fuck, some violence might do you good." Tallahassee smiled.

* * *

"Hey a bowling alley."

They were all in the Caddy driving down a small road. On the corner sat a tan building with a slanted blue metal roof. A bowling ball sign had the words 'Dick's Lanes' on it, the letter 'l' was missing.

"Dick's Ane-es….you sure it's not a male strip club?" Miami asked from the backseat.

"It says 'lanes' you perv." Adelaide said smiling.

"I think this was supposed to be a safe house." Salem said in the front, noticing the large amount of cars in the parking lot.

"What makes you think that?" Columbus asked.

"Well a lot of cars generally means a lot of people, and the windows and doors seem to be barricaded plus the big sign saying 'Zombie-free Safe House' kinda gives it away." Salem said pointing at a white sign with black lettering.

"Oh." Columbus said. A number of cars blocked them from parking any closer to the entrance, so everyone got out heading to the trunk.

"Hey if this was a safe house wouldn't this be where survivors are?" Adelaide asked pulling out her whip and a pistol.

"Well people who go to safe houses are usually really stupid and even if they got bit they would hide it and guess what happens after that?" Tallahassee said cocking his shotgun. "Pick yer poison." He walked toward the eerie building through the empty cars, strapping a baseball bat to his side. Columbus grabbed his double barrel, Miami grabbed her frying pan and pump shotgun, and Salem grabbed an AK-47 and an ax. They all walked to the door to find wood replacing where glass would be. Tallahassee pulled on the handle, it didn't budge.

"Alright stand back." Salem sighed and slid the AK-47strap over his shoulders. Everyone moved to the side. Salem went at the door sideways, spinning the ax in his hand before swinging it to the side to collide with the wood. He swung again and left a hand sized hole about 3 feet from the floor.

"Alright I'll get the rest." Tallahassee said putting his shotgun down. Salem stopped swinging and looked at him.

"You sur-"

"Yeah just move."

Salem shrugged and stepped back. Tallahassee walked up to the door and grabbed the bottom of the hole and gave a sharp yank. It didn't budge. Salem took a step forward.

"You want some hel-"

"I got it." Tallahassee said turning to give a small glare at Salem. Salem stepped back in surrender. Tallahassee gave another sharp yank. A board pulled free, causing Tallahassee to stumble back.

"Good job." Miami snickered.

"Shut it."

Salem stepped forward and pulled on a piece of plywood. It came free, leaving a hole now big enough to fit through by their knees. Tallahassee peeked through the opening.

"Hello? Anyone not dead?" He called out into the darkness. His echo replied.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Tallahassee asked trying to see into the dark.

"Yeah hold on just a second." Columbus said as he struggled to pull the oversized flashlight out of his jacket pocket.

"One of your rules spit-fuck?" Tallahassee laughed, standing up again.

"Well its useful now isn't it? I mean we need it so-"

"Just get in the hole Francine." Tallahassee cut him off pointing to the hole.

"What? ! Why me? ! I mean why don't you go and I'll just….give….you…." Tallahassee looked at him with an intimidating stare and nodded to the door. Columbus sighed. "Fine I'll go in the frekin hole." He took a step towards the door. "What about the Buddy System?"

"Just go." Tallahassee said.

Columbus crouched down by the opening, putting one foot through before looking back at Tallahassee. "If I get bit and die, I'm biting you before I go." He said pointing at Tallahassee.

"Just get in there." Tallahassee said, pushing him into the darkness. Columbus gave a yelp and there was an echoing thump as he hit the ground.

"Ow." Columbus said, his voice giving a slight echo.

"What do you see?" Adelaide asked as everyone crowded around the opening.

"It's fucking dark and genius here made me drop my flashlight."

The group turned and looked at Tallahassee.

"What?" He asked casually. They all turned back to the hole, hearing rustling as Columbus looked for his flashlight.

"It smells…_really_ bad."

Despite the danger he could be in everyone smiled.

"And it's really dirty too, oh found it!" A light came on through the hole. It turned brighter and dimmer as Columbus looked through the room.

"Guys I don't see HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. Miami was through the door in an instant, Tallahassee right behind her, gun at the ready.

"It's okay…it's just a dead body." Columbus said his voice an octave higher than usual. A body was on the floor in tattered clothes. It looked like it was shot in the head, but clearly had turned zombie before it was.

"Woo, he stinks." Tallahassee said trying to fan away the smell. He looked at Columbus and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell? !" Columbus exclaimed rubbing his arm.

"That's for earlier." Tallahassee said.

"You pushed me into a building that we had no idea what was in it, through a fucking hole!"

"Guys shut up." Adelaide said crawling through the hole. Salem following her.

"Yeah Columbus shut up." Tallahassee said.

"You're talking too!"

"Hey. We don't know if we're alone here okay. By the looks of that guy…" Salem pointed at the body with his ax. He held out his hand for the flashlight which Columbus handed over. He walked behind a counter to their right looking for something on the other side. From what the others could see and hear, it was very cluttered. "Well let's just say you won't be the ones eating dinner tonight."

He flipped something and there was a small hum. Everyone looked around them as blue lights suddenly turned on, causing the building to glow. A counter sat to their left with moldy food still on it, no one daring to touch the sickly looking surface. A swinging door with a small window lies behind the counter, a kitchen visible through it. The counter Salem was at had bowling shoes in cubbies behind him.

The lanes still looked slick, but dusty. Bowling balls sat on the floor, in racks, and some still in place for a game. Most lanes had pins still up. Symbols that were made to be 'fun' lined the walls glowing eerily.

"Aw sweet!" Miami said looking at her clothes and her surroundings.

"This place really went to hell." Columbus commented also looking around. Salem hopped back over the counter.

"Okay I think we should check the kitchen first, see if there's anything useful." Salem said resting the ax on his shoulder. They all started to head toward the swinging door everyone entering. Adelaide paused with her hand on the door, turning around at what sounded like squeaky sneakers. She saw a little girl on the other side of the room running toward a set of knocked over pins at the end of a lane. She looked only about nine or so.

"Hey!" Adelaide called out running towards her. The little girl stopped.

"Help." She said in a small strained voice. She ran toward the end of the lane and ducked under the overhanging. Adelaide followed her, slipping on the waxed lanes and hitting the ground.

"Ow. Hey little girl wait!" She said running up to the overhanging and ducking under it. Not much was visible due to lack of light, but from what she could see the machinery in the back was dusty. Several sleeping bags lay next to each other, wrappers and other trash accompanying them. Though Adelaide could only see a few feet in, she had just enough light to see the little girl. She was facing away from Adelaide, just within arms reach, her dirty blonde hair glowing slightly from the slivers of neon light coming through the other side. It sounded like she was crying.

"Hey are you okay?" Adelaide reached out towards her. The girl whipped her head around and growled, the light causing the blood and bile to glow slightly. Adelaide gasped and pulled her hand back quickly.

"Help?" The girl said in a scratchy voice tilting her head, staring straight at Adelaide. The girl slowly got up. "Help? Help?" Adelaide slowly started to duck back under the overhanging, trying not to set off the zombie girl.

"Help help help help help help help!" The girl was speaking faster and louder with each word. "Help!" There was a symphony of snarls around the girl. Adelaide gulped.

* * *

"Well sucks that there's no food, nastiest kitchen I've ever seen." Miami said walking out of the swinging door, wiping her hands on her shirt.

"Hey guys? Where's Adelaide?" Columbus asked.

"-crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP!" Adelaide was speeding down a barrier between two lanes, roars behind her. Zombies started spilling out of the end of the lanes, sliding and falling on the slick floor tripping each other in the process. Everyone watched brows raised as Adelaide ran toward them.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" She said as she sped past them, jumping the front counter and sliding across the surface to the other side. As she disappeared behind it there was a thump as she hit the floor.

Tallahassee clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement, looking at the horde of zombies still piling up on the lanes.

"Yes! Hey Tech Guy, think you can give us some tunes?" He asked Salem strapping his shotgun to his back and pulling out his steel baseball bat.

"I'll see what I can do." Salem made his way to the counter, walking around Adelaide.

" 'Scuse me." He said as he walked by. Adelaide sat hugging her knees and leaning against the counter shelves. Miami walked over to her as Salem went through CDs.

"Hey." She said casually, crouching down.

"Hey." Adelaide said quietly. Miami nodded her head at nothing in particular. A few gunshots were heard in the background along with metal clanging against bodies.

"How's it goin?"

Adelaide looked at her. "Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Dude you're gonna get chased by zombies and there are gonna be close calls. You can't let it get to you." Miami took a breath. "And if you don't freak out about it _sometimes_, well then you'll just break down. Trust me, shit happens."

The speakers in the building crackled. 'It Takes Two' started to play. Tallahassee could be heard laughing in the background. Miami smiled and grabbed Adelaide's hand.

"C'mon." She said pulling her up. Adelaide groaned as Miami dragged her toward Tallahassee and Columbus. Salem followed them.

"Always wanted to try this." Tallahassee said as he held a bowling ball up to his face. He walked forward and brought his arm back, swinging the ball as hard as he could down the lane as a few zombies were just starting to get up. He hit his mark, taking out a few zombies in a mess of flailing and severed limbs.

"Ho yeah! That counts as a strike!" Tallahassee laughed as he did a victory dance.

"Did you just bowl with zombies?" Miami asked as she walked up.

"Nothing says 'massive head trauma' like a bowling ball." Tallahassee said picking up another ball and starting to bowl again. He threw it at the heap on the ground, the ball colliding with a fallen zombies face.

"Hoorah!"

"Dude I wanna try!" Miami ran toward the racks looking for a suitable ball.

"Don't use the little pink one." Tallahassee said as he picked up another ball.

"Guys shouldn't we watch out for the other zombies?" Columbus asked nervously, clutching his gun. Tallahassee and Miami looked at the zombies. There were about 15 all together most of which were trying to untangle themselves from each other in their heaps on the floor. Those who weren't were standing, trying to run, then quickly hitting the floor again, the blood and other fluids glowing with the neon light painting the lanes.

Miami and Tallahassee shrugged.

"Fuck it." They said in unison. Miami bobbed with the music as she walked down a few lanes toward more 'pins', getting her ball in place as she aimed for a zombie that had just stood up. She threw it and it instantly went into the gutter.

"Damnit! I was never any good at bowling."

"Here." Salem walked up to the lane and pressed a button near the floor. There was a grinding sound as gears worked to lift the bumpers.

"Oh hey thanks." Miami picked up another ball and bowled, the ball bouncing back and forth between the bumpers until it collided with the zombie's leg, taking it off and causing the zombie to fall.

"Heck yeah!" Miami punched the air, doing her own victory dance. Salem laughed.

"What?" Miami asked picking up another ball.

"You just remind me of Patty is all. I always used to take her to bowl."

"Patty?" Miami tilted her head as she held the ball at face level, starting to walk forward and bowl.

"My daughter."

Miami released the ball, sending it flying through the air down a few lanes. There was a loud crash as it hit the ground and Miami winced.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tallahassee yelled at them. Miami looked back at Salem slowly.

"Oh."

"It's not a bad thing." Salem said amused. "She just had a similar victory dance." He sat down at a nearby table.

"H-How old was she?" Miami asked cautiously.

"Seven." Salem nodded looking at the ground. "I never did get to watch her grow up."

They were silent, the only noise was the zombies snarls and growls and Tallahassee bowling, giving shouts of glee occasionally. Miami shuffled her feet.

Salem popped his head up. "But, if I did." He grabbed a bowling ball, targeting the legless zombie. "I think I'd want her to be like you." He threw the ball, cracking the zombie's skull.

"Really?" Miami asked, oddly happy at the comment.

"Yeah." Salem nodded.

"But why?" Miami shrugged. "I mean I just recently had a mental breakdown if you didn't notice, kinda a weak thing to do."

"No, you were just too strong for too long." Salem looked back at her as he searched for another ball. "Everyone needs to breakdown sometime, especially when they are as strong as you. That's all I could've hoped for my daughter to be. You're a good person Miami, don't let anyone, or any_thing _tell you different." He picked up a green ball and headed back to the lanes. Miami was silent, staring at the floor.

"You know, my dad never really gave me any moral boosts. He just expected me to get everything right on my own." Miami sat down. "Same for my mom, but she was never really around to help raise me either." She sighed. "I know that was probably too much information and I'm not trying to sound like a 'boo hoo' story. But I guess what I'm trying to say is...thanks."

"You're welcome." Salem smiled before he threw the ball down another lane, hitting a zombie in the foot causing it to trip and take another one with it. "Hey, I think we should let Adelaide work on shooting something."

"Yeah good plan. Hey Adelaide!" Miami called. Adelaide looked over at her from a few lanes down. "C'mere we're gonna practice."

Adelaide groaned. "I don't wanna!"

"What're you, five? Get your ass over here!"

Adelaide groaned again but walked over. "I really don't want to do this right now Miami."

"Shush, okay well since these things are too stupid to get to us-"

"They're not stupid."

Miami looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"They're not stupid. They can talk."

"Zombies can't talk."

"_Yes_ they _can._"

"Anyway, we're gonna go to them. So c'mon you're just gonna practice killing things instead of actual training."

"But I don't want-"

"_That's_ _why_ we're doing this." Miami dragged Adelaide down a barrier toward the zombies Salem knocked down.

"Okay, now kill them." Miami said letting Adelaide's wrist go.

"What? ! No they're helpless!" Adelaide motioned to the squirming bodies before them, shaking her head. Miami looked at her skeptically.

"Seriously?"

Adelaide nodded her head slowly.

"If _you're_ on the ground, you think they'll stop and say 'Oh the poor dear, let's not kill her. Let's help her up.'?" Miami said in a voice higher than her own.

"You sound like that one ant on a 'Bug's Life'." Adelaide commented randomly.

"Yeah, that's what I was aiming for…Anyway still you need to kill things to live here."

"But I still don't wan- HEY!" Adelaide jumped back as a zombie reached for her ankle, just brushing across her skin. "Oh you little fucker!" Adelaide pulled out her pistol and shot the zombie in the head. Miami raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, so we just have to get you mad…" Miami said thinking.

"I- I don't know w-what came over-"

"Look I know you don't like doing it, you just need to get used to it okay?" Miami said gently. Adelaide closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath nodding her head.

"Just…go Hulk." Miami stepped back. "Think of something."

Adelaide still had her eyes closed. After a few moments she opened them, her face serious. She shot one of the other zombies, getting him in the chest and then the head. She shot the remaining zombie, just getting him in the chest multiple times. It gargled and went still and Adelaide let out another breath.

"Okay, that's good for today." Miami said putting her hand on Adelaide's shoulder. Adelaide nodded and turned around, both of them heading back to the others.

"Help!"

Miami spun around and looked toward the end of the lanes.

"Help!"

She pulled out her frying pan from her belt and started to run on the barrier toward the cry.

"Miami no!" Adelaide tackled Miami, causing them to slide on one of the lanes.

"What the hell are you doing? ! Someone needs help!" Miami struggled against Adelaide. She heard footsteps behind her and someone yelp as the slipped.

"Son of a bitch!" Tallahassee yelled from the front of the lane.

"It's not a someone it's a some_thing_." Adelaide said holding Miami tightly. The footsteps approached them.

"Let me go!"

"What in the hell are you guys doing? !" Tallahassee said as he pulled Adelaide off of Miami. Salem helped Miami up.

"She fucking tackled me!" Miami motioned angrily at Adelaide.

"Because you were running straight into a frekin trap!" Adelaide said defensively.

"What trap? ! Someone needs help!"

"I told you it's not a _someone_!"

"Then what is it? !"

"Help?"

They all looked toward the back. The little girl stood just before the fallen bowling pins, her face shrouded by her hair and hidden in the shadows.

"Help." She whispered.

"Hey it's okay." Miami said gently walking towards her, out of Adelaide's reach.

"No Miami stop!" Adelaide whispered urgently. Miami ignored her.

"We're gonna get you out of here okay?" Miami said kindly. Instantly the girl whipped her head up and ran at Miami snarling. Something wrapped around her leg in a spilt second and yanked her feet out from under her, causing her to continue sliding on her back leaving a trail of liquids before a bullet went through her eye.

The corpse had slid next to Miami's right leg. Adelaide stood at the feet of the little girl, her pistol in one hand, her whip in the other. She yanked the whip free of the girl's leg. Miami stood surprised, staring down at the body in shock.

"They…they do talk."

"Yeah." Adelaide looked at the body, anger in her voice. She shot the girl again, some blood splattering on her and Miami. Miami jumped back in surprise.

"What did you do that for? !" Miami wiped the blood droplets from her face.

"Double tap." Adelaide glared at Miami, the neon light illuminating the blood on her face. She turned and walked toward the entrance.

"So what got you angry enough to kill her?" Miami called out still looking at the little girl's face.

"The fact that no one listens to me!" Adelaide yelled before she went into the sunlight.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 18! Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you all for the reviews. It shows I'm doing something right to please you guys. :) I will srsly try to put more chapters up, but no promises. ( :\ Merry Christmas everyone and have a frekin Happy New Year! (If it's not happy, there shall be consequences! :]) Oh and if you wish leave a review, feel free and if anyone has written a story that is good (ill let you judge your own) Let me know because Im looking for new things to read and im willing to go out of my box. I tend to look at the same movies n stuff so diversity is great. Bye everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19: Who Let the Dogs Out

**Yay I'm a slacker! Okay well I will not give any excuses as to why I'm always late in updating. But I've noticed everyone seems to be...maybe its a diesese...think that's how you spell it-anyway! I regret nothing, hope the new year has been wondrful for all of you, it has for me. And review more! Maybe it will persuade me to type more. Idc what you put, just lemme know you care! I need lovin! Okay Ill let u read now ^_^**

**Songs: 'Who Let the Dogs Out'- Baha Men**

* * *

"Go talk to her."

Miami looked from where she sat with her chin resting in her hand up at Salem.

"Huh?" She said, the bowling alley music still in the background.

"She's been out there for 10 minutes. If you won't talk to her at least make sure she's not dead." Salem said sitting down next to her.

"Why should I? I did nothing wrong." Miami looked back at the spot she was staring at across the room.

"You could've listened to her when she tackled you. You think she'd do that for nothing?"

"It was a little girl Salem." Miami looked at him. "A little girl screaming for help, you cant blame me for thinking she was wrong."

"You could've gotten bit Miami." Salem said sternly.

"But I didn't-"

"_Thanks_ to _Adelaide_."

Miami opened her mouth to speak but shut it and looked down grumpily. "I could've handled myself." The memory of Tallahassee the night of the fire occurred in her mind. She groaned. "Okay fine I would've been screwed. But still I-"

"Just, go talk to her." Salem said.

Miami grumbled but got up. "Sure thing _Dad._" Miami smirked walking towards the door. Salem chuckled and Miami turned back around.

"Hey Tal! Throw me the keys would ya, I left my jerky in the car." Miami called over to Tallahassee. He turned and reached into his pocket to dig out the small silver key and lock-pad.

"Don't do anything to my car." Tallahassee said as he threw another ball down a lane of zombies.

"No promises!" Miami yelled as she went outside.

* * *

Miami shielded her eyes as the sun blinded her. After her vision returned, she looked around the parking lot. She saw Adelaide sitting on top of a blue Sedan, staring up at the cloudless sky. A few birds were chirping and a chilly breeze caused Adelaide to pull her jacket tighter around her. Miami walked through the abandoned cars up to her friend.

"Hey." Miami said as she sat on the hood of the Sedan. Adelaide didn't acknowledge her.

"Hey." Miami repeated more forcefully. Adelaide looked down at Miami, irritation on her face.

"What?" She said icily.

"Dude we need to stop pissing each other off like this." Miami said almost sadly.

"Then you should stop being a bitch." Adelaide said with a sarcastic smile.

"Wow, okay." Miami raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I guess I deserved that-"

"You should also listen to other people and stop thinking you know everything and-"

"Okay jeez I get it. I'm a bitch but that's just who I am. Can't change it, sorry." They were both silent, staring up at the blue abyss above them. "Look who's being a bitch now." Miami laughed.

"Hey I have every right to-"

"Okay. I know you have every right to bitch at me. I was just trying to ease the tension." Miami said. "I should've listened to you and I'm sorry." Adelaide was silent. "I'm sorry okay?"

Adelaide said nothing; she just looked up at the sky.

"You don't have to forgive me, I just want you to know." Miami started to head back toward the bowling alley.

"Alice."

Miami turned back around. Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Of course I forgive you. I cant stay mad forever now can I? Cause too many problems…"

Miami gave a short laugh. "Ain't that the truth." Adelaide hopped off of the car roof. Miami walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Ain't isn't a word." Adelaide smiled.

"Ah shut up you grammar Nazi. But once again, sorry." Miami said.

"It's fine…you're still a bitch but it's fine." A thump and a car alarm going off made them jump. They looked toward the source of the noise to see a car flashing.

"What the hell?" Miami squinted at the car, seeing it rock slightly. A shape moved between the cars in a blur toward them, causing other cars to rock and alarms to go off.

"What the heck is th-AT!" Adelaide exclaimed as she was knocked down by the grey blur. Miami looked down at the mass that tackled Adelaide. A dark grey dog about the size of Adelaide herself sat licking Adelaide's face.

"I don't wanna die! No don't bite me!" Adelaide flailed under the massive dog. Miami laughed.

"Adelaide."

"I don't wanna be a zombie!"

"Adelaide! Open your eyes!"

Adelaide slowly opened her eyes to the Great Dane's face.

"A…a puppy? In…in Zombieland?"

"I don't know if that thing's a puppy. It's more like a small bear." Miami laughed crouching down to the dog. He was dirty and a little skinny, but still seemed healthy. She scratched him behind the ears as Adelaide sat up. Suddenly roars were heard from across the parking lot above the car alarms. The dog whimpered and hid behind Adelaide.

"I think I know what he was running from." Adelaide said.

"You get the others, I'll get the car." Miami ran toward the Caddy as Adelaide ran back to the bowling alley. Miami felt something on her heels and she looked down. The dog was right behind her, dodging the cars as she was. She looked back forward. She could see the zombies starting to enter the parking lot. She reached the Caddy, the zombies only a few yards away. She opened the door and looked down at the dog.

"Well get in!" She said hurriedly. The dog hopped into the car and Miami jumped in after, putting her seatbelt on. She started the car and put it in drive. She looked at the dog who looked at her panting.

"Try to hold on to something." She pressed down on the gas pedal heading toward the entrance, right toward the parked cars. The Caddy collided with the front side of a small car, knocking it out of the way. Miami jerked forward at the collision but didn't lift her foot off of the pedal, barreling through two more cars before she made it to the entrance. The others were just getting out of the hole, Adelaide out first. She got in the front seat scooting the dog over, Tallahassee, Salem, and Columbus jumped into the back. Miami put the car in reverse as the doors shut. She turned around in her seat and looked through the back window to see the horde of zombies right behind the car.

"Ooo fun." She smiled evilly and floored it. Zombies hit the back window, coating it in various liquids making it impossible to see through. The car bobbed up and down as they ran over the rotting corpses. They continued to back up until they hit something that didn't move, the back window shattering as the trunk caved in.

"Whoops, street lamp." Miami said sheepishly as she put the car in drive and drove forward. As she drove down the road they heard wood snapping and a loud crash as the street lamp hit the pavement. Everyone looked at her.

"My bad, sorry. You want good driving or do you want to live?"

"Both would be nice." Tallahassee mumbled. "Wrecked my Caddy." He looked up to notice the dog. "What the hell is this?"

Miami and Adelaide looked at the dog, then at each other.

"Uh…." Miami trailed off. "This-well-this is-"

"Bumper." Adelaide said smiling. At the dog and scratching his head. Miami looked at Adelaide skeptically.

"Bumper?"

"Yeah. For one, when he ran towards us he bumped into all those cars and two, he just sorta bumped into me too."

Miami made a face. "Bumper?"

"Wait this mutt is the reason my Caddy's wrecked? !" Tallahassee said annoyed.

"No I am." Miami said. "To get away from zombies."

"And who gave them basically a big flashing sign saying 'free food'?"

Miami opened her mouth to speak but shut it and thought for a moment.

"But he was just scared. He was being chased by them" Adelaide said in a child-like voice. "And he's not a mutt he's adorable."

"Well whatever he is get rid of him." Tallahassee said.

"No! He'll be all alone!" Adelaide whined hugging Bumper around the neck.

"He'll just be another problem."

"Please? !"

"No. Just-"

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEAAAASSEEEE-"

"Shut up-!"

"Oh c'mon Tal let us keep him." Miami said.

Tallahassee was silent. "On two conditions."

"Yes! Okay sure whatever." Adelaide said excitedly.

"Take all responsibility for that dog. Feed him and clean up when he shits on the carpet."

"Yeah, done, what else?"

Tallahassee gave a smug smile. "You get to explain it to Wichita."

"Oka-oh…" Adelaide went silent as Tallahassee laughed.

"Okay I'll do it." She said finally.

"Good. You can keep the dog."

Adelaide squealed with joy as they made their way down the road. Tallahassee cringed at the sound.

"God shut up!"

* * *

"Hey Wichita." Adelaide said as she walked through the door to the house.

Little Rock and Wichita sat on the tan couch that took up most of the space in the small living room. They were watching a movie on the T.V that sat on a small, two shelf entertainment center that had a DVD player and a VCR. The Xbox sat on top of the T.V against the wood paneled wall that held numerous fishing trophies.

"Yeah?" Wichita looked up at Adelaide as the rest of the gang walked in. Tallahassee plopped down in the recliner and Columbus and Salem stood about the room.

"¿Podemos tener un perro?"

Wichita looked at her confused. "Uh…wha?"

"¿Podemos tener un perro?" Adelaide repeated slower. Wichita continued to stare confused. "Just say yes," Adelaide laughed.

"Um, yes?"

"Great! Thanks! C'mon Miami upstairs!" Adelaide called heading toward the door and opening it. Miami walked in holding Bumper by the collar they had gotten for him.

"Here Wichita!" Miami tossed one of the two bags she was holding at Wichita. She caught it and stood up watching them walk upstairs in confusion. "That's the stuff Little Rock needed."

"Whoa wait, wait, wait!"

Adelaide and Miami stopped and looked slowly at Wichita.

"What…is that?" Wichita asked pointing toward them. Miami looked at the other bag in her hand and held it up.

"Oh, this? This is just flea shampoo and some treats and a big dried hambone. Nothing really." Miami shrugged.

"No no no the _other_ thing." Wichita said.

"You guys got a dog?" Little Rock smiled and got up walking up to Bumper and petting him.

"Well you can't keep him." Wichita walked up with her arms crossed.

"But I asked you and you said yes." Adelaide said, trying her best to use puppy eyes.

"You asked in Spanish."

"You still said yes." Adelaide walked down the stairs to stand in front of Wichita.

"You can't keep the dog." Wichita said getting annoyed.

"Well why not?" Adelaide asked still with innocence.

"They eat a lot."

"Food is free." Adelaide smiled smugly.

"They make a mess-"

"It's not like we stay in the same place very long. Even so I'm not an eight-year-old that won't clean up after him." Adelaide smirked, knowing she was winning. Wichita made a face.

"Well where the hell are we gonna put him? What is he like a Great Dane? Those fuckers get huge."

"We have two cars, well technically one now but we'll get a new car with a big trunk. We'll be fine."

"Wait what the hell happened to the Cadillac? !"

"Miami did it! Yell at her Wichita!" Tallahassee pointed at Miami.

"Shut up Tal!" Miami whined back.

"NO YOU!"

"Can you both please be quiet?" Salem said. Tallahassee and Miami looked at him and fell silent. Everyone was silent and looking at Wichita. Wichita was glaring at Adelaide, who just smiled back.

"….Fine."

"Thank you Wichita!" Adelaide hugged Wichita tightly causing Wichita to gasp in surprise from the lack of air. "You won't regret it!"

"Already am." Wichita managed to get out. Adelaide ran back upstairs, her, Miami, and Little Rock taking Bumper into the bathroom. Tallahassee got up and went into the kitchen and Salem walked upstairs to supervise. Wichita sat back down on the couch and sighed, Columbus sat down next to her.

"Hey." He said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I should just let them do whatever huh?" She sighed.

"Not necessarily. They need some type of order. But you have gotten better." Columbus smiled.

"Where the hell did you guy's find a dog?"

"Bowling alley. Then we got swarmed by zombies….then Miami kinda wrecked the Cadillac."

"I'm honestly not surprised."

There was a squeal and the sound of running water made them look towards the stairs. Water ran down the edges of the stairs and down onto the floor.

"Adelaide!" Wichita yelled.

"My bad! The faucet won't turn off in the tub!" Adelaide yelled back.

Wichita sighed. "Billions of people in the world and these guys survived? Fuck my life."

* * *

**WOO CH.19. okay now u guys probably wont review, but eh it doesnt hurt to keep asking. Please Review, it leaves me feelin all warm and cuddly. And i shall try to update faster...no promises. :) Oh by the way, Ive written a small little prelude to this story. Its basically Miami after Hazel's death and stuff :) Ill try to post it tonight also. Goodnight everybody!**


	20. Chapter 20:Can't Wait to Get On the Road

**Hola people. No excuses, here's the story, have fun :P Songs: Linkin Park- Crawling (cuz i couldnt think of any other songs :P)**

* * *

Miami sat on the kitchen counter in the early light of morning sipping her sweet and warm coffee. The light filtered through the window in a mix of soft blues and yellows. She could feel the chill of winter off of the windows, but she savored it. Winter was her favorite season, the cold just made her feel more…alive than everyone else. Not hard to feel considering everyone else is dead. It was their last day at the house and though she couldn't wait to leave, she felt as though she would miss this temporary home.

Everything had been calm the past few days, the only dispute being over Bumper eating one of Tallahassee's Twinkies. She smiled at the memory of Tallahassee holding the Great Dane demanding for it back. Wichita had learned to get along with the friendly canine, though she denied it constantly. Bumper took an immediate liking to Adelaide and the two were inseparable. There was a bond there that even the end of the world couldn't break. He slept beside her at night; anyone coming close got a threatening growl. Little Rock slept with them because that was the most comfortable bed in the whole house. Plus Wichita and Columbus decided they didn't care if Tallahassee knew they were sleeping together. Tallahassee didn't mind, it was an opportunity for more dirty jokes. But according to Little Rock, Bumper farts in his sleep. Miami smiled again at the times she woke up to Little Rock telling Bumper to 'Plug It'. All in all, it had been a good couple of days.

Miami sighed as the kitchen door swung open silently. She turned to see Salem entering the kitchen in a black shirt and his signature trench coat, the blood from their first encounter still stained it. A .45 Magnum lie strapped to his hip, his AK-47 hanging loosely over his shoulder. Tallahassee was right; he did look like a super villain.

"Morning." He said as he adjusted the gun on his hip and propped the AK-47 against the wall. "You're up early."

"I like the quiet. You're up too and I see you're all suited up."

Salem shrugged. "I like to be prepared."

"Coffees made." Miami took another sip from her cup.

"Thanks." He poured himself a cup and leaned against the counter next to Miami. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. I'm a lot better now. Not so violent." Miami said.

"Eh, nope you're still violent." Salem smiled. Miami laughed

"Okay well I have thought less about killing everyone." Miami smiled.

"That's good…..so…"

"So…." Miami echoed.

"How's school?" Salem smiled. Miami laughed.

"Oh it's great! I got an A+ on blood and guts and the cutest zombie asked me to prom Dad!" Miami smiled.

"That's great honey, remember to use protection, put a muzzle on him." Salem smiled. Miami lightly punched his shoulder and he winced. "That's still tender." He lightly punched her in the arm and she winced also.

"Point taken...Curious?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever have someone 'special' before all this?"

Miami cocked her head at Salem. "Why do you want to know? You a creeper?"

Salem chuckled. "What I can't make conversation? You sounded pretty excited about your zombie boyfriend."

Miami stuck her tounge out at him. "I'm not that desperate. At one point there was one guy i thought I 'loved'. One of those first loves people go bonkers for."

"What happened with that?" Salem took a sip of his coffee.

"After he kissed me he decided he was gay."

Salem sprayed a bit of coffee and covered his mouth quickly. Miami looked at him amused.

"You're joking?" Salem asked wiping his mouth.

"Nope, one hundred percent true. My first kiss, and the fucker turned gay. Never been with anyone since."

"Wow that's harsh."

"Tell me about it."

"Well boys are overrated anyway. You don't need them. And if you do happen to find another one, and he hurts you...well we have plenty of weapons now don't we?"

Miami laughed. "If that's not fatherly love i don't know what is." They both looked out the window, the sun starting to rise above the hills on the horizon. "So is this what it's like?" Miami asked.

"Is what like?"

Miami was silent for a moment looking down at the contents of her cup. "Talking to your Dad in the morning?"

Salem didn't answer at first, but after a few moments said, "This is how it was with me and Patty. Granted you're older than she was and I don't think I'm much of a father, but I'm pretty sure this is similar.

"You're not a bad dad." Miami looked at Salem. He looked back at her. "There are evil people in the world; _they_ are to blame for what happened to Patty. Not you. I can tell you that my dad never even bothered to have a conversation with me. So you're more of a dad to me than he was." She looked back out the window. They were silent for a few moments. "Quit yer bitchin." Miami finished, downing the rest of her coffee. Salem laughed.

"You get straight to the point don't ya?" He drank some of his coffee.

"Eh, I'm not one for sugarcoating." Miami shrugged.

"Where the hell is the Xbox!"

They both turned toward the living room. Miami slowly hopped off of the counter and walked toward the door. As she opened it a shocked Little Rock stood staring at the empty space next to the television where the Xbox used to be. Upon hearing Miami enter, Little Rock whipped her head toward her.

"Did you take the Xbox? !" She asked pointing a finger at Miami. Miami raised her eyebrows in amusement and surprise.

"Noooo…" She trailed off. Salem walked through the kitchen door.

"Did you? !" Little Rock pointed at Salem. He shook his head. "Then where is it? !"

"Dude calm down, someone probably packed it up. Today _is_ our last day here."

"But they left all of the games? !"

"Who the hell is yelling down here?" Tallahassee walked down the stairs, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "It's like 8 in the fuckin morning. What are you guys doin' up so early anyhow?"

"Tallahassee someone stole the Xbox! I came down here to play it because frekin Bumper kept kicking me in his sleep and it was gone! _Do something_!" Little Rock said in desperation. Tallahassee eyed Little Rock.

"Are you on crack kiddo cuz you know you can tell me."

"No someone stole the Xbox!"

"Who would steal it? I don't think the zombies want to kill videogame zombies."

"God could you guys shut up! We're trying to sleep!" Wichita yelled over the banister. Little Rock narrowed her eyes at her.

"You." She said coldly. Wichita made a confused face.

"What?"

"You did it!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"You stole the Xbox!" She accused.

"Why the hell would I steal your frekin Xbox? !" Wichita yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"You don't like me playing it so you took it away!" Little Rock pointed at Wichita accusingly.

"No I didn't!" Wichita said walking up to Little Rock.

"Yes you did admit it!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Okay both of you shut u-" Tallahassee said as he tried to step in between the two.

"NO!" They both yelled at him. Tallahassee took a step back in surprise.

"Okay look guys; we'll just get another one okay? It's no big deal." Miami said trying to calm the sisters down.

"She'll just steal it again." Little Rock grumbled.

"You know what? Think what you want, I didn't take your damn Xbox." Wichita stomped back upstairs while Little Rock went into the kitchen. Miami, Salem, and Tallahassee stood in confusion. Miami looked up at Tallahassee.

"You know, the past couple of days you have looked _really_ weird without your hat."

"Ah shut up."

* * *

Miami put her bag in the back of the red Lincoln Navigator her and Tallahassee had scouted for that day.

"Hey." Adelaide said as she walked up to the car. Miami looked over her shoulder.

"Hi there." Miami replied, stepping back from the trunk so Adelaide could put her bag in also.

"So no sign of the Xbox?" Adelaide asked.

"Nope, and Little Rock is now giving Wichita the silent treatment."

"Did Wichita actually take it?" Adelaide leaned against the car, crossing her arms.

"Who knows?" Miami shrugged. "Where's Bumper?"

"To be honest I don't know. He'll show up eventually I suppose."

"Hey did you ever find your watch?"

"No." Adelaide pouted. "I have no idea where it went."

"I'm sorry. We can get you another one?" Miami offered, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Adelaide shook her head. Miami tensed and spun around, searching the area with her eyes.

"What?" Adelaide asked also looking around.

"I don't know I just…" Miami looked up at a slightly open two story window of a neighboring house. Something flashed by the window and was gone in an instant. Miami put her hand on her gun at her side and stared at the window. A pair of white lace curtains blew by the opening in the cold breeze, red staining the ends. "Feel like we're being watched." Miami gripped her gun tighter.

Adelaide looked at the window with Miami. "You're just cautious is all. That's why you're good a killing zombies. C'mon let's go get the others." Adelaide patted Miami's shoulder. Miami stared at the window as Adelaide started to walk back to the house. There was an odd yell and Adelaide looked to her right as a zombie tackled her to the ground. Adelaide screamed as she held the zombie by its neck as it snapped at her. Miami spun around and pulled out her gun.

"Shoot it!" Adelaide yelled as she tried to kick it off.

"I can't! I might shoot you!"

"Just shoot!"

A growl came from their side and the zombie was pulled off of Adelaide. Bumper held the zombie by the back of its neck, shaking him violently. The zombie thrashed his limbs but couldn't get a hold of him. Bumper let go and backed up, barking at the zombie viciously. Miami walked up to the zombie and stood on its neck, shooting it in the head causing the body to go still. Bumper growled at the now lifeless corpse as Miami shot it again.

"Bumper, it's okay boy." Adelaide crawled toward him. He looked at her, losing all of his hostility and walked up to her panting happily.

"Adelaide, get away from Bumper." Miami aimed at the Great Dane.

"Miami what are you doing?" Adelaide hugged Bumper.

Columbus ran out of the house just then, looking awkward fumbling with a pistol. "You guys okay? We heard screaming and-"

"He might be infected Adelaide and a zombie dog isn't something I would like to deal with."

Columbus stood in confusion in the doorway. "Did I miss something?"

Tallahassee walked out of the house with Little Rock, both carrying their stuff toward the car.

"What happened here?" He asked unconcerned.

"But he didn't get bit!" The others walked out with their belonging in tow.

"He had zombie blood all in his mouth, he could still be infected." Miami said still aiming her gun at Bumpers head.

"What if it doesn't affect dogs?" Adelaide yelled out, shielding Bumper as much as she could.

"Adelaide, just move."

"No I won't let you shoot him!"

"Just tie his mouth shut, throw him in the back, and shut up." Tallahassee said as he threw his stuff in the back.

"If he attacks us-!" Miami started.

"Then we'll shoot him. I see no need to waste a good dog on a 'what if' situation. So just tie him up." Tallahassee said crossing his arms and leaning against the car. Miami looked hard at Bumper for another moment then withdrew her pistol and put it in her holster.

"Find rope." She said and walked back into the house.

* * *

Bumper whimpered as he sat tied up in the back of the Navigator.

"It's okay boy, it's only for a few hours." Adelaide softly said to the canine, petting his head.

"I'd prefer a day." Adelaide whipped her head at Miami and glared.

"What? How do we know it doesn't take longer for dogs than humans?" Miami asked defensively leaning against the car.

"Don't worry Bumper, I won't let the mean lady keep you tied up for that long." She scratched behind his ears.

"Are we ready to go?" Miami asked everyone and ignoring Adelaide's last comment.

"Well I can't find my double barrel." Columbus piped up.

"Where did you last have it?" Wichita asked.

"Right next to me last night, I always go to sleep with it next to the bed." Columbus shrugged.

"Congrats Columbo, you've managed to lose an entire gun. We'll just get you another one, one with less reloads spit-fuck." Tallahassee smiled as he got in the driver's seat.

"But I liked my old gun…" Columbus pouted quietly.

"Let's go. I wanna get outta here I have Twinkies waiting for me." Tallahassee called. Salem and Miami headed for the Audi as the others headed for the Navigator.

"Hey Tallahassee." Salem called. Tallahassee looked at Salem and caught the object Salem threw to him.

"So we can keep in touch, it's a Walkie Talkie with a boosted signal. Should be good up to half a mile. Let us know if Bumper turns."

Tallahassee nodded and closed the door. They pulled out of the driveway and onto the dead street.

"Testing, testing this is 'Sexy Bitch' looking for a little fun, Over." Miami smiled as she let go of the receiver button.

"I'm not replying to that." Tallahassee's voice said through the speaker.

"Aw you're no fun, let me talk to someone fun, Over."

"This isn't a toy Miami." Tallahassee said.

"I'm just testing it, and you have to end with over, over."

"This conversation is over."

"This conversation is what? Over."

"Miami I'm gonna hit you."

"Oh fine…you big killjoy." Miami smiled and put down the Walkie Talkie. She saw a hand come out of the driver's side window of the Navigator, flicking her off. She picked the Walkie Talkie back up.

"Oh thank you so much! I'll put it in my pocket and keep it with me always."

"Part of that was from Adelaide." Tallahassee laughed.

"Thank her too then for the wonderful gesture, but tell her it will have to wait until some other time I'm kind of busy right now."

"That's sick Miami! I didn't mean it like that you perv!" Adelaide's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hey, you offered." Miami put down the Walkie Talkie with a satisfied smile.

"So do you think Bumper will actually turn into a zombie?" Salem asked.

"Don't know, but better to be safe than sorry. Do you?"

"I have yet to see a zombie dog. Maybe it's just a human virus." Salem shrugged slightly wincing a bit.

"Maybe, but do you really want to take that chance?"

"I never said you were wrong to tie him up."Salem pointed out.

"Well Adelaide hates me for it."

"Why do you two constantly butt heads? I mean weren't you guys friends before all this?" Salem asked puzzled.

"Well it's just because-I mean- It's…" Miami looked ahead falling silent.

"It's because…?" Salem asked.

"I don't know…we're opposites. She still sees good in everything and I just… don't. She thinks everything is all fine and dandy when it's not. She believes anything can get better, and I know from experience it doesn't. And I guess I just hate how she can see everything like that when all I see is the bad in things…" Miami looked out of the window. Flakes of snow danced before her eyes, making the broken buildings around them seem even more desolate. The sky was grey and the sun shrouded. They passed empty neighborhood street after street. As they passed a street Miami saw a mass of dark colors taking up the width of the street. She propped herself up to see it as much as she could as they passed it quickly.

"Well maybe you should try seeing things better, because they kind of have gotten better for you a bit. Most people would never find their friend in a world of dead people, better yet find a whole other family."

"Did you see that?" Miami asked pointing out the window. Salem looked out of the window.

"See what?" He tilted his head.

"That giant-….never mind. It was probably just a car or something." Miami said softly.

"Hey you mind putting on some good music? We'll be driving for a while."

"Yeah sure." Miami flipped though the CD case, choosing a Linkin Park mix CD. As the music blared she couldn't help but think of what she saw. Her carelessness staring at a window as Adelaide was almost killed and her seeing things down empty streets. What else was she going to fuck up on?

* * *

**YAY CHAPTER 20. okay well im in a hurry, so review por favor, and hope you enjoyed it :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Mother Fuckin Ghost

**So, I'm a lazy ass that needs to go get hit by a truck..but thank you all for staying and reading. This is for Mikaela who beat me for all of your pain in waiting. v.v Hope u enjoy.**

* * *

Miami opened her eyes to soft sunlight of morning. She sat up in the lawn chair cracking her neck. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked to her left. Salem lay asleep in the fold-up chair next to her. They had spent the night talking, as if they were father and daughter. She decided to take a quick nap and he was _supposed_ to wake her up when he started getting tired so they could keep an eye out for zombies and Bumper, who was on a leash to their far right. It had been about a day now since he had saved Adelaide, but Miami was still suspicious about him so she argued until they let her tie him up for one more night. She smirked at Salem's half open mouth and his light snores. She lied back down and felt something off. The familiar warm weight on her neck was gone.

* * *

Salem opened _his_ eyes to the sound of a bullet loading into the chamber of a gun. He looked down the black metal at the murderous teenager before him. He could practically see the fire inside her blue eyes.

"Don't tell me, someone ate the last bag of beef jerky?" Salem joked calmly.

"Where the fuck is it." Miami demanded her voice dark.

"Was I right about the jerky then?"

"Where's my locket? !" Miami pushed the gun to Salem's head. Salem looked to her neck and saw that the locket was indeed gone.

"I don't know where it is. Why don't you take the gun off me though?" Salem said calmly but firm.

Miami lowered it forcefully. "You were next to me all night."

"Yes, but I also fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up then? !" Miami threw her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry that I passed out, but I'm not the one who took it. Are you sure it didn't break or-"

"Break? ! It's not anywhere near here. It's gone!"

"Look just calm-"

Miami pointed the gun to the sky and let out three shots. Salem jumped in his chair and Bumper shot up. There was a flutter of wings as a group of nearby birds took flight. A door opened to their left and Tallahassee jumped out holding his gun at the ready. Miami kept her eyes on Salem as she aimed at Tallahassee.

"Where is it Tal?" She asked forcefully as she looked at him.

"What the hell? You don't just scare the bejesus out of everyone to ask a damn ques-"

"Did I ask for your opinion? No, I asked where my damn locket is."

"Locket? ! What fucki-"

Miami flipped the chair she was occupying minutes ago and walked up to Tallahassee. She pointed the gun in his face.

"Hazel's locket? ! The locket she gave me as she was dying! The only solid thing I have left of her, where is it? !" Miami yelled. Tallahassee looked her in the eye as she gritted her teeth, the gun shaking in her hand.

"I don't know where your locket is. But yelling and throwing a fit isn't going to make it reveal itself."

"Don't act like you wouldn't do the same if your wallet was gone." Miami still held the shaking gun to his face. Tallahassee lowered it with his gun.

"I never said I wouldn't." Tallahassee said. "Give me your gun, or I'm gonna take it from you."

By now everyone was outside, quietly waiting for Miami to calm down, or at least until she was disarmed. Miami sighed angrily and put her pistol in his hand.

"And your backup." Tallahassee put the pistol in his waistline. Miami rolled her eyes and pulled her second pistol, a silver one, out of her belt behind her back and put it in Tallahassee's hand.

"And that handy dandy knife around your ankle."

Miami gave Tallahassee a death glare, angrily putting her foot on the hallway railing and lifting her pant leg up. She pulled a 6-inch long blade out of its sheath and threw it at Tallahassee's feet. It stuck into the ground with a heavy thunk.

"Now knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you stuffed your bra with grenades."

"Okay. _Now_ you're just being an ass."

"It's what I do best." Tallahassee smirked.

"Exactly why I think _you_ took it." Miami glared.

"So quick to accuse me." Tallahassee said in mock hurt.

"Actually she accused me first. I thought the last bag of beef jerky was gone." Salem piped up. Tallahassee sighed.

"Thank you Salem, but the fuck I gave went that way." Tallahassee rolled his eyes and pointed off into the distance.

"Lay off him. He's done nothing wrong to you." Miami said, her glare getting fiercer.

"You gonna make me princess?"

"I don't need a weapon to kill you."

"Sure you don't." Tallahassee scoffed.

"You wanna try me cowboy? !"

"Seriously though, is there anymore jerky? I'm hungry." Salem said. Tallahassee looked at Salem.

"Okay, you're starting to piss me off. What are you hiding from us? I know you're hiding something." Tallahassee pointed at him.

"Well certainly not the jerky."

Tallahassee aimed his gun at Salem, and Miami aimed her gun at Tallahassee. Tallahassee looked at her bewildered and lowered his gun.

"Where in the hell did you pull that out from? !" He asked confused.

"You don't need to know." Miami said. "Now, I really think you have the locket, because this is exactly the type of thing you would do to mess with me."

"Look, I didn't take it."

"You're lying!"

"Okay guys…"

"What? !" Miami and Tallahassee yelled at Columbus. He jumped.

"God Damnit can you guys calm down for one fucking second?" He looked at Miami. "I'm missing my locket." He looked at Tallahassee. "I don't trust this guy. Well shut the fuck up and stop whining about it! Any minute now and we're gonna have zombies on our ass because you two are up here yelling and shooting your guns basically yelling, 'Come get me fuckers! Free fucking buffet right here!'. No one here took your locket. We're not fucking idiots, we're your friends, and you'd kill us anyway! And Tallahassee what the hell did this guy do to you besides exist? ! Nothing! So everyone shut up and get along for fuck's sake!" Columbus took in a breath as everyone stared at him. "Fuck me!"

"Maybe later…" Wichita mumbled looking around casually.

"….Wow." Miami raised her eyebrows. "Where did that come from?"

"He does that when he gets frustrated." Wichita shrugged. "I think it's his 'inner man' trying to get out."

Columbus whipped his head at Wichita. "You know you like it. Stop complaining."

Wichita smiled. Adelaide walked over to Bumper. "Hey boy. How you doing?" She cooed softly, scratching his head. She untied the rope holding him to the railing.

"Adelaide what are you doing? !" Miami scolded as Bumper ran down the stairs into the grass.

"Miami, he's not infected okay? So just leave him alone. Plus he's been here all night; he has to go to the bathroom."

Miami gave something between a growl and a sigh and put her gun in her belt. "I'm going to be calm about this and ask nicely. Which of you has my locket?"

Everyone was silent, looking at each other.

"Miami, no one stole your locket. I mean why would we? What exactly would it mean to us?" Little Rock asked. Miami took a breath in and let it out slowly, sliding her hands over her head. She hated to admit that the 12-year-old had a point.

"Well then has anyone seen it? I went to bed last night with it and when I woke up it was gone. It's not anywhere near where I was and none of you have it. It didn't just disappear!" The last word came out as a shout unintentionally. She took in another breath to calm herself again.

"None of us have seen it-" Wichita was interrupted by Bumper barking furiously.

"Bumper! Shut up!" Miami yelled.

"Miami he's barking for a reason." Salem pointed to across the street. A horde of alerted zombies were making their way toward them.

"Time to go." Tallahassee said handing Miami back her guns. She picked up her knife as everyone grabbed their stuff.

"Hey guys!" Salem said. Everyone looked at him popping their heads out of their rooms. "I found the jerky." He smiled, holding up said bag of dried beef. Everyone groaned and went back to grabbing their stuff. Miami looked around frantically.

"Where is it? Where is it? !" She whispered urgently to herself. Everyone started to head down stairs, guns in hand shooting the oncoming zombies. Miami continued to look around. Tallahassee stopped at the stairs and ran towards her.

"C'mon Miami."

"No I can't leave it!"

"It's not here and we have to go."

"But Tal-"

"Don't make me knock you out again." Tallahassee looked at her. Miami looked up, hurt in her eyes. She looked back down and sighed.

"Okay…let's go." She nodded getting up and grabbing her stuff. Tallahassee nodded and headed down the stairs, a symphony of snarls and gunshots below him. Miami looked around one last time then pulled herself away from the balcony and towards the stairs. She shot a zombie to her right with her pistol. The Navigator backed up out of the parking lot as she jumped into the Audi with Salem, shooting an approaching zombie as she shut the door and they sped out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Want some jerky?" Salem asked as they drove down the highway. Miami was silent. "You turned down jerky? The apocalypse _must_ have happened."

Miami said nothing. Salem raised his eyebrows. "No smart comeback or sharp remark?"

No response. Salem sighed. "Miami, I know the locket is important to you, but things get lost in Zombieland."

Miami mumbled something.

"What?"

"Someone took it. I know someone did." Miami said quietly. Salem sighed.

"No one would've taken it. We all know what it means to you."

"I don't trust you. Any of you." Miami whispered. Salem was quiet.

"So do you think I took it?" He asked. Miami was quiet staring aimlessly at the world passing by.

"What about Adelaide? You've known her before any of this happened. What about her?"

"Salem, it's not that I think you guys did it, but how do I know you didn't?" Miami looked at him. "Everyone lies. _Everyone,_ so they can get what they want, looking out for themselves. _No one_ can be trusted." She looked back out the window.

"Didn't we get pass all of this already?" Salem asked looking forward confused.

"Old habits die hard." Miami mumbled, pulling her hood up and leaning her head against the window.

* * *

"Okay, did we _have_ to pick the one house that looks haunted?"

They stood in front of an old plantation house. Ivy vines grew up the cracked building, the windows were shattered and the sound of the creatures around them added the eerie effect to the mansion. According to Tallahassee, they were somewhere between Georgia and Tennessee.

"You said you wanted to sleep _every_ night. You never said where. I want a big house. Suck it up." Tallahassee walked down the stone path, through overgrown hedges that made sharp shadows across his face. There was a small rustling in the bushes as he walked by. Miami aimed her gun at it and Bumper barked.

"Down girl, it's just lizards." Tallahassee laughed at Miami, continuing on his way. Miami peered into the bushes, seeing something glimmer. She held up her shotgun. There was a small flash of white, something like a smile and the glimmer was gone. Miami turned around and ran along the side of the hedge. She bumped into a shoulder of one of the gang, she wasn't sure who but a shot rang out and a yell. She ran around the corner and saw an opening into the hedge. She ducked through it and raised her gun on the other side. It was dark, light barely coming over the hedge and her way was blocked by another wall of green. She heard the others call her name and someone crying. She looked left, then right. She figured it was some type of maze.

There was a chuckle to her right.

She ran towards it. She could barely hear the light rustling in front of her over her loud feet. The chuckling got louder, as if it were playing a fun game with her. She ran as fast as she could and then tensed when she heard the rustling _behind_ her. She dove and turned in midair, sliding on the dead leaves and aiming her gun at the shadow running at her. Bumper skidded on the leaves and ran into her face.

"Bumper! Damn dog!" She turned around looking into the black. She saw nothing, heard nothing…there was nothing.

She breathed in and out, slightly tired from her run. She pushed Bumper off of her and stood up, dusting herself off. She headed back towards the maze's entrance, looking back one last time, and then ducked through the opening.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Wichita yelled as Miami came up to the group. Salem and Columbus were bent down over something. The crying she heard earlier was gone.

"What happened?" Miami asked fear rising in her chest when she realized she couldn't see Adelaide with the group. Little Rock was off to the side holding her head in her hands, hiding her face.

"When you ran off, you ran into to Little Rock and her gun went off. It shot Adelaide."

Miami felt her heart skip a beat and color drained from her face. Wichita's mouth kept moving but Miami didn't hear anything, she just looked at the pair of legs sticking out on the other side of Columbus and the golden hair on the other side of Salem. She killed her friend, her sister; it was her fault, it-

The legs moved and Adelaide sat up. Miami raised her gun, ready to shoot the zombie that came of her friend.

"Guys, I'm okay now. Did it stop bleeding?" Adelaide said her voice in pain, the right side of her head covered in blood and her eyes wet with tears. Miami let out a breath mixed with a cry and fell to her knees. Adelaide stood up with help from Salem and Columbus and looked at Miami confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked tying her hair back. There were a few jagged looking parts of her ear left.

"Am _I okay? _I'm not thee one missing her _ear_ because of a stupid person running off." Miami said shaking her head and looking down.

"I'll be fine, stop putting yourself on a guilt trip." Adelaide waved her off tiredly. "Why did you run off? Bumper took off with you."

Miami shook her head again, getting out of her guilty conscience to tell them of the smiling shadow. "There was something on the other side, and I saw my locket."

Everyone stared at her.

Tallahassee spoke up. "Are you having another-"

"I'm NOT CRAZY! Bumper saw it too."

"Bumper is also a Twinkie-stealing dog."

"Well dogs do have heightened senses." Columbus said. "They can predict-"

"The also chase anything that _moves_." Tallahassee looked back at Columbus.

"Maybe it's a ghost come to _kill us all_ because Tallahassee picked a fucking _haunted _house!" Wichita piped in. A gust of wind blew by and the doors to the house slammed open causing everyone to raise their guns. There was a roar as two zombies exited the house. Salem and Tallahassee fired, Salem missing. Miami fired after them, her shotgun making the zombie go down as Tallahassee walked up to put two bullets in each of the fallen zombie's heads.

"Fuck this shit, I'm sleeping in the car." Wichita said heading back to the Navigator.

"Then we might as well keep going then." Tallahassee smiled and started to go back to the car too. Wichita stopped.

"Wait a second, you planned this out didn't you?" Wichita pointed an accusing finger at Tallahassee. He shrugged.

"Whatever do you mean Wichita? I just figured if you're gonna sleep in the car then we might as well keep-"

"Get in the damn haunted house." Wichita turned around and headed to the house. She stopped by Adelaide. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah just missing an ear. I'll be okay but please God someone tell me we have pain pills." Adelaide said putting on the best smile she could.

"We'll check. C'mon guys." Wichita grabbed her stuff and they headed towards the house entrance, Little Rock dragging at the back. Wichita fell back with her and started talking to her. Miami stopped and went up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked softly. Little Rock gave a small nod. Wichita gave Miami a look that said 'You made her upset, fix it or I'll shoot you.' "It's not your fault you know. It's mine, I ran into you."

"But I could've killed her." Little Rock said quietly. Wichita gave Miami another look. Miami took a deep breath.

"Little Rock you cant let this get to you because it wasn't your fault. And she's fine, don't worry about something that hasn't happened. It just gives you stress you don't need okay?"

Little Rock nodded but still looked troubled. Miami bit her lip.

"Wanna hug?" Miami opened up her arms. Little Rock looked bewildered, as did Wichita.

"You? ….Hugs?" She said more as a statement than a question. Miami stood with her arms still out and nodded slowly looking down.

"I don't need hugs." Little Rock said grabbing her stuff and walking toward the others. Miami still stood, her arms waiting. She looked at Wichita.

"Well they're already there don't waste them." She said motioning to her arms with her head. Wichita scowled and grabbed her stuff, following Little Rock.

Miami stood alone, her arms still outstretched. She looked up.

"How about you house ghost? Hugs?"

A gust of cold wind blew, chilling her.

"Fine, fine no one loves me I get it. I'll hug myself." Miami wrapped her arms around herself, pulling her jacket with the Joker on it closer on herself, picking up her things and heading into the house.

Everyone had stopped in the foyer. It was dark and a small light was bouncing up and down around the house. Miami pulled out her flashlight too.

"No light switch?" She called out to the flashlight. It turned to her and another flashlight came around a wall.

"No power, we're looking for breakers." Salem said. "None in the kitchen."

"Or a generator." Tallahassee added.

"Zombies?" Miami asked putting her stuff down except for her pistol which rested in her right hand.

"Nothing on first floor, haven't checked second or backyard, but no noises." Tallahassee said looking at the stairs, leading the light around the side. He went around the corner.

"Hey we gotta door. Probably a basement." Miami walked toward him. Tallahassee turned the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

"Do we have to find a key or-" Miami started as Tallahassee kicked down the door. "Or a stubborn ass with a foot?" She looked at him. "It's and old house, you're gonna tear it down you jackass."

"Hey, jackasses are proud, hardworking creatures that help the mountain people." Tallahassee said as he took a flare out of his pocket and hit it against a wall. A red flame came from it and he tossed it down the stairs. It thumped down 15 feet or so before hitting the floor. They stood for a moment, waiting for any monsters in the dark.

"I think we're-"

.There were shuffles in the darkness and strangled yells. Two zombies ran towards the flare. A little blonde girl and boy, scratching at the floor.

"Son of a bitch." Miami dropped her head. She looked at Tallahassee, he stood frozen, his face stone. "Tal you don't have to go down there."

He pulled out his pistol and shot the little girl. The little boy looked at him and ran towards him. A shot rang out and the boy fell back down the stairs. Tallahassee looked at Miami who held her pistol out, the gun hot from the shot.

"I could've done it." Tallahassee said gruffly.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to." Miami started down the stairs, shining her flashlight around. There was a dangling of chains and snarling. As she reached the foot of the stairs she turned to her left. Against the wall a woman was chained. She reached for Miami, her chains dangling loudly. Her other arm was on the floor, pieces gnawed off of it.

"Excuse me, do you know where the breakers are?" Miami asked. Tallahassee walked up behind her as the woman made odd noises.

"Could you direct us to where they are?" Tallahassee asked also. The woman reached with her lone arm for him. Miami and Tallahassee turned around and shined their lights at the opposite wall. A grey breaker box was connected to the wall.

"Thanks." Miami said and shot the woman in the head. Her body slumped to the floor.

"Little harsh, don't ya think?" Tallahassee asked as he opened the breaker box.

"She looked bored, I helped her out." Miami shrugged. Tallahassee slipped all of the switches and a light came on along with a small cheer from upstairs. Miami looked around her eyes widened.

"Holy shit." She said. Tallahassee turned around and his eyes widened too. Various saws, chains and knives were around them, glinting like evil smiles. A silver table sat in the center, stains of blood on it.

"Those in favor of getting the fuck out of the creepy basement?" Miami said.

"Ima take those chainsaws first." Tallahassee said walking near the table. A cold chill went through Miami and Tallahassee. Tallahassee looked back as the tools around him swung gently.

"Did you feel that?" He asked. Miami nodded, eyes wide. "What the fu-"

A grinding sound rang through the room and Tallahassee looked up at the active circular saw hanging above him. It fell off of its hook coming straight at him. He jumped out of the way and the saw hit the concrete floor, creating sparks and heading towards Tallahassee's feet now. He ran at Miami who had picked up a broom in the corner and tried whacking the saw. It grinded half of the broom before turning off.

Miami and Tallahassee stood staring at the saw, breathing shakily.

"Was that plugged in?" Tallahassee asked trying to catch his breath.

"No." Miami answered in a high octave, still holding the half eaten broom at the ready. The saw sat on the ground. Tallahassee looked at it.

"Well can I still get the chain-"

Another cold chill ran through the room and the saw turned on again heading for them.

They both yelled and ran for the stairs.

"Holy shit! Holy _SHIT!_" Tallahassee yelled taking two stairs at a time. Miami was right behind him when a board under her gave in. She fell as her foot got stuck in the stairs.

"Are you fucking kidding me again? !" She yelled yanking at her foot. The saw grinded into view and seemed to turn toward the stairs. Miami stopped moving for half a second before she started screaming again.

"Tal! Tal help it's gonna fucking get me!" She yelled. Tallahassee grabbed her under her arms and started pulling up. The saw started grinding on the first step.

"Fuck shit damnit son of a bitch balls fuck TAL HURRY UP!"

Tallahassee grabbed her ankle and yanked and pulled Miami up. "Run bitch RUN!" Tallahassee said running up the stairs dragging her with him. They got to the door and slammed it shut. Leaning against the door and breathing in gasps.

"Hey guys."

They screamed and jumped around. Pulling their guns out. Adelaide stood there, closing her eyes tightly with her hands up.

"I've been shot enough for one night damnit!" She yelled. They pulled their guns off of her quickly and stood terrified. Salem walked up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Tallahassee and Miami started talking rapidly at the same time.

"Looking for breakers-!"

"Shot zombies-!"

"Lights-!"

"Fuckin' serial killer ghost room-!"

"Fucking ghosts!-"

"Tried to kill us! _TRIED TO KILL US!"_

"Just wanted the damn chainsaws-!"

"Saw then-!"

"NEEEEEH! Coming _at_ us-!"

"My foot-!"

"Fucking NEEEEEH saw tried to _EAT_ her-!"

"And it was cold-!"

"EVER HAD A FUCKIN' _SAW_ COME AT YOUR FACE GOING NEEEEEEH? ! ? !"

"Guys all I'm getting out of this is saw, ghost, and neeeh?" Salem said as Columbus Wichita and Little Rock walked up.

"Ghost? So I'm guessing you want a different house?" Wichita smiled. Tallahassee narrowed his eyes at her.

"Just no one. Go in. The God damn serial killer room." He said calmly. He started to walk away when a bang went off in the basement. Salem went to open the door. Miami leaned against the door.

"No, just leave it." She said.

There was a slow knocking on the door and Miami froze, her eyes going as wide as the could.

"Oh. My-"

There was a loud thump on the door.

Miami started screaming and ran,

"Holyshitholyshitholyshit!"

Everyone stood staring after her then looked back at the door. Adelaide stood up straight laughing.

"A few times of me knocking on the corner of the door and she freaks out. That was for my ear." Adelaide smiled and headed after Miami.

"Wait, did you have something to do with what happened down there?" Little Rock asked. Adelaide turned around.

"I'm not that talented. I don't know what happened, but I am _NOT_ going down there to find out."

* * *

After 10 minutes of trying to coax Miami back into the house, Adelaide and Tallahassee helped shove everything they could in front of the door to the basement. Adelaide even made a sign incase other survivors stopped by the house.

The rest of the house held nothing but dust and blood, and everyone agreed to sleep in the living room. Miami and Tallahassee retold them what happened in the basement later that night.

"You know they _do_ have battery powered saws maybe a window was open and a gust of wind gave you the chill, and just disturbed the saw and it being on caused it to fall. It just looked like it was following you." Salem suggested.

"But those bitches turn off if no one is holding back the blade cover." Tallahassee said.

"Could've been rusted so it got stuck." Columbus said.

"Say what you will, Tallahassee tried to touch the ghosts precious power tools he killed people with, and he tried to chop his head off." Miami said from her spot in the corner away from everything.

"Maybe we should all just get some sleep." Columbus said. Wichita was already fast asleep in his lap and Little Rock was on the couch also asleep.

"Yeah yeah okay, but I'm leaving the kitchen light on as a night light. Don't judge." Miami said. She picked up her shotgun and got up, walking through the living room to the kitchen and turning on the light. She scurried back to the living room, turning off the lamp in the room before hurrying back to her sleeping bag.

"Night guys." She said burrowing into the bag. She reached for her locket by habit as everyone else said good night too. She frowned at the empty feeling on her neck. With her mind running, she slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Miami sat up quickly. She pulled out her knife and calmed her breathing. It wasn't her usual nightmares that woke her up, she heard something.

She sunk into the shadows of the corner and looked at the light emanating from the kitchen on the dusty floor. She was silent watching and waiting. She did a head count. Everyone was still asleep, Columbus and Wichita snuggled up to each other, Little Rock fast asleep on the couch, Adelaide using Bumper as a pillow, Salem expressionless, twitching every now and then most likely from a bad dream, and Tallahassee was sprawled on the floor with his mouth open, a sliver of light illuminating the drool.

A shadow ran across his face and Miami sat rigid. She slowly took her legs out of her sleeping bag. She lied back down, watching the doorway to the kitchen carefully. "Mother fucking ghost." She mumbled pretending to go back to sleep.

A shadow passed by again, and a few minutes later she heard the stairs creek softly.

Miami stood up quietly, holding the knife at the ready and slowly headed to the stairs. She stopped at the door and listened. A small creek from upstairs prompted her to move on. She went up the stairs slowly, making sure she didn't make a sound. She reached the top of the stairs and saw a door slightly ajar. She moved slowly, heading into the doorway of the room. She opened the door quickly and stepped inside.

The light from the kitchen showed only a fraction of the room clearly, but her eyes adjusted. The room was empty. She heard a step behind her.

She spun around and was grabbed by her wrist with the knife. Her wrist was twisted slightly and her knife dropped before it was kicked across the floor. A leg swept under her feet and she pulled her attacker down with her as she fell. Miami tried to roll on top of them, but they pinned down her arms with their knees. Miami struggled but it was useless. She tried to see her attacker's face, but all she saw was a smile and a glint of something around their neck…

"You're the one who took my locket." Miami said calmly but with venom.

"Guilty." An amused voice above her said.

"Who are you?" Miami demanded. The smile got wider.

"I'm just the mother fuckin' ghost." It said. A click sounded behind it.

"You also screwed with the wrong mother fuckin' group." Tallahassee's voice said as he pointed the gun at the 'ghosts' head.

* * *

**Reviews might encourage me to get over this writers block that im stuck with...just saying XP. Hope it gave u a thrill :D**


	22. Chapter 22: Food for Thought

**I am ALIVE! ...Hello? you guys are still here? Hot damn you guys are awesome. Well I guess it's been, shit over a year? You have my senior year and job at Seaworld right after graduation to blame for my absense. And also... well hopefully I'll be able to finish this story before I go...but in April I leave for Paris Island to hopefully become a Marine. :) So dont hate me if I dont finish, when I come back if I get to I will try my damnest to finish this. If not, I just ask for your forgivness, and thank every single one of you for staying with me and giving me the good reviews to carry on with this long ass story. So without further adu(however you spell that) Here is Chapter 22!**

**Songs are: 'Tiil I Collapse' Eminem ; 'Just a Dream' Nelly; 'Bleed it Out' Linkin Park**

**Extra note: But just imagine Halle Berry... x) enjoy**

* * *

"Hands up." Tallahassee ordered. The figure on top on Miami lifted their hands slowly.

"Get up slowly." Tallahassee put the gun right on the figures head. The figure did as Tallahassee ordered and stood while Miami rolled out from underneath them. Miami stood up.

"Now turn around, and mind you, I won't hesitate to put one between your eyes. Miami get the light."

The figure turned around slowly. "I don't know; you might hesitate." The voice said, still entertained. Miami crossed the room and searched for the light switch. She flipped it and turned around to look at the 'ghost'.

Tallahassee stood with his gun to the head of a dark skinned woman who looked in her 30s. Her dark brown hair was cropped short on her head. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that hugged her body as did her black pants. Her amused smile shined brightly, so did the locket around her neck.

"Miami, find something to tie her hands with." Tallahassee said. Miami looked around the room. "So you thought I wouldn't shoot you cuz you're hot?" Tallahassee asked. The woman smirked.

"Well I thought it would be because you would find the kindness in your heart but if you think I'm hot I can work with that too." She said. Miami walked to Tallahassee.

"I can't find anything, but maybe Wichita and Columbus have handcuffs?" She looked at the woman.

"Hi there." The woman smiled. Miami glared.

"Give my locket back." Miami held out her hand.

"If I move your little friend might shoot me." The woman said motioning to Tallahassee.

"He won't shoot you unless you try to get away." Miami said.

"How do you know I won't try to?" She smiled.

"Are you really gonna play this game with me?" Miami started to get annoyed.

"Well I do love games." The woman was still calm.

"Is this a frekin joke to you? !"

"Yes, actually."

"Tal give me the damn gun!" Miami reached for the gun.

"Miami. Stop." Tallahassee looked at Miami for half a second. Miami stopped and crossed her arms pouting.

"Teenagers." The woman shook her head.

"Tell me about it." Tallahassee rolled his eyes. "Now you-"

"Cincinnati." The woman said.

"What?" Tallahassee asked confused.

"I know how you guys work. You guys go by city names. So I'm Cincinnati." The woman said. Miami and Tallahassee looked at each other briefly, then back at the woman. Miami glared.

"Who even says you get a name bitch-"

"I also know how you work, Tallahassee." Cincinnati smiled. "Permission to get something from my pocket?"

Tallahassee looked at her suspiciously.

"It's not a weapon. I promise." Cincinnati flattened her right hand in an oath and made an innocent face.

"Fine." Tallahassee said. Miami looked at Tallahassee bewildered.

"Wow, this bitch has been following us and stealing our shit, but it's ok! We can trust her so long as she has a nice ass and a heartbeat, she can do whatever she wants!" Miami threw up her hands in annoyance.

"Oh shut up." Tallahassee rolled his eyes. Cincinnati reached into her left pocket and something crinkled. She slowly pulled out a clear wrapper with a slightly squished yellow cake in it.

"Oh. My God." Tallahassee said, his face lighting up. Cincinnati smiled and held it out to him. He took it with one hand, smiling.

"I want to join your group. It makes things a lot easier when you have someone other than yourself to talk to. Right Miami?" Cincinnati looked at Miami.

"Okay, I love the Twinkie but what does that mean?" Tallahassee asked mouth full of yellow joy.

"It means she either takes back her words or gets to join our group by being dragged from the back of the car!" Miami hissed, reaching for the gun from Tallahassee again. Tallahassee pushed her head down with his elbow.

"Whatever, say sorry." He ordered Cincinnati, more focused on licking his fingers.

"My apologies. I'm sorry Miami. You did try to kill me." Cincinnati shrugged.

"You stole my fucking stuff!" Miami threw up her hands.

"Force of habit." Cincinnati shrugged again.

"Why should we trust you? You've stolen my stuff-"

"Not just yours." Cincinnati smiled.

"You're not helping your case lady." Miami said.

"Well I'm being honest, which you and _Salem_ can't say much about." Cincinnati smiled wide. Tallahassee looked at Miami as she tensed up.

"What about Salem?" Tallahassee asked, still aiming the gun at Cincinnati.

"Nothing-"

"So you won't trust me who has been completely honest with you, but you'll trust a man who ki-" Cincinnati started.

"Fine you can stay!" Miami yelled quickly. Cincinnati smiled smugly. Tallahassee lowered his gun and looked at Miami.

"What. About. Salem." He said. Miami looked at him, thinking rapidly.

"He…he's gay?" Miami tried.

"Wow, more lies Miami?" Cincinnati smiled evilly.

"Tell me. Now." Tallahassee glared at Miami.

Miami looked around nervously. Cincinnati looked at her and nodded. Miami looked at her confused but then understood. She had had her fun.

"He was arrested before all this. For killing a guy who was trying to hurt his wife." She said, looking at Cincinnati. "He just wanted to forget about it and not have anyone know."

"Good job Miami, you get a treat for being good." Cincinnati reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of beef jerky. She threw it and Miami caught it.

"She tellin' the truth?" Tallahassee asked Cincinnati.

"Of course." Cincinnati smirked. Tallahassee looked at Miami again.

"You better not lie to me again." He said and walked out angrily. Miami looked at Cincinnati who lifted her hand from behind her back, her fingers crossed.

"Now why'd you go and do that? !" Miami asked annoyed.

"For the fun of it." Cincinnati unclipped the locket and handed it to Miami. "Plus, how do you know he didn't do it?"

"He didn't."

"I don't know Miami. If you can lie so easily to Tallahassee, how do you know Salem can't lie just as easily to a bunch of strangers?"

Miami was quiet as she put on her locket. "Because he's like my father. And I can tell he didn't kill his wife and daughter."

"Alright, believe what you will." Cincinnati held up her hands and walked toward the door. "But, if you _are_ like a daughter to him like he's a father to you, let's just say you're wrong and he's lying…" Cincinnati smiled. "Well…we both know what happened to his last daughter." Miami glared at her. "Food for thought." Cincinnati laughed and disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Tallahassee and Miami decided that everyone could meet their new guest in the morning. Miami couldn't sleep though. Her mind was battling itself in a way. Trying to determine Salem's innocence on its own…

It wasn't going well.

What little sleep she did get, she dreamed of Salem slowly slitting her throat. She sat up gasping. "Damnit." She whispered and stood up. She quietly walked over the bodies scattered on the floor and zipped up her jacket, putting her hood up and walking outside.

It was really cold now. For some reason winter came a bit late this year, but now snow lightly fell on the ground from the treetops. Miami looked up through he trees. He nose and throat burned a bit from the cold, but her surroundings distracted her. The moon illuminated the flecks of white, the stars shined brightly and it was quiet all around. A few insects played their soft songs, but otherwise she was alone. A chill wind blew and she closed her eyes, breathing in slowly and smiling.

She turned on her Ipod. The intro to 'Til I Collapse' by Eminem played through her earphones. She took out one earphone so she could still hear her surroundings, but could enjoy her music. She started walking, then jogging, her feet hitting the fallen leaves with the beat as she moved up the driveway. She turned onto the street, the long road only having a few houses. She remembered down the street there was a small town about 2 or 3 miles. She headed toward it, seeing a few shapes shuffling around in the moonlight. She pulled out her knife and headed toward them. They saw her and started toward her. As the first zombie came at her she jumped to its side, slicing her knife at its neck. It fell as the next one lunged. She ducked down and cut its Achilles tendon, causing it to fall.

She continued to jog. She didn't come here to kill zombies tonight, it was just necessary so she could jog in peace. There weren't any other zombies for awhile, so she kept going. The cold air burned her lungs, her legs ached, but she kept going. She ran about 2 miles before she stopped. She saw a tree in the moonlight its fall colored leaves shone dully. She ran at it and jumped grabbing onto a branch ignoring the dull pain in her shoulder and neck from her injury. She pulled herself up and started climbing. 10 ft., 15 ft, until she was 25ft up and couldn't go any higher. She sat down on a forked branch and looked at the sky. No clouds were in the sky tonight, just the stars. She scrolled through her Ipod and turned on 'Just a Dream' by Nelly. She looked at the sky again and closed her eyes, her body cooling down from the run. The cold made her happy, made her calm, made her remember back before all this….

It had only been a few months, since the zombies came, since Hazel died and all of it seemed so unreal at this moment. Like it was, well, all just a dream….

* * *

Miami woke up to a grunt below her. She opened her eyes but didn't move. She would have blended in with the tree. She looked down slowly. Three zombies, all shuffling toward a warehouse to her far right across a field. They weren't aware of her presence. She looked up. The moon had moved across the sky, obscured by clouds that were dropping snow and she was chilled to the bone, her joints stiff. She must have dozed off and they walked by, She looked at the warehouse seeing more zombies heading toward it. Maybe 50, maybe a hundred from what she could see. She stayed in the tree, she would wait it out. Dawn would be here in a few hours, but with it now snowing she didn't think she could stay too long or she would freeze to death.

"Fuck it." She said as she started to climb down quietly. She was ten feet off of the ground when the branch she was standing on snapped.

She felt her stomach flutter as she fell and thudded on the ground. She let out a whoosh as the wind escaped her lungs. She coughed and caught her breath as her Ipod went on shuffle and 'Bleed it Out' by Linkin Park sounded in her head.

The 1st zombie spotted her from a few yards away. It hesitated and she stayed still, slowly moving for her knife on her shin.

It sprinted.

She sprung up and pulled out her knife. She stabbed upward, the blade sliding into the underside of the zombies head. It stuck and the zombie twisted its head. She lost her grip, but the zombie couldn't open its mouth from the knife.

She turned and ran.

Others saw her and ran for her. She ran faster, pumping her arms and watching her breath came out in spurts in the cold air. One zombie ahead of her lunged for her and she dodged left, the zombie fell forward as she ran past it. She started to see houses and ran toward them. She saw weapons, a metal pipe, a stick, but she ignored them knowing they would slow her down from the growls behind her. She saw a bike lying on the sidewalk. That would work. She ran for the bike and picked it up quickly. She hopped on it and started pedaling. The growls were close and didn't stop coming. She gained speed as she heard one zombie right on her tail. It lunged for her but came up short and its head hit the pavement.

She chanced a look behind her. There were only about 5 zombies, but she couldn't take them down with her bare hands. One of them dropped suddenly and stayed on the ground unmoving. She looked forward to make sure she didn't run into anything. She looked back again. Another zombie had dropped and the others were slowing down. There were no gunshots, no violent spasm from the zombies that would have shown them being shot, there were no dark saviors in the shadows taking them down, they were just dropping. She stopped the bike slowly as the last zombie hit the ground and twitched slightly, then stopped moving completely.

"What the hell?" She said quietly. She heard growls in the distance and not wanting to take any chances, pedaled the bike back to the house as a roar echoed through the crisp air.

* * *

The sun was barely peaking over the horizon when Miami walked up the steps. She had gotten a bit lost on the way but managed to find her way back after awhile in the cold.

"Isn't it past your curfew?" Miami spun around to the voice, but no one was behind her.

"Hi." It whispered in her ear. Miami swung her elbow around to hit nothing but air. Cincinnati stood on the other side of the porch smiling. "Don't do that shit." Miami said hostilely.

"What say hi?" I thought it was only polite but if you insist." Cincinnati shrugged,

"I mean do that ghost shit and appear out of nowhere. I've had enough of that for one night."

"It was my profession to be unseen and sneak up on people. Old habits die hard. You know all about that don't you?"

Miami looked at Cincinnati through narrowed eyes. "So you expect us to trust you while you used to be an assassin or some shit? That's rich." She scoffed.

"Oh I never hurt anyone." Cincinnati said innocently. "Well…only if they got in my way." She smiled.

Miami gave a sarcastic smile back. "I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine." She said icily.

Cincinnati kept her smile making disapproving clicks. "So hostile Alice. You must try to be more nice to people, things will be infinitely easier."

Miami scowled and walked inside. Everyone was still asleep from what she could see. She walked to her corner, got into her sleeping bag, and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt herself drifting off already.

"Rise and shine bitches! Twinkies are waiting!"

Miami eyes shot open.

A knife lodged itself into the wall next to Tallahassee as Miami rolled back over.

"Nuh uh Princess." She heard him pull the knife out of the wall. "I don't give a damn how tired you are, I want my Twinkies. You signed up for this rodeo."

"Then I want coffee. Strong. Fucking. Coffee." She grumbled. She picked her head up to look back at him. "With hazelnut and vanilla and shit in it."

"We'll stop by a Starbucks sweetheart." Tallahassee smiled, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, giving a short laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

Miami groaned. Wichita, Columbus, Little Rock, Salem and Adelaide were all slowly getting up too. Wichita headed to the bathroom, muttering something about 'Stupid fucking Twinkies'. Adelaide let Bumper out half asleep. Miami rolled back over to sleep again. Just another 5 min….

She heard footsteps toward her, big footsteps. Then felt cold liquid soak her body.

"You son of a BITCH!" Miami shot up and chased Tallahassee outside. He threw the now empty bucket at her and laughed.

"Oh good! You're up!" He laughed, still running. He ran into the maze Miami jumped through the entrance and looked around, spotting Tallahassee a few yards.

"ASSHOLE!" Miami yelled as he disappeared behind a corner. She turned back around heading for the house.

"Hope you get lost and raped by the serial killer ghost you fucker." She mumbled, heading inside to change.

* * *

Introductions were made to Cincinnati, but with her saying hello to everyone by their names, just made it a bit awkward.

"So you've been watching us…for how long?" Columbus asked.

"Long enough to know that you all have some big issues." Cincinnati smiled.

"Says the chick whose been stalking us and rifling through our shit." Miami growled.

"I never claimed to be without problems." Cincinnati said, still always smiling.

They continued heading north, ransacking a Starbucks on the way. Since none of them knew how to work the blending machines, they left quite a mess in their wake.

The farther they got, the thicker the blanket of snow got as well. Cincinnati tagged along, driving her green Mustang GT behind the, much to Miami's distaste. Cincinnati had given back all of everyone's belongings once the made a pit stop by Nashville; the Xbox for Little Rock, Adelaide watch, Columbus shotgun.

"It's fuckin cold." Tallahassee complained. They stood outside alone while everyone went to grab warmer clothes in the department store. Tallahassee wanted to make sure she didn't take anything else from them.

"Well maybe if you had more hair on your head." Cincinnati said, lying on the hood of her car in jeans, fur lined boots, a matching brown fur lined jacket and a cowboy hat.

"Oh shut up you-" He stopped and looked at her, glaring. "_You_." He hissed,

"Is something wrong?" She asked innocently, a mischievous grin on her lips as she tipped his hat over her eyes.

"Why of course not, my head is just FREEZING due to the fact that some skinny BITCH took my _HAT_!" He started toward her and she slid off of her car and walked to meet him. He went to grab his hat as she rushed forward on the last step, dropping down and sliding through his legs. She stood up almost instantly behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." She whispered in his ear. "But that's okay I'm not very nice either…" She put his hat on his head. Tallahassee reached up and grabbed her arm before she could pull away and spun around to face her. She simply smiled slyly at him as she looked at the gun he has pressed into her stomach.

"I don't know about you, but I think there's something between us." She said, moving closer, Tallahassee still pressing the gun into her. She looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"I aint got time for that shit." Tallahassee said, his force on the gun lessening slightly.

"I think we have all the time in the world." She whispered, inches from his face and moving closer. Tallahassee glared but couldn't help it, as he moved closer starting to close his eyes,

He heard Cincinnati laugh and opened his eyes, and ogled that she was back on her car, not only out of his grip but also dangling his wallet, smiling.

"But then again, maybe we don't have time. Yet." She threw his wallet back at him. "A deed for another day." She slid off of her car and walked around to the driver's side door and sat in her car.

Tallahassee gave a long whistle.

"Damn."

"Damn what?"

Tallahassee spun around to face the others now snugly bundled up in proper weather attire.

"Nothing! Just…this damn weather I mean c'mon…damn."

Miami looked at him a bit confused.

"Well okay dude, don't be such a pussy." She threw him a thick black leather jacket. "Thought this would suit you."

He put on the jacket as everyone loaded up into their vehicles. Miami sat in shotgun while Tallahassee drove.

"Oh and Tallahassee?" Miami asked.

"Huh?"

"See I can take the blood and gore and bile and all that juicy stuff, but for some reason you eye humping Cincinnati really sets my gag reflex off."

Everyone in the back snickered as Tallahassee gaped. "I don't eye hump-"

"Hushshushshushshush." Miami motioned to shut him up. "Just stare at a tree when I'm around 'aight?"

"I don't fuckin stare at nobody fuckin teenager…" Tallahassee mumbled as they drove off.

* * *

They stopped at a hotel once they hit Illinois. It'd be about another day of driving before they hit Chicago.

Salem and Miami took turns on watch as usual while everyone split up the rooms down the hall.

"So what do you think about Cincinnati?" Salem asked, sipping some coffee they made in one of the rooms."

"Dat bitch…" Miami sighed. Salem chuckled.

"She hit a nerve taking your locket huh?"

"More like activated a frekin A-bomb." Miami slouched in the recliner they dragged into the hall. "Plus she's gonna cause trouble."

"Haven't we all in someway?" Salem said.

Miami sighed. "Stop being all wise and shit."

"_Someone_ has to talk reason to you sometimes." Salem laughed.

"Frekin Jiminy Cricket…"

They were silent a few minutes listening to the sounds around them.

"So what do you think Tallahassee will do when he find out about me?" Salem asked casually.

"He won't so long as Cincinnati keeps her yap shut." Miami said.

"She knows? Well…actually not surprising oddly." He looked at her. "But no secret stays hidden, now I'm not going to go around saying it and throwing a parade, but when he does find out, and he will…what do you think will happen?"

Miami wrapped herself up in her blanket.

"I honestly don't know…I know you're innocent, but convincing Tallahassee you're not a cold-blooded killer might be difficult. I told him you killed a guy defending your wife because _Cincinnati_ almost blabbed for shits and giggles."

So you do believe me? Like no doubts you believe me?" Salem asked. Miami looked at him.

"Honestly part of me does…but the part that's always on guard us still…"

"I know, it's okay." Salem said. "Here why don't you take the first nap? I'll wake you in a few hours." Miami nodded solemnly and leaned the recliner all the way back, drifting into a fretful sleep.

* * *

Tallahassee woke up with a start, reaching for his gun beside him.

"Looking for this?" A voice said from the shadows. "You won't be needing it."

"Damnit Cincinnati what the fuck are you doing in my room? !" Tallahassee said angrily but quietly.

"Just looking for a little fun. Your window was unlocked, thought you wouldn't mind." Cincinnati came out of the shadows into the bit of moonlight that shown through the sliding glass door.

"You picked a room three doors down from me. So you scaled the fucking building and broke in from the balcony?" Tallahassee asked simply.

"Pretty much." Cincinnati smiled walking over to the bed. "Now I love all this playful banter, but the world has been dead for months, and the pickings are slim." She crawled onto the bed. "I think you can guess why I'm here, and I'm pretty sure you haven't kicked me out for the same reason." Cincinnati looked at Tallahassee with a smirk. Tallahassee held her gaze.

"Hope you're as quiet as you were when you snuck in. You're gonna need it." He smirked.

* * *

**Woo Woo! Tallahassee got some action there huh? x) Cincinnati in my mind is played by Halle Berry cuz i can just see her being all teasing and stuff. Use your imagination if you don't like it. xp Sorry if it's a short chapter, i have most of the next one done so I'll try to hurry and get it up. Well goodnight folks, review please :)**


End file.
